


Assassins of the Past

by Wasitadream



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 63,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a A.U. story about the modern-day Assassins fighting against the Templars and their new associate, Juno. In this A.U. Jupiter and Minerva help the Assassins to take down Juno. There will be some familiar faces as well as new original characters added in. Please feel free to let me know how you like the story, and anything else that could be added. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This story will deviate from the Ubisoft version, but I hope it is enjoyable anyway. As most of you already figured out, I own nothing but my own thoughts and characters.

Luna sat at the computer typing as quickly as possible as the email came in from Rebecca. They had someone on the inside at Abstergo, and now they were receiving vital information. Luna was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the video Rebecca and Shaun had sent and those who were working with her in the pit could tell it disturbed her. Luna like Desmond had come from a long line of Assassins, and she also had a high concentration of D.N.A. from those who came before. She, like Desmond, had developed extraordinary skills while inside the Animus and now she knew they had to stop Abstergo once and for all. Now that the Templar's had Desmond's D.N.A. they could learn a library full of the brotherhood's secrets.

Luna shut her laptop and paced in her office at the center of the pit, one of the brotherhood's few hidden command centers. They had them scattered across the globe, and Luna just happened to be in New York not far from Abstergo's officd. She knew that Desmond met his end not far from where she sat now and it pained her to know that he died to save them all, and now his remains were being used by the Templars. She had talked to Rebecca, Shaun and even William personally after the events of December 21,2012. She knew they could not save him, that they had to leave or else they would have all perished with him, but part of her was still angry at them for leaving him like that. She walked over to her desk, picking up a large coffee mug and threw it across her office, hitting a large picture on her back wall.

The glass exploded, sending a million needles of glass falling like rain in a storm. She turned and blocked her face with her arm, but a large splinter of glass still had hit her on the cheek, leaving a long line of blood in its wake. Her office was surrounded by glass on three sides, and she knew it wouldn't be long until someone came to check on her. Just then her office door flew open and an older man, in his late 60's opened the door.

"Luna, what happened are you alright?"

"No, but I will be." She then turned to face him and he saw the blood now dripping down her cheek.

"No, your not, let's get that cut looked at." He saw the mess on the floor and knew she had watched the video from Abstergo. He had seen it as well and he felt like doing the same thing, it just seemed that his daughter got to it first. He watched as she walked past him and down the hall, not even looking back to him. He was afraid that he had pushed her too far, and now she would never look at her father the same again. Luna made her way down to the medic and had her cheek looked at and cleaned. Just then Carlo came in and looked her over, shaking his head. Carlo was her father's second in command so to speak. William ran the brotherhood, but each command center had a chain of command. Carlo outranked her, but they acted as if they were equals, even with a strained relationship.

"I saw it too."

"Carlo, how, I mean. How the hell did Abstergo get there so fast?"

"I don't know, but there is something I want you to see." The medic finished putting some antibiotic cream on her cheek and nodded that it was alright for her to leave. She followed Carlo down to a lower central room, down into the archives that had somehow survived the purge. He led her down a hall into one of the most secure vaults. Carlo headed over security and she knew that only a handful of people had clearance to go into this vault. He opened the door and motioned for Luna to lead the way. She stepped into the room and was immediately in awe. The room was dark, no lights on, but a warm golden glow was emanating from the center of the room. Carlo stood beside her now, the door shut behind them, making the glow even more impressive.

"That's new." She looked to Carlo who took a step forward. The room of the vault was a 30 foot cube. Three floors of their most precious artifacts in this concrete room. Luna stayed close behind him, her foot falls in perfect time with his. As they got to the center of the room the source was clear. It was an apple of Eden, placed in a glass box on a pedestal. The apple had never shown any indication of working for them, but they locked it away anyways, better safe than sorry. Now it seemed that the apple was ready to show its true potential. Carlo took a step close, but now the light changed, it became bright white and radiated even stronger. The room was lit up too bright now and Luna tackled Carlo, wrapping her arms around his head and hers to try to shield them from the light. A loud squeal came, then silence. After a moment Luna and Carlo both slowly looked up and seen the light had dimmed back down to the golden hue. The 3 inch thick glass casket that held the apple had split in half but that was not the astonishing part. Hovering above the apple now was a figure, a man.

"Jupiter." Luna's voice came out as a whisper. She had seen images of him before, he had warned her just hours before Desmond's death about Juno. Luna rose to her feet as Carlo tugged at her arm. The glowing man spoke now, and Carlo seemed to be in a trance.

"Luna, Juno tricked Desmond, and now she is free from her imprisonment."

"I know, but it was too late, I could not stop it. He sacrificed his life for this world. I will do the same to stop Juno."

"I can offer you help, but I need you to touch the apple first." Luna took a step back.

"How do I know you aren't tricking me, that you aren't trying to join Juno here."

"You have to trust me."

"How can you help us against her?"

"I can bring you help, but we need your help to do so."

"We, who is we?"

"Minerva and myself. We are using the last of our power reserves to try to stop this, but we can't wait long. Please, trust us so that we may help you stop Juno. We will figure out a way to put her back in her penitentiary, but we cannot do that until you can take her power from her."

"How do I do that?!" She was shouting now at the man, wanting him to explain, but all he could do was point to the apple.

"Hurry." Luna took a step forward, pushing half of the glass case aside, letting gravity slam it against the floor. She then put her hand on the apple. She felt a searing pain in her left hand and pulled away, she looked at her palm and saw the designs from the apple burning across her flesh. Soon the squealing started again, this time getting louder to where Luna thought her eardrums would burst. She fell to her knees, this time Carlo coming from his trance to cover her body with his. The room shook and the light felt like it was burning through their eye lids as they waited. As the seconds passed Luna began to believe she and Carlo would die in this room, and now she suddenly felt guilty for giving the Italian man such a hard time.

He had risen through the ranks quickly, but for good reason. He was gifted, a direct descendant of Ezio some say. She knew her father put him in charge because of his skills, but still felt jilted because of it. Now as she laid here next to him, it all seemed so trivial. Soon the room went black and she moved around. Carlo and her both climbed to their feet, but now they were 15 feet from any wall and in complete darkness. Luna was then happy to pull her cell phone from her pocket and hit a button, emitting a small glow to light the way back to the door and light switch. Just as Luna turned a face stared back at her, causing her to jump and drop her phone.

"Carlo, why the hell did you scare me like that?" She dropped to her knees, her hands searching the floor for her phone, but it landed on a large foot, and she pulled back. Carlo was a small man, no taller than her, and that foot, had to belong to someone at least 6 ft. tall. Then it hit her, the face wasn't Carlo's.

Luna scooted back and heard Carlo speak, he was about 4 feet to her left, not directly in front of her.

"Luna, why are you holding a blade to my side? I have no idea what scared you but I'm over here."

"Carlo, that's not me." He could tell her voice was to his right, the blade pressed into his left side. He knew no one else was in this room when he came down, and now he struggled to figure out what was happening. Luna spoke as her hands slid across the floor back towards the foot.

"Are you here to help us? Jupiter told me he was sending help." She had no clue if they spoke English or not, but she was trying. Just then she felt a hand and froze. This large hand took hers and turned it over, placing her phone back in it. She could feel the calluses on the fingers sticking out from a leather glove and she felt her heart racing.

" A spirit came to me again, asking me to follow her to this distant land. I am here to help you." The voice was inches away from her, she could feel his breath as he spoke his articulated English. She could smell pine and sap on him. She turned her phone around and hit the button, illuminating the caramel skin and ebony eyes looking back at her. She got lost in his kind eyes for a moment, but soon his attention turned to her phone and he looked confused and scared.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now find out who all Jupiter and Minerva brought to help Luna, Carlo and the other assassins.

She unlocked the screen and flipped on the flashlight, lighting up a larger portion of the floor. She stood up and panned to her left, finding Carlo's shoes, along with another pair. She slowly brought the light up and saw a another pair of eyes next to Carlo's. They looked scared as they began to speak.

"A golden woman spoke to me, telling me it was my duty as an Assassin to come and help the brotherhood." He too spoke English with a Turkish accent and Luna had an epiphany. The gift of tongues, it came from the first civilization, they must have given it to the Assassins the sent here. She looked at the man and held her hand up to him.

"This is my friend Carlo he too is from the brotherhood, I can prove it. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. I can show you the mark I bare for the order." The man nodded for Luna to show him. The tall native man standing next to her watched as she handed her phone to Carlo now, then slowly she pulled her hoodie over her head, exposing her white tank top. She then slowly dropped the hoodie to the floor and pulled up her tank top, her tanned skin giving away to a tattoo on her right rib cage of the Brotherhood's symbol. The scared man looked her in the eyes and slowly pulled his blade away stepping closer to Luna to look at her skin. Carlo shone the light on her, letting them see the dark ink in contrast to her skin. Yusuf reached out to touch the mark, but pulled away, a smile crossed his lips now as he stepped close to her.

"You say true, I am Yusuf. How many are we?"

"Yusuf, our order is strong, but first let me turn on the lights." She used the flashlight to shine a path towards the door, and that is when she saw another man, black hair, peppered with gray, but his bright eyes still shone. Yusuf spoke to the man first, rushing to his side and embracing the man.

"Ezio, you are here as well." The elder Ezio looked at Luna, now just feet in front of him.

"The woman told me that Desmond was in danger." Luna had read Shaun's reports, and knew that Minerva spoke to Desmond through Ezio.

"No, not anymore. Desmond is dead. He sacrificed his life so that this world would not perish, but now the Templars are using what is left of his body against us. It will take some time to explain, but I promise you we will." The look in Ezio's eyes was full of grief for a man he never met, and this pulled at Luna's heart. She moved past the men now and made her way to the light switch. The three men she had already encountered ducked as if they sky was on fire, but she held her hands up telling them not to be afraid.

"Please, guys. It's fine. It science, or magic how ever you wan to look at it. So they sent us three past Assassins." just then another voice came from behind one of the stacks.

"More than merely three men." She looked up and saw an elderly man, and young woman standing next to him. The voice didn't come from either of those two, and she heard a slight shuffle to her left. Luna's instincts took over as an arm came out next to her. She turned, catching the wrist and turning it behind the man as she continued to move behind him. She twisted his arm up and behind his shoulder blades until she saw his bracer.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" She said in his ear, just then he turned and ducked, turning around to face Luna, pressing her against the door, trapping her with his large frame. She could see the native man behind him ready to strike. He kept his eyes on Luna's as the blond assassin spoke to her.

"My name is Edward Kenway miss, how did these ghost people bring me here." She looked up into Edwards eyes, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I could show you, but you would have to let me go. It seems as if you would have nothing to worry about though, you can easily over take me." He looked her over, leaning down next to her ear, the slight sent of her perfume filling his nose as he spoke.

"No funny moves or someone in here will get hurt." He let her wrist go and she slowly trailed her fingers over his chest, over his guns before gently pushing him aside. She strode towards the center of the room and put her hand over the apple.

"This is the object that brought you all here. So we have Edward Kenway, Ezio Auditore, Yusuf Tazim and Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor. Who else has joined us?" Connor looked at Luna, wondering how she knew of him, the spirit must have told her. She looked up to the elder man, his voice came in soft whisper as he spoke.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. What sorcery is this?" She slowly moved towards the man, helping him to a chair close to one of the study tables in the vault.

"No sorcery sir, just that the spirits have brought you all here though time. This year is" Just then Carlo put his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure we should tell them?"

"Carlo you may outrank me, but I know we need to be honest than to keep secrets." He thought about what she said and spoke next.

"The year is two thousand and thirteen. Altair you have traveled the farthest through time, and we do not understand how it was done" The new people in the room all collectively looked surprised. Edward moved around the room, looking over the other assassins, and Luna kept an eye on him. The woman with Altair spoke next.

"I am Claudia Auditore, but that man, is he really my brother?"

"Yes Claudia, it is me." She moved across the room to look Ezio in the eyes, then there was no denying that he was in fact her brother. Luna directed her attention to Connor. He was tall, at least 6 ft. 3 and his eyes bore into her as she took a step towards him. Edward came to her now, standing between her and the native. Edward took her arm, but her eyes never left the ebony ones of Connor.

"Your telling me that little ball brought us here." Luna's gaze still held the other man's as she spoke.

"Yes." She then held out her left hand, the burns had faded, but the lines still evident on her palm. "The apple as we call it has many powers, but only to whom it chooses to work for." She pulled her arm from Edward now as she took another step to the native.

"And you, Ratonhnhaké:ton, are you surprised I know who you are? I can prove to all of you traveled here to our time." He stood up straighter as she moved around him to one of the exterior shelves. The pulled out a woven arm brand and brought it to him. It looked just like the one on his arm, he took it and looked it over. He looked up at her after examining it. He saw a small tear in the leather, right where there was one on his, where he had been shot at. The bullet grazed the arm band, tearing part of the leather and nicking one of the beads, this one was identical, it was his. She then turned to face the rest of the Assassins.

"There is a small sitting area upstairs. We should go there at the moment." She looked to Carlo who then took over.

"There we can explain to you all what has happened to our brotherhood, and why you all have been asked to travel here, to our time. Luna will gather the materials needed for us to explain this strange to place to you. There is an elevator so that you do not have to walk the steps Altair." Carlo then turned to Luna, telling her what books to bring.

"I can grab those, but that is a lot of reference material, maybe Connor and Edward will help me."

"Yea, sounds like a good idea. Call your dad too, he needs to know this."

"We should probably call Shaun and Rebecca too."

"They are busy with Abstergo, you know that."

"Yes, but these are Desmond's ancestors. They come from his blood line, that has to be significant! That and those two were with Desmond, they know of these assassin's, mostly. Plus don't we need to monitor the past, make sure nothing changes. I mean Jupiter didn't give us much to go on."

"Let's talk to your father first. Once he is here we all three can make a decision about calling Shaun and Rebecca. I do think we need to talk to William too."

"He's been through enough hell, let's give him a few days, that gives us time to try and get these guys prepared for the real world."

"Just call Hugh first. I'm going up." He then turned his attention to Edward. "Edward, Connor, could you gentlemen help Luna here in gathering some books for us to go over. Thanks"

Carlo went upstairs and Connor came to stand next to Luna, waiting for her to give him work. She watched Edward, who was eyeing the apple. Luna cross the small space between her and Edward, now standing directly in front of him.

"Edward, look piracy is totally different today than it used to be, but let me give you a piece of advice. Don't touch the apple, it can corrupt even the most strong man. I know that you first betrayed this order before trying to right your wrong so you could be corrupted easily. " He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes, something in them so familiar, leaning close to her.

"You know nothing of me." He spit his words out between his gritted teeth, but she knew he was scared.

"I know about you promising Caroline that it would only be two years, that's it, just two years privateering. She left you going home to her parents. You never even knew about your daughter, hell maybe this is the first you're hearing of her?" His features changed as he looked at her. She continued, trying to get past his resolve. "Did you ever find Kid's daughter Edward?" She could see his eyes change, and he saw tears threatening to form in hers.

"What do I need to do for you miss?" With that he let go of her arm, convinced that she did indeed know more about him than he could begin to imagine.


	3. Explanations and things left unsaid.

Connor and Edward had followed Luna around the archives, letting her stack books in their arms as she gathered the materials she was looking for. She had a large stack of her own and now she led them into the elevator. They both looked hesitant, but neither man wanted the other to look stronger in his resolve so they just followed her into the foreign contraption. She hit a button and the doors shut and when they opened again they were on the second floor, in a large seating area where the others had already gathered. The motioned for the men to set the books down on some nearby tables as she did the same. Connor spoke up now as she headed down one of the aisle ways.

"Do you still need my assistance?"

"If your willing to give it, then yes." Connor nodded and looked to Edward, who had already started to follow her. Edward was watching her hips sway in her skinny jeans and Connor was waiting for her to start piling books in his arms again. She soon reached a bookshelf, clearing one whole row of book and handing them to Edward.

"Would you please take these back to Carlo and the rest while Connor and I go upstairs?" Edward turned and headed back to the sitting area and Connor followed Luna in the opposite direction as she moved through another aisle, heading for a set of steps.

"How did you know who I am?" She smiled as she kept forward, how could she really explain this to him, or anyone for that matter.

"It's a long story Connor. Do you prefer Connor, or your given name?" He thought she was avoiding the subject and that annoyed him.

"What is easier for you, I have no preference. I do want to know how you know of us." She kept going, rounding a corner and down an aisle. Connor had enough and reached out and put his large hand on her shoulder. Luna stopped dead and slowly turned to look at the tall man.

"Connor, I'm not good with the explanations. It's better we leave those with Carlo."

"I am asking you to try, please. I want to understand" his voice was soft and quiet, but so formidable at the same time. There was a something in it, behind it even that sounded so demanding, or maybe it was his appearance. He was broad and tall, and the muscles rippling through his robes gave Luna enough indication of what his body may look like. She took a deep breath and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and he did the same.

"Connor, part of the blood that pours through your body is from your mother, the other part, is of your father. Today, in this wonderful time I live in, we can look at the lives of our mothers and fathers, and theirs and even further back through that blood. We had an Assassin, who was a key, his blood helped us in our fight against the Templars. We know them as Abstergo today, but they still wear the same ring as they did in your time. The machine is used to look at the memories in the blood and was designed by the Templars so that they may find our order's secrets. They know about the pieces of Eden, such as the apple I showed you downstairs. You, like Ezio and Altaier have handled one directly, right. You know their power, we cannot let them fall into Templar hands."

"Why do you not trust Edward?" She had wondered if he had picked up on that, rolling her head from one side to the other as she tried to think of what to say.

"Your grandfather is a very complex man. He did not start out as an assassin, but he proved himself worthy of their cause. Honestly though, you need to learn for yourself if you trust him. I know that he would no doubt end a life to save mine, but that is because right now he is trying to figure out if I may have something of value to him, but I hope that I'm wrong."

"Does he know that I?" Luna cut him off, knowing the thought that was crossing his mind.

"NO, the Edward you see now is prior to your father's birth, conception even."

"Should I tell him?"

"My advise to you, no. Give him time, learn about him, see if he is someone you want to associate with, and if he is not, then you can cut your ties from him. If he is then you can tell him, but there are no guarantees that he would accept you. This whole situation has to be a shock to him, all of you really. Especially once we get you guys outside." Connor looked over her now, he could see she was being honest with him, but she still had her guard up.

"Do you trust me?" Her stature changed, her features softened now and Connor found her eyes looked more like the sky on a clear summer day.

"I do, I know that you are loyal to the oath, although I'm not sure Achillies ever told you about it. I get that though, I am not one for pomp and circumstance. Just let me do my job. Look things are so much different now. It is going to be a long adjustment for you and the others. But I just had a brilliant idea."

Luna pulled out her cell phone, damn she thought. In the vault there was no cell service. She then hopped up and grabbed a few books, handing them to Connor and running down another isle. He watched her now as she looked for something, searching the shelve but she couldn't find it.

"Damn it."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Altair's personal journal is missing. It should be right here. Damn I bet my dad has it. Come on." Connor quietly followed Luna as she made her way down the isle and too a strange-looking photograph. Below the photo was a strange flat type writer and soon Luna started typing away on the keys, and the photograph changed. Connor stood and watched in quiet amazement now. Luna sighed loudly before picking up a strange device and putting it to her ear, speaking into it.

"Ruth, hey it's Luna. My dad in his office? Perfect can you transfer me please?" He watched as she seemed to be talking to someone and was perplexed as to how it worked. She saw his reflection in the monitor and hit a few buttons on the phone, putting it on speaker before hanging up the receiver. He heard a man speak, but saw no one and Luna smiled at his expression as he heard her father.

"Dad, I need you to get to the vault now with Altair's book. You are not going to believe what happened."

"Luna, are you playing tricks with me?"

"Dad, listen. Carlo and I are both down here. The apple, worked. It fucking worked dad. Jupiter came and spoke to me again, telling me he and Minerva wanted to help us stop Juno. He sent us help."

"What do you mean the apple worked, that apple never worked, it was inoperable. What do you mean he sent help?"

"Dad, trust me. I know we have had our issues, but have I ever intentionally lied to you." There was a long pause on the line now and soon his voice came back.

"I'm on my way." Luna hit a button and turned to face Connor now. He had a look in his eyes now, he wasn't scared, but he was curious.

"Can you talk to more people on that?"

"Yes, well yes. But they must have one too. This is a telephone, but most people use these Cell phones. But sometimes cell phones can't work so some people still have telephones." He looked confused now and Luna laughed at him. A scowl came across his face and Luna gently touched his arm.

"Connor, I am not laughing at you, well perhaps a little. But I warned you I am not good at explaining things to people. That has never been in my skill set." He looked at her hand on his arm, noticing how the act seemed so easy for her, she did trust him. When Luna saw him looking at her hand, she slowly pulled it away.

"Come on, let's join the others." She pulled some of the books from his arms, sharing the load as they made their way back down the stairs. He watched as she moved effortlessly down the stairs, almost skipping down them. She waited for him at the bottom and soon they presented the books to the rest of the group. Carlo was busy explaining the industrial revolution to the group of people and Luna stood near the back of them, waiting for her father to arrive, only hoping he didn't go into cardiac arrest seeing the group of assassin's assembled in the vault.

Hugh came up the steps, seeing his daughter first before noticing all the people in the reading area. He had the look of shock on his face, but Luna let him stand there, let him watch as Carlo talked to the ones who had paved the way for the modern assassins.

"Luna, these are." He couldn't seem to vocalize his thoughts as he looked at all the faces.

"Yes, all past assassins, all in Desmond's blood line, except Yusuf, but he may actually be in his mother's blood line. I've done a little bit of research while I was waiting on Carlo to explain."

"How are we going to get them ready for what is out in the world today?"

"The old Farm" Hugh looked at his daughter as she looked at the men, and woman, in the room. He smiled, of course she would have already thought of that, her sharp young mind worked so much faster than he could imagine.

"Do you think the middle of the Adirondack Park is the right place for them? How will they survive?"

"Dad, look, I don't think Altair should go, but the rest, absolutely. There we can focus on what they need to know. Plus, we can survive pretty easily, I mean we can take up rations and there is Connor. I couldn't think of a better person to be out there with." Hugh smiled, his daughter was right. He knew one day she would make sure the order was in good hands. Just then he noticed her turn and head downstairs, so he followed. She had made her way to the apple and hovered her hand above it, staring intently, with a look of fierce concern.

"What are you up to Luna?"

"Jupiter never told us how long they would be here, or if the past was going to go on unchanged. I want to know, we have to know! Do you hear me, you arrogant bastards, you can't just throw people around and not give us any information! Answer me!"

"Luna, stop, what the hell are you yelling for?" But Hugh's cries went unanswered as he was bathed in a golden light.

"Luna, child, do not worry. The past will remain unchanged. As to taking them back to their time, I'm afraid I cannot answer that, we do not know if we will be able to transport them back safely."

"How can you not know? Did you tell them that they may be stuck here forever? That they would go on living here without anyone from their past?"

"We know that we should have voiced those concerns, but this world will perish under Juno. We had to make sure you had help here to stop her." Suddenly Minerva was gone and Luna fell to the floor.


	4. Getting Prepared

Luna woke up, being carried, but by who. She took in a breath, then knew immediately who was carrying her, Edward. He smelled of salt water, surf and a strong alcohol. She sat up slightly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward looked down at her blue eyes before speaking to her.

"You took quite the fall, your father wants you to get checked out by the doctor." Edward watched as Luna's expression changed, now she seemed to be in pain as she brought her hand to her head. He moved a little quicker as he followed her dad down the long hallway. Edward kept an eye on Luna as he watched where Hugh was leading him. Soon he rounded a corner and into a small room with exam table in it, where he laid Luna down onto it. Hugh had left the room to find a medic and Luna grabbed onto Edwards hand, asking him to stay.

"Wait. Tell my dad it's the bleeding affect, or something like it. I'm seeing Juno, people bowing, Abstergo, fire." Her words became mumbled and inaudible now as her eyes rolled back. Edward touched her cheek, shaking her slightly now, afraid she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Hey, come on missy, Stay with me. Open up those blue eyes. Luna." Just then Hugh came in, a woman in tow who seemed to have seen her fair share of days. Doctor Emily Shawnack looked over Luna, taking her pulse and listening to her heart as she asked Edward if Luna had talked to him.

"Yes, she said something about a bleeding affect, or something like it. She said she saw Juno, people bowing and something about Abstergo and fire. I couldn't understand her after that." Hugh took in a sigh and then he noticed Luna was still clutching Edward's hand. He put his hand on Edwards shoulder, telling him that they should leave Dr. Shawnack to do her job. Edward pulled free from Luna and followed Hugh back to the vault.

Carlo was talking to everyone about a place called the old farm and when Hugh and Edward returned they all looked to the two men on word about Luna. Hugh told them what he could and soon they were again talking about moving to this farm and what supplies they would need. They all sat down, making list on what they would like to have while out in the woods, as well as sizes for acquiring clothes for the past assassins. They had all been working for nearly an hour when suddenly the sound of the elevator scared everyone. They all looked to it in shock as the door opened, Luna stepping out with a few jackets and other clothes on a library cart.

"You guys think they would keep me in that stupid bed forever? To hell with that, I am here to help." She looked at Claudia now as she pushed the cart over for the men to figure out what clothes they would need. "Claudia, you can come go through my closet of clothes I keep here if you want." Claudia smiled and nodded as she followed Luna down the stairs and out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Luna laughed slightly, thinking it was very sweet that Claudia asked, although the truth was that she was scared.

"Yea, I'm fine, it just happens from time to time when people touch the apple. Hopefully I will be good for a while now." Claudia nodded as she and Luna made their way up to a large locker room. She went over to a tall locker, opening it before standing aside and letting Claudia look at the clothes inside. As Claudia looked at Luna's clothes, which largely consisted of jeans, tank tops, t-shirts and hoodies that she kept in the pit in case she had to change after coming back from the field, Luna sat on a nearby bench and waited. Claudia looked at Luna before shrugging her shoulders.

"Claudia, I know there isn't a ton of choices, but when we travel to the farm, you are going to want warm clothes and things that make you blend in."

"I understand, but how do I know if they will fit me?" Luna chuckled, realizing Claudia had never seen a size sewn into her clothes.

"You look to be about the same size as me, so try them on, if they don't fit, I'm sure I can find something in here that will fit you." Claudia smiled shyly as she started taking off her dress, and Luna thanked god she lived in the 21st century. It was taking poor Claudia forever with all those damn buttons. Luna thought to herself that these poor people had no clue about undressing a lover quickly in order to revel in their nude form. She snapped back to Claudia as she stood there with a corset on over a shift like shirt.

"Oh no no. Let me see if I can get you a more comfortable bra, and panties not pantaloons." Claudia was confused as to what was wrong with her undergarments, but then when Luna pulled out a Victoria's Secret pink striped bag out of the bottom of her locker, she was curious. Luna handed her a pink lacy thong and Claudia looked at it like it was not clothes.

"What is this?"

"Panties. we wear those now instead of those pantaloons things. Men love them, you get used to them pretty quickly." Claudia's face was bright red as she looked at this scandalous piece of fabric that was supposed to cover her most intimate parts. Then Luna pulled out a bra the same shade of pink and held it up for Claudia to see. Claudia's face turned even brighter red now as Luna asked if she wanted to shower before getting dressed. Claudia agreed and took a long shower, enjoying the hot water that fell from above her. After some coaxing Luna convinced her to try the dainty excuses for clothes and Claudia then admired herself in the mirror.

"No wonder men like these." Luna was laughing now as she threw a pair of jeans to Claudia. 

"Yes, they love the lacy things, but we as women, hide them from the men at all cost. They know what we wear under our clothes, but the fact that we hide all that drives them wild. It gives the men something to dream about." Claudia laughed as she slid on the jeans that Luna had given her. Claudia was thinner through her thighs and hips than Luna and looked great in the dark jeans she had on. Luna then handed her a Nirvana T-shirt and found Claudia a pair of socks to slide on too. Once Claudia had put on everything she watched as Luna looked around the bottom of her locker for something.

"Here, I have no clue what size shoe you wear, but you can see if these fit if you like." Claudia put on the shoes, but they were a size too big. Luna when to another locker, opening it up and finding another pair of shoes in it. She checked the size and put them back before moving on to another locker. This time she found a pair that she thought would work and she handed them to Claudia, happy that they fit. The young Italian girl watched as Luna scribbled out a note, taping it to the inside of the locker with a few pieces of green currency. She then turned back to Claudia before leading her back downstairs to where the guy were all sitting around. All of the men had changed, but Connor's hoodie seemed to be a little too short in the arms and shoulders as she looked at him pulling at it.

"Dad, I take it I was awesome as always." Hugh turned to his daughter, sometimes she had no humility at all, but other times she was the most humble person he could ever imagine. Today it seemed she was the first of those.

"Dad, what do you think about me taking our expert hunter down to the sporting goods store for a new hoodie and some supplies?" Hugh fought with the thought of letting Connor out in the real world, but knew Luna was right, he was the expert and he was the one who would be helping out on the farm. Hugh nodded and soon he was gathering everyone else, taking them up to the cafeteria for some much-needed food. Luna took the lead, asking Connor to follow her through the pit and out into a dark, dingy basement that reminding him of some of the tunnels under Boston. She moved to a side set of steps, and ascended up into a noisy side ally. Connor held his hand over his eyes as he adjusted to the light, the sounds and smells a bit overwhelming to him at first.

"Hey, I'm right here, just stay with me, try to act like I do and you'll be fine." Connor looked at her with her hand on his arm again, knowing she was right. He could do this. He stood up tall now as he told her to lead the way. Luna headed down the ally as she made her way to the main road. She turned right and headed down a block, keeping Connor at her side as she walked. Soon she headed into a store and Connor was shocked to see how bright and big the store was. She grabbed a cart, leading Connor back to the hunting department. He stayed next to her as he looked around in wonder. He had never seen so many knifes, bows, arrows or guns in one place. She started loading up the cart with some supplies and he asked her how to help. She told him to go to the next aisle and pick up some lanterns and such and he did just that. Soon she had joined him, smiling as he looked at over a dozen different types of lanterns on the shelf.

"How do I know what one to choose?"

"Ehh, sometimes we just have to guess." She then reached out and Connor happen to reach for the same one at the same time. She pulled her hands away, letting him pick it up. He put the three off the shelf in the cart and looked to Luna. He admired the tinge of color on her cheeks now, and how her dark hair seemed to have a red cast to it.

"Are we finished here?" He seemed ready to leave the store, and she knew he had to be overwhelmed by it, but there were other things she wanted to pick up.

"Almost, we just have to pick up a few more supplies over there with the clothes." Connor motioned for Luna to lead the way and soon she was putting coats and socks in the cart. She picked up a few, holding them up on Connor, trying to find one to fit his tall frame, but she was having no luck. She found a worker, and he went to the back.

"I already have a coat. My assassin's robes keep me warm."

"Ssshh. we can't let anyone know what we are. Besides, we are going into the winter months. you will need something heavy." She found coats for her and Claudia as she waited for the man to come back out. He had found one coat in Connors size and Luna took it, ready for their shopping trip to be over. She sent a message to Carlo to pick them up in the van as she led Connor to the check-out. Luna used a credit card to pay for the items, and once she and Connor made their way outside, Carlo pulled up in the van with everyone else.


	5. Their Farm

The assassins in the back of the van watched in wonder as everything passed before them. Luna had found a bag with a few burgers, taking one and handing it to Connor before taking one for herself. Connor, watched Luna unwrap hers before taking a bite, the he unwrapped his, smelling it before taking a small bite.

"What is this?" Luna looked back at him, stifling a giggle as she saw the look on his face.

"It's a hamburger, its beef that has been run through a grinder and then shaped in a patty. It has cheese and grilled onions on it. You don't like it do you? I'm sorry but it looks like that is all they brought us, they had lunch at the pit while we gathered our supplies." He took another bite still not liking it, but he watched as Luna put something on hers.

"What is that your putting on this ham bur-ger?" Luna reached down into the bag where she had pulled out the sandwiches and offered a couple of packets to Connor.

"This is mayonnaise, it's made from eggs and vegetable oil. Some people like this on their burgers, others like ketchup, it's made from tomatoes and sugar. You just tear off the corner of the pack and GENTLY squeeze a little out onto the bite your going to take." He took both packets, tearing off a corner of the mayo packet with his teeth like Luna did. He thought the mayo helped make the burger better, but then tried the same with the ketchup. As he tore open the ketchup some squeezed out on his hand and he licked it, noting it was very sweet. He put a little on his burger, it too making the burger taste better, but what one would he prefer, then Luna helped him out.

"Some people do like both mayo and ketchup on their burgers." He put a bit of both on his next bite, and that was much more to his liking. He finished the burger and Luna handed him a napkin and a bottle of water. He knew what the napkin was for, but why put water in a bottle to sell? Wasn't water free to everyone?

"Do people really pay for water here?" Luna looked at Carlo, who took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, um well, they pay for clean water. Most places waters are contaminated, so it has to be filtered before drinking. That is what people pay for. Now for that bottle of water your drinking, people are paying for convenience." After an hour on the highway, the van took an exit and wove its way deep into the forest. It was dark already and leaves were fallen on the road, making it slippery. Soon they pulled up to a large tree blocking the road and Luna undid her seat belt.

"You won't be able to move that." Luna turned back and looked at Yusif and smiled.

"Want to put a wager on it?" Yusif looked at her innocent smile, but his instincts told him no, Edward however took her up on her offer.

"What are you wagering?" She gave Edward a serious look as she thought a bit.

"If I can't move the tree, you get me as your helper all week to help do you chores. If I can move it though, you are my helper for a week. Deal?" Edward couldn't see how this small woman would be able to move that big tree, so how could he not take the deal. He held out his hand and Luna reached back through the van to shake his hand. Then she climbed out of the front seat and everyone watched as she moved over the tree in the headlights of the van. She had bee gone for a few minutes and now the tree seemed to slide out-of-the-way to the right of the path, revealing Luna standing there waiting on Carlo to pull down the road. Once he had pulled down far enough, the tree slid back behind them, obstructing the path and Luna climbed back in, and smiled at Edward.

"That was a sneaky move, but I'll keep my word. I will just remember to be cautions of your wagers from now on." They were on the dirt path for another hour as they went deeper and deeper into the woods, and now they come across a large clearing where a large log cabin was sitting. Carlo parked the van and everyone started climbing out and unloading the supplies while Carlo, Ezio and Yusif went to start the generator until they could flip on the solar power reserves and grab some firewood. The others listened as Luna told them where to put their supplies and soon the van was unloaded, the solar power turned on and the fireplace was lit.

To Luna and Carlo, the old cabins were primitive, but to the others the seemed nice. The main cabin consisted of a large hall, used for meetings, lessons and dining. There was a small library to their right, a kitchen in the back and a medical room to their left. Upstairs held four bedrooms and two studies. On the main floor, two hallways ran off the main hall in either direction, leading to two smaller adjacent cabins. These were like homes in their selves. The cabin to the left had suffered a fallen tree landing on it so it was no longer sound, and William had a crew block off the hallway part way down to stop animals from getting in years ago. The upstairs bedrooms were large, so they decided to move some things around so that they could all stay in the main building. The two girls shared a room, then each of the guys had their own room, the studies now used as bedrooms. Luna stocked the bathroom, and soon she joined Claudia in the kitchen in putting things away. Connor started fires in the bedrooms, Edward and Yusif stacked wood on the back porch and Ezio and Carlo moved the beds around upstairs. Edward soon came into the kitchen and asked Luna what she needed him to do.

"Well you could help me wipe down the cabinets." Edward stood there in his jeans and tight-fitting black shirt as Luna started to climb onto the counter to reach the top cabinets. He went to hand her a damp rag and when she reached for it she leaned to far, loosing her balance. Edward caught her, holding onto her a little longer than she expected.

"You could let me down now." Her blue eyes sparkled as she winked at Edward. He gently placed her feet on the floor and let his hand linger on her waist for a moment longer. He then took the damp rag and climbed onto the counter himself, wiping down all the upper cabinets as Luna and Claudia did the lower cabinets. Soon Yusif and Connor were in the kitchen with them helping put all the food and cookware away. Luna and Edward washed and dried the dishes, and Claudia put them away. Then Carlo came into the kitchen, looking over everyone working before talking.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. We can finish getting this place put back together tomorrow morning." Everyone agreed and started heading up to bed. Hugh had made sure that Ruth had gathered plenty of clothes for everyone. As Luna looked through her bag she missed her clothes and her bed, but this was far more important than material things, so she pushed those thoughts from her mind as she headed to the bathroom. Someone was inside, so she waited outside Edward's room and she noticed Connor had not shut his door all the way. She could see him moving around the room in the pale lantern light, shocked at his state of nudity, well nearly. He had a pair of boxers on, but they still left little to the imagination. Luna could feel her skin on fire as she turned and headed back to her room not worried about peeing at the moment. Tonight was going to be a long night, she just hoped she could close her eyes and not see his perfect form, or maybe she did want to see it.


	6. Hunting

The next morning Luna was woken up by someone banging around the bathroom. She looked at her phone and groaned, it was only 5 and she was about to shout at whoever had woken her up. She walked out into the hallway and heard another bang and grumbling coming from the bathroom. She tapped on the door and waited to see who was behind it. Soon she heard a voice talking as the door opened.

"How am I supposed to work this thing." She was shocked to see Connor standing there, nothing but his boxers on and the handle for the shower in his hand.

"Um, well not taking that off would help." She held out her hand for the faucet handle, not realizing Connor was looking her over, standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. He slowly dropped the handle in her hand and she just walked into the bathroom and tried putting the handle back on. She turned to look at Connor and noticed now he and Edward were just staring at her, bent over the side of the tub.

"Are you two looking at my ass?" Connor turned red and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Edward didn't try to hide it, he just gave Luna a wicked smile as he raised his brows.

"Connor, you want to know how to work this, come here and learn." He came over and stood next to her, listening as she told him hot from cold and then to turn the counter-clockwise to turn them on. She showed him what she meant and soon had a nice hot shower going for him. She opened up a linen closet in the bathroom and handed him out a towel and washcloth.

"And you Mr. Edward, I hope you were paying attention, because I am not teaching you how to use it too." She then brushed past him as she went back to her room and shut the door.

"She has a thing for you kid." Edward shut the bathroom door after speaking to Connor. Edward went back to his room and Connor took a hot shower before getting dressed for the day. When he came out of his room he heard someone else in the shower and figured it was Edward. Connor went downstairs and started moving through the lower level of the house, looking for something to capture his mind. He now sat in the library reading when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He was looking over a book explaining how Altair had come to rule over the Order, and he felt that he was the man who saved the brotherhood from falling into darkness. Who ever had comedown the stairs had went into the kitchen and was moving about, pots and pans clanking as they worked. Connor felt that he needed to help in any way he could, so he placed the book back on the shelf as he made his way out to the kitchen. Standing there at the stove was Luna who was getting ready to make some breakfast.

"Would you like me to help you?" She turned to look at him, her damp hair falling in waves around her face. She smiled as she motioned to her left where there was a bowl out on the counter.

"Yea, could you start mixing up the pancake mix as I get this coffee going." He watched Luna as she moved about the kitchen.

"What is pancake mix?" The look on her face was embarrassment, turning her cheeks a shade of pink that he liked seeing on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just keep forgetting you guys aren't familiar with all these things we take for granted now. I hope I don't frustrate or upset you by just jabbering on."

"No, I like to listen."

"Yea, you seem like the strong silent type. A man of few words, but when you do speak, you make sure it has meaning behind it. I wish there were more of us like you. The brotherhood seems to be full of people who feel free to sing their own praises these days, but yet when it comes to action they are the last ones to volunteer."

"Why allow them to remain?" Luna had moved around Connor, gathering all the ingredients he needed, setting them down on the counter as she spoke.

"It's not that easy anymore. Abstergo is willing and able to pay good money to those who join their cause. If we turn away those who know our secrets, they could easily sell out to the Templars. The world today is driven by greed, not desire for a better world. Don't get me wrong, there are still plenty of people who are striving to make this world a better place to live, but they're high-profile people, wanting to end world hunger, not assassins trying to stop Abstergo." Connor watched as Luna measured out the ingredients and started pouring them into his bowl. Now she handed him a spoon so that he could start mixing. He kept mixing as she added a few more things to his bowl and then headed over to the stove. The coffee was made and now she poured herself a cup.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, Thank you."

"How do you like yours, with cream and sugar or just plain?"

"I prefer mine with cream and sugar." Luna smiled as she made him a cup of coffee and sat it down next to the bowl he was still stirring. She put her hand on his to take the spoon and he saw the color appear on her cheeks again. He let her take the pancake mix and watched her as she headed to the stove, pouring circles of batter onto a hot griddle. He took a sip of his coffee, adding a little more sugar to his liking and soon the smell of the cooking pancakes hit him. He heard more footsteps on the stairs and turned in time to see Edward coming down the steps with Claudia on his arm.

"Hey, there is coffee ready and I am making breakfast." Claudia made herself cup of coffee and Edward spoke up.

"As per our wager, what chores would you like me to help you with?"

"Um, well none at the moment. I hear movement upstairs, let's just enjoy breakfast before we talk about work." Edward nodded, making himself a cup of coffee. Soon Carlo, Ezio and Yusif had come down and made their way into the kitchen. Carlo decided not to waste anytime as he started giving everyone a crash course in history as they enjoyed breakfast. They sat around for hours talking and then Carlo decided they should all go out hunting.

"Does anyone object with hunting?"

"I do not object, but we must remain silent in the woods if we plan on being successful." Luna nodded in agreement with Connor.

"Your right, so we all need to be careful. Does everyone know how to shoot a bow?"

Soon Carlo and Edward were showing Claudia and Yusuf how to aim and shoot properly while Connor, Ezio and Luna went out into the woods to hunt. Within a few minutes Ezio and Luna had lost sight of Connor and began to say his name quietly. A branch above them creaked and soon he had dropped down behind them, scaring them to the point Luna drew back her bow at him. She dropped it slowly as she saw Connor standing there, a smirk on his face. He held a finger to his lips and then he accented back up into the trees. He stalked for a while, then suddenly he dropped a deer a few yards ahead of them. He and Ezio carried the deer back to the farm while Luna led the way. Once back at the Farm, Connor gave everyone a lesson on how to dress the deer, everyone except Luna who headed back inside and started preparing to make dinner. Soon Carlo came in and brought her some of the fresh meat to cook.

"Are you alright."

"Yea, I just don't like the thought of cutting up Bambi. I know, I'm a damned assassin, I should be used to killing, but it's Bambi. My dad's fault for letting me see the movie when I was little." Carlo smiled and shook his head, making his way back outside to help clean the deer. Soon dinner was finished and everyone seemed to really enjoy it. Luna didn't really have an appetite, but she didn't think anyone would notice she only picked at her food. After dinner was finished Edward and Carlo volunteered to clean up, and Luna took the opportunity to sit in the library and read. Connor came in and saw her curled up in a chair by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry that you did not like the deer."

"I did like it. It's not that Connor. My dad let me watch this super sad movie when I was little about this baby deer who looses his mom and dad. So, I always hate killing deer, well not killing them, the cleaning them part is what I don't like. Then I got to thinking about my mom."

"I lost my mother too when I was young."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine."

"What happened to your mother."

"She wanted to help out my dad on this one mission, so she went undercover at Abstergo, and when they found out she was spying for the assassins, they killed her." She looked up to Connor who was now seated on the floor by the fire, and she thought his eyes seemed so young. "What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed in a fire that tore through our village. I was too little I could not save her."

"But you have saved so many lives since then. She would be proud of you."

"As would your mother."


	7. Day off

They had been living on the farm for two weeks, and today Luna was woken up by how cold it had gotten in the room she shared with Claudia. Then she noticed she was alone and she guessed Claudia was across the hall with Yusuf. The two had gotten quite close and now seemed to be inseparable. She got up and poked around the fireplace, but had no clue how to get it roaring like Connor did. She slid into her moccasins and shuffled into the hallway, noticing Connor's door was ajar and his light was on. She tapped lightly on his door and soon heard him saying to come in. She pushed the door slightly as she took a step into his room.

"Connor, hey I could use your help." He slid on his shirt and turned to see her standing there, long sleeve t-shirt, shorts and silver moccasins on. He noticed she was shivering and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"The fire in my room went out, and I just have no clue on how you get it going so hot so fast." He smiled as he motioned for her to lead the way. She made her way to her room and soon he was squatting down in front of the fireplace placing logs in.

"Where is Claudia?" He had feared the small woman had gone down to get more firewood, but Luna's answer shocked him even more.

"I suppose she spent last night with Yusuf."

"Is that something she does often?" He now was reaching for the matches as he glanced up at Luna, admiring her smile.

"No, this would be the first night she spent the whole night there, but she does stay up late with him, talking she says."

"You do not believe her?" Luna chuckled as he tried getting the embers to catch the rest of the wood on fire.

"Woman's intuition. I see the look in her eyes when she gets back, there is more than just talking going on, but if he makes her happy, more power to her."

Connor stood up and Luna took a step towards the fireplace, standing in front of it. She smiled as she felt the first of the warmth hitting her skin. Connor stood close, and Luna was partially blocking him from leaving as she warmed herself by the fire. She looked up at Connor, the fire dancing in his eyes as he looked at her. There had been growing tension between these two for the past week and she felt like she wanted to just kiss him right now, but a sound in the hallway knocked that thought away from her. She moved and Connor made his way towards the door as Claudia came into view. Her face flushed when she realized Luna and Connor were both there.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Claudia teased from the doorway and Connor looked back at Luna in a panic, his cheeks turning red.

"No, Connor just came in to get the fireplace going again. Where have you been young lady?" Connor wanted to question Luna for asking Claudia, but soon realized she was just trying to tease the girl. Claudia stood there, cheeks on fire as she stammered about.

"Well, um, I was, well it was, I was cold."

"Oh Claudia, really now. You were with Yusuf."

"I fell asleep, there was nothing else." Claudia rushed to say, but Luna laughed as she shook her head.

"Why the hell not? Things are different now, we don't look down on people or things like that. Besides, he seems to really care about you." Connor looked at Luna now, wondering how it would feel to have her next to him when he slept. He excused himself and headed downstairs to get some fresh air, hopefully that would help cool his thoughts off. Luna and Claudia chatted a bit about Yusuf before Luna left to shower. Soon Luna was downstairs and breakfast got started, Connor being her usual helper. Today Luna had found a speaker and hooked her phone up to it, playing music as she cooked. Connor wasn't sure he was fond of this music, but he did like to watch Luna as she danced around the kitchen. She started singing and he listened to the words, wondering if all music was so emotional. She then took the wooden spoon from the drawer and turned to face Connor, singing into the spoon as the next song started playing.

"B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark"

Soon Carlo was downstairs singing and dancing away with Luna and everyone else soon joined in, Yusuf and Claudia dancing away as the rest were clapping their hands. Once the song was over, Carlo and Luna were laughing and he asked why she didn't have her favorite music on.

"Well I decided to start them off easy, I wouldn't want to scare them with my music." She finished cooking breakfast and Carlo made everyone's day.

"Today I think we are just going to take it easy, clean up around here, make a list of supplies we need and then maybe we can go into town and stock up on the things we need. That will give us a nice trial run to see how you guys can handle being around modern technology."

Soon they had all eaten and had the cabin looking pretty spiffy. Luna had sat down making a long list of things they needed to pick up. She then spoke up asking anyone if they had any request or clothes needs.

"Alright, do you guys need any socks, underwear, deodorant, those types of things." The guys started looking to each other and Luna just tilted her head to look at them. "Seriously no one needs anything? Well I'll pick up a few things just so we have them." She made a few notes on her list and soon had three list before starting a fourth.

"So, guys what about hunting gear, do we need anything there?" Carlo answered her first

"Put long lighters, and fire starters on the list. And we could use some wood pellets, that way we could use the furnace and not rely on the fireplaces for all our heat. Those hand warmer packets would be nice too. "

"How about hats and gloves, do you guys think you need those to go out hunting?" She asked and Connor spoke up now.

"Yes, as long as they do not hinder our sight or hands."

"I can do that, beanies and finger less gloves." Soon she had a full list of things and everyone except Yusuf and Ezio packed up in the van. They volunteered to stay and keep an eye on the cabin, and Luna was sure Ezio wanted to talk to Yusuf about his and Claudia's budding romance. Once they got into town they headed to a huge warehouse store and they split up the list. Carlo and Connor went to one side of the store and Luna asked Edward to help her and Claudia with any heavy items. Edward listened as the two girls chatted about Yusuf and what to buy, and he immediately wished he was with Carlo and Connor. He tuned out the girls, looking around at some of the other things in the isles. Soon he heard his name and turned around to see Luna standing there, trying to pull a huge bag of wood pellets out so she could load it up. He ran over and grabbed the bag, helping her load it onto the flatbed cart. She looked at him with an evil smirk telling him she wanted another one. He grabbed it, hauling it onto the cart and he looked at her.

"Don't try to do that on your own, I am here to help."

"Then stop day dreaming and pay attention. I promise we will stop it with the girl talk." He smiled as he followed them, pushing the flatbed cart along. Soon they had it loaded up as well as another cart. They met up with Carlo and Connor before Luna went over her list, making sure they didn't miss anything. They all headed back to the cabin and in the car Luna treated them all to more of her signing as she turned the radio up. The long drive seemed to go faster as they listened to the music, asking about some of the more taboo lyrics. Soon they were all inside leading up the items into the cabin and Carlo and Claudia started dinner. Edward, Ezio and Yusuf played cards as Luna sat in the library reading as she listened to music. Connor stood in the doorway watching her for a long time. She never noticed him standing there as she stopped reading and turned up the music a bit on her phone, singing along to the new song.

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"

She saw him move out the corner of her eye and stopped, sliding down into the seat and lifting the book up to hide her deep blushing cheeks. She then tossed the book aside and jumped up, sliding into her shoes before walking towards the door, her eyes only meeting his for a moment. She grabbed a jacket on the way out, not caring if it was Ezio's. She slid it on and stepped into the cold air, walking down the path leading to the damaged cabin. Connor grabbed his jacket and followed her out, walking silently behind her a few feet before ascending into the trees. She got to the door of the other cabin and tried it, surprised it opened. She took a step inside, looking over the damage. She watched where she stepped, testing the floorboards before putting her full weight on them. She was sure Connor had followed her, but didn't know if he would follow her in or not. She moved through the dark, making her way to the small room to the left. She heard boards creaking and was sure Connor was on the porch, but soon she realized it was coming from below her and she moved just in time, falling into the small room as the floor where she had been standing disappeared into darkness.

"HELP" she called out, causing birds to fly around the ceiling. She looked around and saw no other way out. She pulled back away from the hole and started moving around the room in a panic.

"Luna, are you alright?" She felt a little relief hearing his voice, but shouted back quickly.

"Yes, but be careful, the floor gave away and now I'm stuck." She moved towards the door, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where are you, I cannot see you." Luna pulled her trusty cell phone from her pocket flipping on the flashlight app so that they could see each other. He spotted her and spoke to her, yet she still couldn't figure out where he was. "Stay calm, I am on my way to get you."

"How? The floor is gone." Her voice was straining, drenched in evidence of her distress. 

"Trust me. I will get you out of there." She heard him move around and backed further into the room, panic setting in again.


	8. Handprint

Luna sat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. Soon she heard some movement in the ceiling above her. She backed away, afraid the roof was caving in, or worse, there were rats. She had herself in a corner looking up at where the noises were coming from.

"Connor, Please hurry." She pleaded quietly, if those were rats, they didn't need to be aware of her presence. The sound grew louder and put her head between her knees, arms over her head convinced the roof was about to cave. Suddenly a few boards fell, and a voice washed around her.

"Luna, are you alright?" She looked around, but the dust was thick.

"Connor where are you?" She covered her nose and mouth to keep from inhaling too much of the dust, the she saw him.

"Up here. You need to pull that desk over and climb up. I will pull you out." Luna walked over to the huge oak desk that was against the wall. She pulled and it barely budged.

"It's too heavy. I won't be about to move it alone."

"Yes you can. You have to believe you can." Luna tried again, this time moving it out about an inch. She took a deep breath before pulling again, and it slid some more. She now squeezed behind it, using the wall to brace against and she shoved it with all her strength. Soon she had it moved about another two feet. She looked up at Connor and started pushing again. Connor wanted to drop down and help her, but he was afraid the shock from his weight coming down may break the floor boards, she had the desk under the hole in the ceiling now and she scrambled to get on top of it. She reached up, standing on her tip toes but her fingertips barely grazed Connors. He leaned forward, but the sounds of creaking make him cautious. Luna inched forward, reaching again, but this time she felt something shift under her. She screamed for Connor, but it was too late, the floor gave way. All she could see was dust around her. She landed on something other than ground, it felt solid, but soft. She opened her eyes, but the dust was too thick to see anything. She tried to roll over, but the pain was too much. She saw the dust settling and saw the stars. She looked around, she was laying on the roof next to Connor, how did she get up here?

"Connor, are you alright." He seemed to shake off the dust as he sat up to look at Luna.

"I am, are you?" She tried to sit up again, but there was no doubt in her mind what was wrong.

"No, I think I have a couple broken ribs." He came to her side, looking her over and gently touching her left side. She winced and hissed at the touch and he was sure she was right. He helped get her to her feet, then he picked her up, pressing her right side against him to try to keep her from getting to jostled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried not to show how much pain she was in, then she noticed he had pulled his hood up, but why it wasn't that cold. She reached up and started to pull back on his hood, but he stopped her.

"Connor what's wrong." She could see his eyes, now fading back to their normal chestnut color. Had they been glowing blue? He let go of the hood and Luna continued to pull it back, now seeing the black lines fading from his skin. Her fingers ran over the marks, barely touching him.

"I did not know how else to reach you."

"Connor, it's true. The tea of the red willow, it's really true what had happened to you." She could see his jaw clench and was afraid she had upset him.

"My mother would not have approved, she said it was dangerous."

"I don't think using it to save someone is dangerous." He looked at her, his features seemed to soften in front of her eyes, before she winced in pain again.

"We need to get you back." Connor started walking along the roof line, moving at a steady pace. Soon he had crossed over to the main building and was nearing the corner above his room. He sat Luna down onto the roof and lowered himself down to the balcony that ran across the front of the building.

"Slide down to me, I will make sure you don't get hurt anymore." Luna looked down, then took a deep breath as she rolled onto her stomach, dropping her legs down over the side. She felt Connors hands on her calves, then sliding up to her thighs as she dropped down further. His hands found her waist and he then told her to let go, he had her. She let go of the roof line and now as he lowered her to the floor she cried. She felt her head swimming, she was on the verge of passing out and she grabbed onto his arms. Soon her knees gave way and Connor pulled her back into his arms, cradling her as he opened the door to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed, being extra careful with her left side, before rushing down to find Carlo.

"Carlo, where are the medical supplies?"

"Why, who's hurt?"

"Luna, she fell while out exploring the cabin to the west of here and she broke a few ribs."

"What? She know's better than to go there. Where is she now?"

"In my room, she passed out and I laid her down before coming to get supplies."

"How did she get from the cabin to your room?"

"I carried her. Are you going to tell me were the supplies are so that I can help her or are you going to keep asking questions?" Both men were yelling now and soon Edward came in to make sure it didn't come to blows.

"How do I know your not the one who pushed her?"

"Are you implying that I hurt Luna?" The two men were inching closer to one another now and Edward came over and took Connor by the shoulder.

"Come on boyo. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the lass. Where are the supplies Carlo?" He looked at Edward, then back at Connor.

"I will go check on her." With that he pushed pasted to two Kenways and made his way upstairs. He walked into Connor's room and found Luna laying on the bed, in Ezio's coat and he wondered how much he had missed. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered, now she turned to look at him.

"Where's Connor?"

"Downstairs. Tell me what happened."

"I went for a walk, found the cabin next to us open, so I went in. The floor gave way and I found myself stuck in a small office room, Connor heard me scream and helped me out." Carlo decided to ask point-blank just to be sure.

"So Connor didn't hurt you?" Luna wasn't sure what he was implying but she had enough of his bullshit, so she slapped him.

"You're an idiot." Carlo just looked at Luna, knowing that she was not the one to let anyone hurt her. He was a little shocked, although this wasn't the first time he had left a conversation from her with a hand print on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure we can trust him."

"He isn't his father jackass." Luna  spoke through gritted teeth as she pressed her head back, she was in pain and Carlo could see it now.

"I'm going to get you something for the pain. Did we bring wraps to put on your ribs?"

"Just bring me three ibuprofen and the wraps are in the far left cabinet in the medical room on the far wall." Carlo knew she would know exactly were everything was and now he went down to do something he hated more than anything, he had to apologize to Connor. He went directly to the medical room, gathering the medicine and wraps before heading into the kitchen. He made up a plate for Luna and then a second plate up, putting them both on a tray with the supplies and a couple of bottles of water. He then turned to where Connor was sitting with the rest of the guys. Edward was trying his best not to laugh at the red hand print on Carlo's face, but Carlo knew he deserved it.

"Connor, I think she would rather have you help her. I also made up a couple of plates for you two to eat too. I'm sorry about thinking that you hurt her." He sat the sat the tray down and Connor stood up, a good 5 inches taller than Carlo, and took the tray and headed upstairs to help Luna. Once he got to his room he found her trying to move the pillows around so she could sit up. He sat the tray down and immediately helped her, then he went into her room where he picked up a pillow from her bed and brought it back to put behind her. Once he got her as comfortable as possible, he gave her the medicine and then he helped her get out of Ezio's jacket. He told her he would put the wraps on her now if she wanted and she pulled her shirt up, exposing the new bruises forming on her side. He wrapped up her ribs and she tried to breath through the pain. Connor saw a few teardrops escape down her cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away.

"You will start to feel better now."

"I know, thank you, again." He then put the tray on her lap so she could eat and he sat in a small chair next to the bed as he ate his dinner. Once they were finished he took the tray down with the empty plates and returned Ezio's jacket to the coat hook by the door before heading back up. Luna looked at him and smiled, knowing he wasn't used to sharing his space.

"Do you want me to go back to my room? I feel better now that the medicine has kicked in."

"That is not necessary, I can sleep in your room if you prefer to be alone."

"No, I'd rather not be." he looked at Luna and nodded, making his way over to the fireplace to put on a few logs. When he stood back up he found Luna had moved over in the bed, leaving room for him. He smiled as he slid his shirt and jeans off, looking for the think fleece pants he slept in. Once he slid the sweatpants on he slid into bed next to Luna. He laid on his back and soon she moved, putting her head on his shoulder. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep, noticing how fair her skin had become now that they were nearing winter. He quite admired her but had no clue how to interact with women from this new time. Right now he didn't need to worry about it, she was next to him and found it easier to sleep because of it.


	9. going home

Luna woke up alone the next morning, but soon figured Connor may be in the shower when she heard the water turn off. She slowly rose to her feet, making her way to her room where she fumbled around for clothes to wear. Soon Connor appeared in her door, watching her as she moved about gingerly.

"Why don't you sit down, I can help you."

"How about you go and get me some ibuprofen while I get my clothes together." Connor stood up tall as he looked at her, seeing how stubborn she was. He headed downstairs and fumbled around in the medical room for a few minutes before finally finding the medicine she had asked for. He had grown to know this cabin just as he had known Achilles' manor, and now as moved up the stairs, he heard someone else moving around, and talking going on. He stopped and listened, figuring it was Claudia and Luna speaking to each other. He made his way to the top of the steps before moving silently down to the room the girls shared. He heard part of their conversation as he moved.

"I know that I'm not the only one sharing a bed now." Claudia was teasing Luna as she helped the other woman find clothes.

"Hush, I didn't try to hide the fact that I slept in Connor's bed."

"How is he to sleep with?" Luna eyed Claudia wide-eyed.

"You know what you're implying right? We didn't have sex, I slept in his bed with him, two different things."

"Well, tell me this, a man who is that tall, is he?" Luna held her hand up as she started.

"Claudia, seriously! God your bad. What if I asked about Yusuf's, skills." Claudia blushed slightly.

"He is quite good." Both women snickered before Claudia started again. "I think someone would be happy to show you his skills"

"Who?" 

"Both." Claudia wagged her brows and Luna sat there, mouth agape as she giggled. The floor in the hallway creaked where Connor had shifted his weight and Luna looked to the door, saying his name. He appeared at her door, holding up the bottle of water as he crossed to room, placing the medicine in her palm. She tossed the pills into her mouth before taking a drink and Connor smiled at the slight bitter look on her face. She looked up at him, standing close.

"Thank you Connor. I'm going to get cleaned up." She took her clothes and gingerly walked towards the bathroom. Connor then went down the hall, heading back downstairs to sit in the library. He sat, then paced, then he looked at some books before he decided to head out hunting, but just as he was about to put on a coat, he head his name. He turned to see Carlo walking into the kitchen, following him.

"Connor, hey. I am glad to see you awake. How is Luna?"

"She is in pain, but she is stubborn, not wanting any help."

"Yea, I figured as much. I am making an executive decision, we go back to the pit today. They have had enough time to get things in order, paperwork and apartments. I just can't keep her out here if she is injured. And I think you guys can handle it now." Connor was glad to hear that Carlo had Luna's health in mind, but would they be able to live among other people?

Luna was in the bathroom drying off when she turned wrong, causing pain to sear through her side. She fell to her knees as she tried not to give into the nausea. She had one arm around her ribs, while the other kept her head off the floor. Just then she saw a gold light around her, and as she raised her eyes, she saw Minerva looking at her.

"It is nearly time, are they ready for this fight?"

"How can we make sure they are ready, we don't even know how to prepare to fight a woman who is nothing more than an electrical impulse?"

"You will know. Like pieces of a puzzle all falling together."

"Will they return to their own times?"

"No, we will not be able to take them back." Luna lowered her eyes, partially happy. "This is what you desired, you want him to stay with you, he would have stayed here either way." Luna raised her eyes to Minerva, but the woman just faded away. She groaned as she tried to stand up, then knock at the door startled her.

"You alright in there?" Luna tried to answer, but as she drew in a breath there was a sharp stabbing pain in her side, and all that came out was a small cry. The door opened just enough to hear the voice clearer. "Do you need help in there missy?" Luna couldn't stop the tears now as she answered Edward.

"Get Claudia please." He called out for Claudia and stood by the door. Claudia came out of Yusuf's room and saw Edward motion towards the bathroom door,

"It's Luna, she needs you. I think she's hurting bag." Claudia rushed down the hallway and opened the door easily, finding Luna laying on the floor in just a pair of panties, a towel halfway draped over her. Claudia pushed the door, blocking the view of the guys in the hallway. She helped get Luna to her feet and soon Connor's voice was heard in the hallway.

"What's wrong, we heard you call for Claudia downstairs." Carlo stood behind Connor as Edward told him he had heard two voices in the hallway, and saw the golden glow coming from under the bathroom door, then he knocked and Luna was asking for Claudia, sounding hurt. Connor leaned on the door, speaking to Luna through the door.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Claudia opened the door, seeing Carlo standing there behind Connor. She motioned for Connor to come into the bathroom and she ran down to the room she and Luna shared. She came back and knocked lightly on the door, sliding in with a different shirt for Luna to put on. She helped Luna with the shirt, and then left Connor and Luna alone.

"Carlo, she said she needs to go home, she needs x-rays."

"FUCK. Alright, everyone start packing your bags, we are heading back to the city ASAP. Claudia, could you pack her things for her. Connor, I" the bathroom door opened, Connor had Luna in his arms.

" I will pack my things, it will not take long." He carried Luna downstairs and gently sat her on a settee in the library before going back up to gather his things. It only took him 8 minutes to gather all his things into his bag. He stopped by the room she shared with Claudia, offering to take down any bags she had packed. He took down a bag of Luna's and one of Claudia's as he made his way back down by Luna.

"Go ahead and put those in the van. I'm not going anywhere." He hesitated, but soon he started carrying the bags out to the van. Soon Edward was next to him with a few more bags.

"She will be alright kid, she's a fighter." Connor looked to the pirate, nodding in agreement. They both headed back inside and Carlo came downstairs after shutting down everything upstairs. Carlo came down and asked Luna to go over the checklist with him, soon he had shut off the water, cleared the lines and shut off the generator and furnace. Once he was done, everyone got loaded up in the van, Carlo and Ezio up front, Yusuf and Claudia in the second row and Connor, Luna and Edward in the back. The ride was bouncy and Luna kept getting jostled, so she leaned into Connor, who took the hint and put his arm around her, trying to take most of the bumps. She put her head in his shirt a few times when the pain hit her worse than usual, but she would take a few deep breaths of his scent and would calm down. Soon they were on the highway and they couldn't get back fast enough.


	10. Waking up

Luna woke up in the pit's infirmary, groggy and sore. She didn't remember much about the ride home, only that Connor was next to her. She could feel bandages on her sides when she tried to sit up, and the pain tore through her. She screamed out as she sat up, but soon a nurse came in pushing her back into the bed. Luna fought, not sure what had happened, but soon a familiar face was at her side.

"Come on now missy. Lay back and relax." She looked over and saw Edward smiling down at her. She relaxed and let the nurse guide her back to the pillow, but she kept her eyes on Edward. Luna didn't recognize the nurse and she grabbed Edwards hand, pulling him close.

"What happened? Where is Connor or Claudia. Where is everyone else?" Edward soothed her hair back as he leaned close to her ear.

"Sshhh. Don't work yourself up. They are all fine, out in the city today with Carlo and your father. You took ill on the way home and you've been down here for three days missy. You're damn lucky you didn't puncture your lung apparently. Now tell me, is Connor really my blood?" Luna smiled at him, then she looked around the room, finding the nurse writing notes on her file.

"Hey, tell the doctor I'm at a 8 on MY pain scale. so that is like a 15 on the normal one." The nurse nodded and headed off down the hallway. Edward stroked Luna's cheek to get her to look at him again.

"Focus here missy, the boy. Is he really related to me?" Luna put her finger to his lips.

"Shut up and let me get to it. Long story short, yes." Edward stood up and paced the room as his mind raced. How could Connor be related to him? Illegitimate son was always a possibility, but he was sure the time's were off. Grandson? That just made Edward shiver, it's not natural to be just a few years older than your grandson. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and Edward saw Dr. Shawmack come in to give Luna an injection into her I.V.

"Hey Doc. Told you not to worry you'd end up seeing me again."

"Luna I swear, you're the reason I'm ready to retire. This makes broken bone number 17 for you. I told you that you need to be careful, if you ever end up in a real hospital they are gonig to see all the knitting on your bones and think you've been abused your whole life." Luna smiled at the Doctor.

"Don't worry, I can prove my awkward clumsiness pretty easy, just let me walk and try to chew gum at the same time." Dr. Shawnack looked over Luna, thinking how much she looked like her mother.

"Just get your rest, and no getting up."

"But I have to pee." The Doctor didn't hesitate to put a bed pan on Luna's lap, smiling as she walked out into the hall. Luna called out after her. "Can't I just have a catheter?"

Edward looked at Luna, and she gave him her best wicked smile.

"Help me out of this bed and over to the restroom and I'll tell you all I can about Connor." Edward smirked as he walked over to the bed, helping Luna hobble over to the bathroom, she had him hold onto her saline bag while she used the bathroom. Once she was done she washed her hands and then her face and headed back to her bed. Edward helped her get situated, not telling her he had gotten a full view of her ass. She slid back into bed, pulling the blanket up around her. Edward pulled another blanket up and over her that was folded at the end of the bed.

"Let's see how to explain Connor."

"He's not my son right?"

"No, grandson. His father, Haythem is from your second wife, Tessa."

"And my son Haythem, why didn't these golden ghost people bring him back too?"

"He wasn't an assassin Edward, he was a Templar. You showed him what you could, on how to fight, and how to hide in plain sight, but you never told him you were in the brotherhood. He joined the Templars, becoming their grand master, until his death." It took him a second to process what Luna had just told him.

"How did he die?"

"At the hands of an assassin." Edward stroked his four-day beard, clearly upset about his son and grandson. Luna got comfortable in her bed, moving pillows about when Edward spoke again quietly.

"Does Connor know?" Luna put her hand on his wrist, pulling gently. He turned his gaze to her, her smile grabbing his attention.

"Now listen to me, I told him not to say anything to you. I didn't know how you would react to him, so I thought it would best if he didn't tell you right away."

"Tell me all that you can about him."

"Don't you want to learn from him?"

"Perhaps your right. One thing, did Haythem treat him well?" Luna patted the bed next to her, and Edward sat facing her.

"You have to understand, Haythem was a lot like you, in the way he was charming and handsome. He used those to his advantage, and he had used his charm to befriend the Mohawk tribe Connor's mother belonged to while searching for a safe hold from the first civilization. What he didn't know is that he had found it, he just didn't have a way to open it. Anyway he and Kaniehtí:io, or Zio had a short-lived love affair, Connor resulting. He never knew he had a son until Connor was 17." She could see sorrow in Edward's eyes, and she reached up, touching his neck softly. "Connor may not have had an ideal life, but he turned out to be a damn good man. someone to be proud of." Edward leaned over, hugging Luna closely and whispering in her ear.

"Do you think the boy likes me? As family?" Luna pulled away and smiled at him, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't know, he keeps his feelings hidden." Edward gave her a devilish smile.

"No, everyone knows how he feels about you. He's been the one at your bedside most of the time." Allison noticed movement in the hallway and soon her room was full. Carlo and Hugh had brought everyone back from their trip into the city and they came to check on Luna, happy to see she was now awake. Edward stood up and turned around to see Connor, noticing Connor was only looking at Luna now. Everyone asked how she was feeling and what she remembered and soon they started leaving, heading down to get some dinner. Edward patted Connor on the shoulder and then headed to leaved the two alone. Connor walked over to the side of Luna's bed, taking her hand as he sat on the chair that had been his place for the past few days.

"You gave us all a scare." Luna watched as he ran his thumb over her fingers, seeing a look in his eyes. So much he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how.

"You know what, I woke up an hour or so ago, and I still haven't eaten, you hungry?" He nodded and got up, asking what she would like. She told him and he leaned down, kissing her forehead as he headed down to the cafeteria. Twenty minutes later and he brought their food back up, eating at her side as she asked about the city visit. He talked about some amusing things that happened, and he asked why some women carried long-haired rats in their bags. Luna about lost it, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Connor, I'm not laughing at you. Alright. So, um, those are dogs. and people call them rat dogs all the time because of their size. If one of those women would have heard you call their dog a rat, they probably would have kicked your ass." Connor was shocked, but after 15 minutes of explaining, he realized Luna wasn't pulling his leg, those were really dogs.

"So where do they have you all staying?"

"They call it an apartment building, not far from here. You have an apartment there."

"Yea, I have half of the top floor. God I can't wait to go home, to sleep in my comfy bed, in my own clothes. I have ton's of room, you could always stay with me if you want." Connor smiled at Luna.

"I would like that, to keep an eye on you. To make sure you are alright." Luna changed the subject, not wanting Connor to be uncomfortable, and soon they were talking about her family. Luna told him that Edward wanted to know about him, and he finally agreed to talk to Edward about it, to give him a fair chance. After a few hours, the nurse came in to give her another dose of a mild pain-killer and Luna felt the effects soon, her eyes were tired and she had a hard time trying to stay awake. Connor pulled his chair close, smoothing Luna's hair back as he chanted softly to her in his native tongue. She smiled as she closed her eyes, hoping he would still be there when she woke up.


	11. Everbody's Favorite Pirate

Luna woke up glancing about the room but she was alone. She sat up slightly, and found that someone had brought her a large bouquet of sunflowers. She smiled as she admired them, from her father no doubt, he always got her sunflowers saying that a flower that size could be the only one to represent how much he loved her. Luna smiled remembering a time when she and her father were close, but voices in the hallway caught her attention. She looked to the door, her dad and William walking in. Her dad smiled seeing she was awake, and William came to her beside.

"How you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected."

"I want you to know I am impressed with how quickly you react to things, something you get from your father I'm sure. I have also met our new recruits, and they are getting adjusted quite easily. Now, what were you thinking going off like that into that old cabin, you knew it was structurally compromised."

"Mr. Miles, I promise you my mind wasn't working correctly, or else I wouldn't have gone in there. Trust me I won't suffer that laps in judgement again."

"Good, well you just get your rest, I think Dr. Shawnack will let you go home today. I'll be seeing you around."

"I can't wait, Thanks Mr. Miles." Luna watched as William left the room, her father now sitting by her bedside.

"Who got you these?" She looked at her dad, surprised to see him pointing at the vase of sunflowers.

"You mean they're not from you?"

"Luna, as much as I wish they were, they're not." Hugh got up and looked over the bouquet, pulling out a small card and handing it to his daughter. She opened the card and smiled, they were from a totally unexpected source. Hugh could see the smile on his daughter's lips, and asked who had sent the flowers.

"Everyone's favorite pirate." Hugh looked at Luna, as she ran her fingers over the script writing inside the card and he wondered if there was more going on between this living relic and his daughter. He suddenly remembered the first day they arrived, how Luna held on to Edward when he carried her to the infirmary. He patted his daughter's arm, leaning over to kiss her forehead before telling her to rest and making his way down the hallway. He went directly to the training room where Edward, Yusuf, Carlo, Connor and Ezio were training and working on techniques. Hugh saw Edward standing there, and he couldn't control his anger as he stormed over, taking Edward by the front of his shirt and pushing him back against the wall.

"You stay away from my daughter you ingrate. You are nothing but scum that happened to help out the order for your own personal gain. You even sold us out once and now you come in here thinking you can charm your way up the food chain, you just stay away from her or so help me I will end you." Carlo and Ezio took Hugh by his arms, pulling him off Edward and standing in front of him. Hugh kept yelling at Edward when Carlo finally got his attention by holding a blade to his throat and whispering in his ear harshly.

"Now I don't know what the hell this is about but you need to cool off Hugh. First off Luna isn't a child and second I happen to know she has feelings for someone else." Hugh looked at Carlo, then down at the blade at this throat. Carlo pulled back slowly, removing the blade and Hugh relaxed.

"Who then, who?" Connor was about to step forward, but Carlo put a firm hand on Hugh's chest.

"What the hell is this about Hugh?"

"She is all I have left to fight for, I don't want anyone to take her away from me." Hugh walked over and sat down on the end of a weight bench, sad look in his eyes. Carlo motioned the guys off for a break as he took a seat next to Hugh.

"Luna isn't a child anymore Hugh, she is going to move in her own direction, with whom ever she wants, with or without your consent. And that really is no surprise to you." Hugh hated to think of Luna's more adult tactics when it came to her contracts, but he knew Carlo was right. With his head hung he softly asked.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have a faint inkling yes." He turned to look Carlo in the eye now, wanting to know if he was being lied to.

"Is it that Connor?"

"What do you think?" To be honest Hugh had figured they were already seeing one another the way Connor seemed to want to be there with her. He looked back at the floor, asking the question all fathers hate to ask.

"Does he treat her good?"

"Would she allow him not to?" Hugh laughed as he looked to Carlo.

"I guess your right. Sorry about that, I guess I need to go apologize to Edward." Carlo nodded in Edwards direction.

"I think you do too." Hugh got up, walking over to where Edward was standing taking a drink of water, and the other men took steps back, not wanting to cross Hugh.

"Edward, I am sorry, I was upset and didn't mean what I said." Edward looked at Hugh, realizing this would define how the others seen him. If he was rude and shot back at Hugh they would believe what Hugh had said about him, but he if accepted Hugh apology the other's would see he was just as devoted to the cause as they were.

"It's alright. We've all been there, said things we didn't mean when we were filled with emotions and fire. I'm sorry for what ever I did to deserve that, but I meant to disrespect." Hugh put a hand on Edward's shoulder as he smiled.

"You didn't deserve it, and there is no reason for you to be sorry. Let's just put this behind us." Hugh then took his leave as the other men went back to work. After hours of training, Connor showered and then made his way to see Luna, only to find the room she had been in empty. He looked around for someone to help him, and they told him Luna got sent home a few hours prior. He made his way outside, and had learned his way to the apartment fairly easily. He arrived and headed up to Luna's apartment, knocking on the door after debating for a few minutes.

"It's open." He slowly opened the door and soon he heard her voice again. "Who's out there?"

"It's me, Connor."

"Hey, I'll be out in just a second." He heard two voices, both female and he heard giggling.

"If this is a bad time I can go."

"Don't you dare leave." The voice wasn't Luna's or Claudia, but the girl who came out smiled at him. "I've been dying to meet you. I'm Rebecca, I worked with Desmond and have actually seen your life, through his memories. I just can't believe I am standing here looking at you, in the flesh. This is just amazing." Rebecca kept rambling on about some sort of software update to possibly teach Connor as well as the other's that were brought here through the animus and Luna came out of the bedroom, her damp hair falling in waves as she walked gingerly.

"Rebecca, your rambling."

"Oh right, well I will talk to Shaun, see if he can't made a quick reference data base while I work on the software update."

"Rebecca, this operative we have on the inside, the unknowing one, do we know who she is yet?"

"No, but Shaun sees her on a daily basis, so he is trying to find out all he can, but we all know his flirting skills are lacking."

"Not when it comes to you." Rebecca looked at Luna, surprise on her face. "What, I'm not the only one who sees through your and his ruse, I know your secretly dating him. Look just get the info. Thank you" Luna smiled as she looked at Connor now.

"Welcome to my place, my offer still stands, you are more than welcome here." He looked around, seeing lots of paintings on the brick walls, then he saw the flowers on the table. He walked over and looked at them before turning his attention back to Luna.

"Is there something going on with you and Edward?" Luna looked at him, not sue where this was coming from.

"No, he sent me flowers after I told him the truth the other day." Connor could see the truth in her eyes, nodding as he moved across the room looking around.

"So much space for one person." Luna sat on the sofa, smiling to herself.

"Well I liked this apartment best, so that is why I chose it. I have a guest room, an art room, a place for an animus, I can entertain, but there is a bonus in my room that made me say yes."

"You have one of those machines, here? May I see it." Luna stood up and walked towards Connor, taking his arm to stabilize herself. He stood rigid for a moment, but realized she was only trying to not jostle her ribs when she walked. She led him into one of the back rooms, and there it was, sitting in the middle of the room, wires connecting in to a computer set up at a far wall.

"There is a needle inserted into the subject's vein, then someone else sits here and watches as well and monitors the person here."

"Did you not say this was created by the Templars?" She could see he was trying to wrap his head around why the brotherhood was using a machine created by their greatest threat.

"It was, but it can also be a great tool for us, when used properly."

"I want you to show me, put me inside the machine." She could see his resolve, knew before too long he talked someone into letting him inside one, but it wasn't going to be her, not yet.

"NO. It's too risky, besides if I had to pull you out in a hurry, I wouldn't be able to all bandaged up like this." Luna could see him looking at the machine, so she decided to show him something he would truly enjoy. She once again took his arm and led him through the apartment, now into her bedroom. At the door she asked him to close his eyes, and she led him over to the bed, pushing on his shoulder, but he did not budge.

"Will you just relax and lay back, I promise I'm in no shape to take advantage of you." He reluctantly laid back and he heard Luna whisper in his ear. "And I only bite when asked to. Open your eyes." When he did, he was surprised to see the red sky above him. There was a large window directly above the bed, giving you a wonderful view as you laid in bed at night, and that was something Connor would love to see before he slept.


	12. Animus Update

It had been nearly three weeks since Luna got to go home and Connor had moved into the spare room so that he could be there if she needed him, at least that is what he told everyone; and now as she made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast she found him standing in front of the stove, already making her some scrambled eggs and toast.

She walked up and leaned against the counter, no need to try to sneak up on him, he heard her get up out of bed two rooms away.

"You know, I could get used to this." Connor as just started to grow accustomed to how people spoke now, so he knew she meant seeing him cooking for her.

"I do not know, you may want to taste my cooking first before you assume that it is good." Luna watched him as he moved about, standing there in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He and Luna had only shared a handful of kisses, and it was getting harder and harder for Luna not to be aroused every time she saw him. She moved around him, pouring herself a cup of coffee before hopping up on the counter. She winced slightly, still having a pain now and again from the still healing ribs. He looked up at Luna, his brows creased together.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, just a little pain from me hopping up here." Connor looked at her before making her plate and setting it on the table along with his. He then came over, taking the coffee mug from her hand and placing it on the counter before lifting her off the counter and back onto the floor. Luna had her hands on his shoulders until her feet were on the floor, the she let them slide around his neck, getting onto her tip toes to kiss him softly. His hands fell to her waist as he leaned down to kiss her again, but a knock at the door stopped them. Rebecca didn't even wait for anyone to answer, she just came in, calling out as she walked into the living room.

"Hello, anyone here."

"Yea, in the kitchen."

"I have it!"

"Have what?"

"The animus update!" Rebecca now stood in the doorway, flash drive in her hand as she beamed like the kool-aid man. Luna on the other hand was concerned, she know Connor would volunteer, but she knew what the animus could do to someone, seeing what it did to Daniel and Clay, as well as experiencing it first hand.

"How do we know it's safe Rebecca?"

"I made it. Have I ever made anything that wasn't?"

"Beside the food you cook?"

"I will test it." Damn it, she knew he would say that. He is like a cat in some way, so damn curious, wanting to know how the animus worked, and how you live days inside it while only minutes passed outside of it. Luna instinctively put her hand on his wrist, like she wanted to hold him back, but knew he would make his own decisions. He turned and looked at her, her eyes downcast as Rebecca went to install the update to the software.

"Do you not trust me to be inside the machine?"

"It's dangerous, I don't want to see you hurt or worse." She had told him about the bleeding effect and how it could cross over into your dreams and waking hours.

"I will be safe, and you will be right there with me." He reached up and brushed her hair back off her shoulder, his large hand felt like it was searing her skin as he touched her neck, then Luna realized the heat was coming from within her, because of his touch.

Soon Rebecca was ready for him, and Luna followed Connor into the room, connecting him to the machine.

"You will be able to hear Rebecca and myself out here, but it takes some time to be able to communicate with us. You will be seeing the life of Desmond right now, and I don't want you in there any longer than an hour. " She then leaned over and kissed his forehead before taking her seat next to Rebecca. Things started to fade in and out in front of Connor's eyes, and now he could see a younger version of William Miles standing there lecturing him about what it means to be an assassin. He could hear Rebecca's voice in his ear, telling him how to control his movements and soon he was leaving the black hills when the visions stopped and he was now back to being himself. He sat up slowly, seeing Luna and Rebecca looking at him.

"I lived years of his life."

"You lived what we chose, and it's been an hour out here."

"He ran away from the brotherhood, yet he is regarded as a hero." Rebecca stood up now, trying not to yell.

"Have you always been the perfect assassin. We've all done stupid things in our past and Desmond saved the entire world, not just a few people, the whole damn world. He is a hero." Luna stood up, putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Becca, it's fine. Connor comes from a different place, remember that." Rebecca looked up at Connor taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But he is a hero."

"I did not mean to upset you. I just did not know that he led such a, different life." Rebecca sat down, typing away and archiving all of the data from Connor. She then left to go to the pit to see William and tell him about the update that may be able to help the past assassins learn more about the world now. Altair had been talking close with William for the past few weeks, and in the beginning he was afraid that William would not be able to lead these assassins. Today though, as he listened to Rebecca explain this machine to William, Altair realized that the order had grown and changed with the times, and William was exactly the man to lead it. William looked to Altair, wanting his input. Altair asked Rebecca if the new update had been tested, and she told them about how well Connor had done. When William heard this he was pleased, now knowing that Connor seemed to be embracing the way life has changed. Altair looked at William with his ancient eyes, telling him to use the tools he had to prepare his assassins. Rebecca went downstairs to tell Carlo about the update and let him know that she would like to put Ezio in the machine.

Carlo and Ezio followed Rebecca back to the room where the animus was hidden, and while Rebecca installed the update, Carlo explained how the machine worked to Ezio. An hour and a half later and Ezio emerged from the room, smile on his face as he looked around at everyone. He sent Edward in to see Carlo and once Edward was done, Yusuf and then Claudia all spent an hour in the animus. By the time Claudia was done, Luna and Connor had shown up at the pit for training. Today they were all in the firing range, learning to shoot modern weapons. Luna was leading the class, taking her time with each person to show then how to stand and keep their shoulders relaxed as they fired. She seen how overly confident Edward had become with the gun as he aimed so she wanted to prove her point to him. She had her body pressed against his side, her hand sliding down his side to his hip, when he fired he didn't hit the target. He turned to look at Luna who just smiled and said "concentrate, and don't get cocky." She then turned to Connor who was biting his lips so hard Luna thought he had to taste blood. She stood next to him until he relaxed, then his shots improved to near perfect every time. He glanced at her, knowing she was staring at him, and she winked. The smallest smile came across his lips as Luna moved next to Claudia, showing her how to keep her stance shoulder width to give her small frame better stability. As she got to Ezio, she could see he needed little help so she moved onto Yusuf, pulling out her own sidearm and challenging him. He matched Luna shot for shot and soon she told them all to stop.

As the time approached eight p.m. everyone started heading home to get some much-needed rest. Luna thought the shooting range was insightful, especially seeing Connor so upset about her touching Edward. That night as she and Connor ate dinner quietly, she watched him, studied his eyes and movements, hoping not to see any signs of the bleeding effect. She knew Rebecca knew what she was doing when she wrote the update to the animus, but was it different because of these people came to be here? There were still so many questions left unanswered, but Luna knew that if Jupiter had chosen these specific people, then they must be the best.


	13. Subway Ride

It had been two weeks since Rebecca had put everyone through the new animus program, and Luna was happy to see that no one was suffering any adverse affects. She and Connor where still at a stale mate, and she was finding it hard to concentrate around him. Today they were supposed to go out and spy on a few markers, or people of interest in the city. Luna had taken Connor into the city a few times, but today would be prolonged exposure to the sights and sounds, and she prayed in her mind that he would do alright. It was still crisp and cool out on the late February morning, so Luna had on jeans, a snug fitting pale pink tank top and white hooded sweatshirt on with her leather boots. Connor had on a pair of dark jeans, a white Under Armour shirt and dark grey hooded sweatshirt on and Luna was already cursing that shirt, they way she could see his muscles rippling under it. He slid on his black boots and Luna smiled at him.

"You nearly ready to go."

"Anytime you are ready."

"Alright, this is your phone. If we get separated, you can call me on this." She handed him the phone, and he looked it over, swiping the screen as he had done when she told him how to use hers. He had a slight smirk on his face when he saw that his background was a photo of a wolf. Luna stood in front of him, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Now while we are out, we are to look like two lovers out for a stroll. So I will either have my arm around yours, or I may hold your hand, are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"With you, it'll be easy." Luna then put her arm around his as they started walking out of her apartment on down the stairs. Once they were out on the street, Luna hailed a cab to take them downtown. They climbed inside and Luna told the driver exactly where to go. The ride was quiet and Luna laid her head on Connor's shoulder as she slid in hand into his. Connor looked at her, watching her as she watched out the front window of the cab, admiring the way her eyes seemed to get heavier as they rode. Finally the cab pulled over, letting them out about three blocks south of Time Square. Luna handed the cab driver a few bills and soon she and Connor were walking arm and arm up towards all the people and lights. Once they got to the epicenter of all the activity, Connor felt Luna's hand slid down his arm, and then her fingers locked with his. Luna lead them to a small cafe just a down 45th and soon they were seated near a window, Luna telling Connor all about the marker that lived across the street. They sat and ate while they watched, and nearly two hours later, the marker was out front, briefcase in his hand.

Luna sent a text to the pit and now she and Connor faced the crowds again before descending into the subway. As they sat on the subway, Luna made another note about someone they had seen in the dinner. Connor was impressed at how well she was able to read these people. Suddenly, the cool calm Luna he was used to clutched onto his arm. There was a fear in her eyes that he had never seen, and he wondered what had done that to her. He scanned the train car, trying to find out what would have caused the sudden change in her, but her lips were nearly touching his ear as she whispered to him.

"Please don't get upset about this." Connor turned to looked at her, but her lips found his. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his, looking him in the eye before a deep voice with a familiar accent said her name. Connor could see fear behind her eyes as she turned to look at the man standing in front of her, and Connor looked up to see a blond man standing there. Connor watched as Luna stood up, toe to toe with the man who was dressed in an expensive three-piece suit.

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean because I'm not dead? I'm here to finish what I started my love." Connor stood up next to Luna, taking her hand in his as she looked up at the man before her.

"How?" She locked her fingers with Connor's trying to feel some of his courage.

"Well, Clay seemed to be wanted by someone else, so I had them waiting on him. Who is this, someone to shower that affection on?" The man turned his attention to Connor, sizing him up as Luna spoke.

"Why, you upset I forgot about you?"

"You never forgot about me lamb, no matter how hard you tired. And you will always be reminded of me."

"Hardly. I forgot about you the moment I closed my eyes, and I haven't looked back."

"If you want I can arrange for you to remember." The man then ran his finger down Luna's jaw, and Connor grabbed his wrist. The man looked at Connor, smirk on his lips.

"What are you going to do in front of all these people?" Connor let the man go, who then turned his attention back to Luna. Connor could see the rage flash in her eyes, and he had no clue what she would do. She smiled at the man, standing closer to him, looking up into his gray eyes.

"Don't worry, if you're back in the city, I have eyes everywhere. So enjoy your time, you never know when it could all just end Tony." The man looked at her, disgusted by the american nick name she had just called him. He then backed away and turned to find another train to sit in. Luna pulled Connor back down in the seat, and he could see her slowly starting to fray. She started taking in deep breaths and he could feel her body trembling next to him. He pulled his hand free from her and he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head against his chest, breathing him in to calm herself. Connor remained calm, his voice just above a whisper as he spoke to her.

"Who was he?"

"A contract. He is not a Templar, but he is usually on their payroll. He is loyal to himself only, and he was causing more problems than we could ever deal with, so we wanted him out of the way. That was how they got Clay. That man has the blood of an assassin on his hands."

"Should I end him?"

"No, he maybe of use to us, we can watch him, well not us directly." Connor looked down at Luna, who had started wiping the tears from her cheeks, who was trying to look strong.

"Why did he call you lamb?" Luna did not look at Connor, instead she played with her nails as she answered.

"That was his pet name for me."

"So you used to be involved with that man?"

"A very long time ago, but I was also the one who put the contract on his head." She expected Connor to be repulsed by her admission, he pulled his arm from her shoulders, he then slid his large hand around hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder, riding in silence until they arrived at their stop, as they got off the train, Luna and Connor started walking towards another small café to check in with a few of the brotherhoods informants. He followed her into the small deli, where the man at the counter buzzed Luna through a door in the back of the room. She and Connor climbed the stairs, finding an old woman sitting in a room, and Connor was sure the woman looked dead, until she spoke.

"Luna, this man you bring, he's older than me." Connor looked at the woman's closed eyes as she smiled at Luna. She opened her eyes, and they were white, so clouded by cataracts that she was surely blind. "Oh, I see. He was sent to help, and he wasn't alone."

"No, he wasn't."

"Juno is gaining strength, but not as much as you have compiled. The ones you asked me to watch, you won't like this. Two are dead, one is fleeing town as we speak, and the child, he is still under their care."

"Thank you. We must head back, but is there anything you need first?"

"Always so kind. You are the only one who ever asks. I am fine, go." As they were turning to walk out, Connor held the door open for Luna, and as he was about to cross the threshold, the woman spoke to him. "Connor, take care of her or you will lose her." Connor looked back at the woman who had closed her eyes, not sure what she meant by her words, but he intended to heed them as a warning.


	14. A kiss goodbye?

Luna and Connor arrived back at the pit, and he watched as she made her way up to her dad's office, filling him on everything that she and Connor had found out. Connor watched from a few yards away, but there was no denying her pain as she spoke. He stood up once he saw Luna fall to her knees, but he was not sure if he should go to her or not.

Inside the office, Luna found herself sobbing to her father, begging him for some sort of plan to get the child away from the Templars.

"If we don't save him, he will end up just like Cross. You know I'm right, that is just what they do. This poor kid will get so screwed up there will never be any hope for him. We can save him, protect him from ending up like Daniel. Please Dad, send someone in to get him. Please. Then on top of that, Antonio Belinza is still alive. He saw me and Connor today. He was so smug and I'm sure he's doing work for Abstergo."

"How do you know he's working for Abstergo." Luna looked up at her dad, tears in her eyes.

"He got close to me, close enough for me to see his cuff links, Abstergo logos. He had one of their executive pens in his shirt pocket as well as a pass card into their building." He father had known about her torrid affair with Antonio, and when it had ended it was bitter and messy. 

"What did you tell him? What did you tell Connor?"

"I told him that his life could end at any moment. I only told Connor that we had a relationship, no more details than that." Luna had moved to the sofa, her head hanging as she thought about Antonio and how ashamed she was of their relationship. Hugh came over, putting his hand on her shoulder as he knelt next to her.

"Alright, I'll call William. I'll tell him we need surveillance on Antonio and then  we will see about getting an extraction team together. Now go home and get some rest." Luna stood up, hugging her father for the first time in months. She turned and headed out to see Connor

"I'm heading home, you coming with me?" Connor nodded as he followed her out onto the streets. They walked side by side together and once they arrived back at the apartment, Luna took a long shower. Connor waited for her on the sofa, taking his gun apart and cleaning it thoroughly. This was something that he had learned recently and he liked it. It reminded him of his old life somehow. As he started putting the gun back together, he heard the water shut off and he waited to hear her footsteps. As she walked into the room he looked up at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Not exactly."

"What is bothering you?"

"There are a lot of things. Antonio Belinza for one."

"You're father will have him watched won't he?"

"Of course, it's just that Antonio and I, we were together for a while and I am just afraid of him hurting me now that he can't have me anymore." She could see the muscles in his jaw tense as he thought about it.

"Would he try to hurt you?"

"With him, it's always a possibility. That was sort of his thing, pleasure for pain, pain for pleasure."

"Than I shall be ready for him." Connor put the gun back together, checking the slide as Luna sat down. Luna came over, taking the gun from Connor's hands and putting them on the coffee table.

"There is more Connor. The child that the seer told me about, I promised his parents that I would ensure he was safe, but two weeks ago he was kidnapped from school."

"Did his parents see anything?"

"Unfortunately, they were murdered that morning. They were both assassins, and she was my best friend. I don't think they are going to hurt him, but what they're going to do is worse. They are going to stick him in one of those damned machines and turn him into a killing machine. He will be deadly but he will also be sick."

"From this bleeding affect that you are worried about?"

"Yea, I don't want that to happen to him, he's only twelve and he's such a good kid. He smart and funny and he could grow up to be so great, but if they do that to him" Luna trailed off, not about to say how terrible it would be. He could see her starting to tear up and he put his arms around her pulling her into his chest. Luna breathed him in, moving closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked up into his dark eyes as she spoke quietly to him. "Connor will you stay with me tonight?"

"If you would like that." She only nodded to him.

Luna pulled away from Connor, heading into the bedroom to lay down, and Connor, put his gun in the biometric case Luna had by the front door before joining her. It was just before sunset and Connor laid on his back, watching they sky change above them. He tensed up slightly feeling Luna pressed against him, but soon he relaxed as he smelled her shampoo. He was caught up watching the sky through Luna's large skylight, it felt like he was home. He started thinking of everyone he knew, and it pained his heart to know that they were all gone, everyone he ever cared about was dead. He could still picture ever detail the manor and all the people who had come to live there, and he starting wondering what had happened to them.

"Luna are you still awake?"

"Yea, what's on your mind?"

"What ever happened to Davenport Manor?"

"No one knows. There is no information on it anywhere in our archives except for your journal. The house is no longer standing, but we have no ideal how or when it fell."

"I would like to know, can we go there sometime?"

"I will see what I can arrange. Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Luna got up on her elbow, looking into Connor's eyes as she spoke softly.

"Connor, I don't know how hard this is for you, but I can only imagine how much pain this is causing you. If you ever want to talk, even to just tell me stories, I will listen, I will be here for you."

"Thank you." Luna could tell he did not want to talk about it, but now it was as if she could feel his heart ache. His mohawk was long, and Luna lazily ran her fingers through his hair as she still watched him. He kept his gaze on the sky, seeing the sky darken, but the city lights made it impossible to see the stars. Connor looked into Luna's gaze and he reached up to touch her cheek. She leaned down, her lips parting as she got close to him and Connor was a little taken back by her deep kiss. Luna kissed him slowly, her lips never leaving his as she shifted, moving so that she was resting on his chest. Connor put an arm on her back as he moved up to his side, the two now facing each other. He felt her legs tangle with his and her fingers slowly ran down his chest as he broke their kiss, pulling away to look at her.

Connor watched her silently and Luna started to get frustrated. She bit her lip as she ran her hands over him, touching him softly and she decided she couldn't wait anymore for him to make the first move. Luna sat up, and Connor got up on his elbow thinking that she was getting out of bed as she turned her back him.

"Connor, do you want to be with me?" He ran his fingers down her back and Luna turned around to look at him. He dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do, I am just unsure how to show you that I want to be with you. This time is so different from what I am used to." Luna slid back into bed, laying next to him as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Connor, just be yourself, I like you for who you are." She put her hand on his chest as she leaned him, kissing him softly. His hand found her hip, sliding up her back as he pulled her close. Luna moved slowly, wanting to savor every moment, the way his muscles flexed, the way his kiss tasted, the weight if his hand on her, every detail. His hand was just sliding back down, rounding over her hip as there was a pounding at the door. Luna pulled from Connor's kiss, smirk across her lips as Connor got up, heading towards the door while mumbling. Luna slid out of bed, following a few feet behind him, until Connor opened the door. As the door opened, a canister came rolling into the room, and smoke started billowing out of it. Luna screamed, but within seconds, everything went black. Connor lasted longer, fighting whoever came into the apartment, but soon, it overtook him as well, and he fell into darkness.

As the fog lifted from Connor, he looked around, realizing he was bound by the wrist and ankles, unable to move. He was in a room, not much bigger than 15 feet by 15 feet, a bed in one corner, a small efficiency kitchen next to that, and an animus taking up the other side of the room. There was a sound from behind him, and he assumed it was a bathroom after hearing water running. He pulled at his restraints, but he couldn't get out of them, he didn't have his blades on when he answered the door. He then began to panic, Luna was in the room too, and he heard her body hit the floor with a sickening thud. A door opened behind him then light female voice was in his ear.

"So nice of you to join us Connor Kenway. How did the assassin's manage to bring you here through time?" Connor did not answer, he was not going to give them any information until he knew Luna was safe. His body went rigid as he felt fingers running along his arms, and soon he caught a glimpse of his captor. She was a tall thin redheaded woman with ivory skin and honey colored eyes. He only glanced at her, then he turned his attention away from her, ignoring her as best he could while her fingers ran over his chest. "Oh come now, let's talk. Tell us how you came to be here."

"Tell me where Luna is?"

"Oh, so you do speak English, I was starting to wonder. Luna, Luna, Luna. Her name doesn't ring a bell."

"I was with her when you took me."

"Oh see, I wasn't the one who took you, I had you brought here. If this Luna was with you, well I hate to say it, but they may have gotten rid of her." Connor's eyes snapped up to hers, and she could see every ounce of hatred and anger that had just bubbled up inside of him. "Let's start over. My name is Scarlett, and I will be here to take care of you while you are in our little machine here, sleeping."


	15. Broken and Beaten

Luna woke up, head pounding, and she felt arms around her. She raised her head, but the pain was excruciating. She reached her hand up, feeling for whoever had her.

"Missy stay with us now. We are on our way to have you looked at?" She felt the warm blood running down her head, and the tears stung her eyes.

"Connor."

"Ssshhh, we have everyone out looking for him. You need to stay calm right now." She could hear Edward's heartbeat in ear from where her head was resting on his chest, and she could tell he was upset. She lightly ran her fingers back and forth over his neck, and she could hear his heartbeat slow down. Edward looked down at Luna, crying in his arms and he didn't know what to say. Luckily when Connor fought back, Edward, Carlo and Yusuf heard it, coming upstairs to see what was going on, unfortunately they were too late to see where Connor had been taken. Luna was the lucky one, she had been beaten and kicked a few times, and if they hadn't found her, who knows what would have happened to her.

"Edward."

"Yes, I'm right here. I won't go anywhere."

"Find him. Please."

"We will do everything we can, but right now I am going to stay with you until I know you are going to be alright." Luna tried to force her eyes open, but the pain was too much.

"It hurts too bad."

"I know, I know it does, but you fight it, you hear me. You fight this pain, don't let it get the better of you." He could feel her gripping his shirt, and he wished they were there already. Soon Carlo pulled into the large hospital and looked at Edward.

"Remember, she lives in our building and we heard a commotion and found her like this. No mention of Connor, we don't want to cops involved into this too much." Edward nodded as he got out of the jeep, carrying Luna into the E.R. A triage nurse immediately ran over, looking at Luna.

"Bring her in here, what happened?" She showed Edward a gurney to lay her on, and he kept hold of her hand, as he watched her.

"I don't know. She lives upstairs from me and when I went up to check on her after hearing a lot of bangs, this is how I found her. She's in and out of it, saying she's in a lot of pain. Please, I want her to be all right, I need her to be alright."

"What's her name?"

"Luna."

"And yours?"

"Edward."

"Alright Edward, I'm going to need you to wait in the waiting room. We will let you know something as soon as we can." Edward felt the nurse pushing his chest but he looked at Luna, and slowly let go of her hand, and heading out to the waiting room. He took a seat, and soon Carlo was next to him.

"They have her?"

"Yea, nurse said I had to wait out here."

"We will see cops here soon I'm sure, oh look there he is now, Thank god."

"I thought we didn't want too much police involvement?"

"We don't, but that cop, he's a friend of the organization, he will understand how to handle it." The officer walked over to Edward and Carlo, talking to them as normal.

"The nurse tells me you brought in the young woman who was beaten." Edward spoke up.

"Yes, we didn't want to wait for an ambulance." the officer leaned to Carlo, clearing his throat as he sat down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Is it really Luna?" Carlo cleared his throat to stop his eyes from watering.

"Yea."

"Tell me what I'm going to find. and what it really was."

"The door will be kicked in, a few things broken. But someone was let in, a canister was found, sleeping gas. Whoever it was, knew they had to subdue her and Connor."

"Connor?"

"Her boyfriend. He was taken."

"And they did that to her? Who is this guy?"

"Someone very important, but we have teams out looking for him."

"So this is going to look like a B&E."

"Yea."

"And the room?"

"Sealed off."

"I'll go there personally, with a few like-minded officers. Remember you two are going to have to work with me." The officer looked at Edward. "I'm officer Kidd, and you are?" Edward looked at his name, and he felt like this was someone to trust.

"I'm Edward."

"Well, I'll take your statement first, then Carlo's. Come with me." Edward looked at Carlo who nodded for him to go and then he followed Officer Kidd into a private waiting area, giving his full statement. He then left and Carlo came in, giving the same story. When Carlo came out, Edward was up at the desk, talking to one of the nurses.

"Please, is she alright."

"Sir, we have no update, she is being cared for by one of our best doctors. We'll call you when we find out something." He turned around, seeing Carlo sit back down, and he made his way back over, sitting down too.

Meanwhile Connor's captor was getting to know him quite well. Scarlet had cut Connor's shirt off of him, and then she sat on his lap, applying the electrodes to his chest before putting the needle in his arm. Connor fought as best he could, but she had him tied up good. He felt her lips next to his ear, causing his blood to boil, the only person he wanted this close to him was Luna.

"Ssshhh. That didn't hurt now did it." She press her lips to his neck and he pulled away from her. He heard her laugh as she reached over and picked something up. She then grabbed his chin, tuning it towards her, but he resisted. "Look at me, you're going to want to see this." Connor slowly turned to her direction, and then she showed him a needed. "This is going to make you sleep, it makes things harder for us to get our information, but this way you don't fight giving it to us. Now if you don't want to go to sleep, you can give me what I want." She licked her lips and leaned into kiss him, but he turned away and she leaned over, biting his neck. "Fine, the hard way then." She plunged the needle into the I.V. , and soon Connor felt like his veins were on fire, then he felt tired, giving into the sleep.

As Edward and Carlo waited, Claudia and Hugh showed up and Hugh made his way over to the desk.

"My daughter has been brought in, her name is Luna."

"Please give me a minute to check to see if someone is able to talk to you." Hugh waited at the desk while Claudia looked at Edward and Carlo, sitting next to them.

"She will be fine right?" Carlo could see the concern in Claudia's eyes, and he didn't want to hurt her by saying he wasn't sure.

"I pray she is." Cluadia sat back, hoping Yusuf and Ezio were able to find Connor.

The nurse came out and told Hugh that the doctor would be out shortly, and he paced as he waited.

"Mr. Armstrong, please this way." Hugh looked up at the man in the white coat, following him as he led Hugh back into one of the E.R. rooms. Luna was bandaged up, and Hugh nearly fell as he saw her. "Your daughter is strong, she's been fighting us tooth and nail. She has four broken ribs, her jaw was dislocated and there was a deep laceration on her temple, as if she was struck with something. The police are looking into who did this, and I am doing everything in my power to make sure she comes out of this with minimal effects. The pain medicine has her sleeping now, we are admitting her and soon they will take her upstairs to her room." Hugh came over, holding Luna's hand as he looked over her. Soothing her hair back as he cried, saying he was so sorry he wasn't there to protect her. The doctor put a hand on Hugh's shoulder before leaving Hugh to be alone with his daughter. After twenty minutes she was taken upstairs to her room, and Hugh told they others they could come up, but Carlo and Claudia thought it would better for them to go out to look for Connor. Edward followed Hugh up to see Luna and when he saw her all cleaned up, he stood by her side, taking her hand. He leaned down, not caring Hugh was watching him as he spoke to Luna softly.

"I told you I'd stay until they told me that you were going to be alright. Now you are going to be just fine, but please don't fight the doctors, they are helping you. I will go out now to find Connor, and I will bring that boy back." Luna gripped Edwards hand, and he brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. "Your dad is here, he is going to stay with you, I'll check on you soon missy." Edwards kissed Luna's forehead and then he looked at Hugh, nodding before leaving the hospital.


	16. The Red Woman

Connor was looking around, seeing a woman and a place he had never seen before, she was calling him Edward. He was living as his grandfather, he was inside the machine. Connor fought the machine, not wanting to give them any information, but little by little, they were getting what they wanted. The were turning him against the assassins, making him see all that his ancestors had done before him. He felt like he had lived years of Edwards life, and as Scarlet pulled him out of the machine, he felt weak. She came over, straddling his lap again, this time a cup of broth in her hands.

"Would you like to drink some of this? If you behave nicely I will feed you." Connor parted his lips and she brought the cup up to them, tipping it slowly so he could drink. He took a long sip, and when she pulled the cup away, he looked at her.

"How long was I in there?"

"Oh don't worry, I took good care of you." Connor could feel her weight on him, and that disgusted him. He could feel her lips close to the skin on his neck, and he tried to distract her.

"May I have another drink?" She bit down in his earlobe, and Connor pulled against his restraints. Scarlet pulled back and looked at Connor while she picked up the cup she had brought in. She brought it up his mouth, but dumped it down his chest before getting up and retrieving another needle.

"I told you, you must behave nicely." She then jabbed the needle into the i.v. pushing the medication in faster than she should have. The cold rushed through Connor's vein followed by in the intense burning, the sensation traveled up his arm and neck, then the world went black.

Luna woke up, seeing her dad sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She tried to sit up, but found that the pain was too much. Hugh stirred, then he heard his name, and it was the best sound he could ever imagine.

"Daddy. Wake up." Her voice was muffled as her jaw had been wired shut, but he heard her nonetheless.

"Luna, oh god how are you sweetheart?" There were tears in her eyes as she tried to talk, the pain almost unbearable.

"Have they found him?"

"No, Not yet. They haven't stopped though."

"How long?" He could see her struggling and he stopped her, knowing what she wanted to know.

"It's been close to 24 hours." Luna dropped her head back, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard a sound at the door, and the nurse came in.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you awake. How is the pain?" Luna held up both hand, displaying seven fingers to the nurse. "Let's get you something for pain then. I can have the doctor come in to talk to you, he's going to want to see you now that you're awake."

Luna could only nod in agreement and the nurse left, and on her way out she passed another man coming in, Edward. He stood in the doorway, looking her over as she stared out the window. 

Edward could see tears rolling down Luna's cheeks, and he took a step inside the door. She heard his footfall and turned to look at him, her eyes were red as she searched his face for any indication that he had found Connor. Edward couldn't even face her, her eyes bore too much sadness, so he looked to the ground.

"Nothing yet, I only stopped by to check on you." He looked up at her slowly, and he could see she was holding a hand out for him. Edward walked over taking her hand and Hugh excused himself, saying he needed a cup of coffee, letting Luna talk to Edward privately. "He's my blood, I'll look for the rest of my days if I have to. I'll look until we find him."

She brought his hand up to his lips, kissing it softly as he looked into her eyes. He could see she was in pain and soon the nurse came back in with a shot of something, slowly adding it to her i.v. As the nurse left Edward turned back to her, soothing her hair back as he sat on the side of her bed. Luna touched his cheek, crying softly as she looked at him.

"Please. Find him" Edward closed his eyes, swallowing down a lump in his throat before he could answer her.

"I give you my word missy. You rest now, I want you better when I bring him back to you. Aye?"  She nodded and he then pressed a kiss to her forehead before he pulled away. She slowly let his hand go as he looked at her, then once his fingers left her skin, he turned and left, not able to face her anymore. Not until he had good news. It killed him to see her so sad, and he didn't want to have to give her any bad news ever again.

Hugh met up with Edward in the hallway, and he could see the tears threatening to fall in Edward's eyes. They spoke briefly, and soon Hugh was back at Luna's bedside. Edward headed into the pit, putting together some new information that had been gathered about the guys who took Connor. One of the technical analyst hacked into a city camera and spotted the car that Connor was pushed into. They now were trying to track the car as it drove through the streets, but it was going to take hours to double-check all the footage. Several hours later, they got the worst news, they men that had taken Connor were found dead. Edward turned and swiped his cup of coffee off the desk he was leaning on, cursing loud.

"We need to know who in the hell these gents were. We need to find out who paid them to do this and we need to know now damn it." Soon Ezio and Carlo were by his side and they all started doing research on the two hired henchmen. After three hours on searching and combining the information the acquired they found out who the two men were, and a list of some of their known associates. Carlo could see that Edward was exhausted, but he pushing himself to find Connor.

"Edward, why don't you go take quick refresher nap. I promise you we can handle this, we will come get you when we pinpoint an address."

"No, I'm good. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Edward, you're exhausted, and you're no good if your brain isn't working right. I promise, we won't make a move without you."

"Fine, but don't let me sleep for more than an hour, and when I wake up, I want to know everything."

"Of course." Edward walked away defeated, and when he came across a room with bunks in it, he found one and laid down. He tossed and turned not able to relax, but his eyes were heavy, he closed then, sleep setting in quickly. His dreams were haunting images of how they found Luna, beaten and left on the living room floor. It was apparent that whoever had beat her, kicked her while she was already out. Images of someone kicking her and striking her plagued him. Suddenly he sat upright, feeling that someone was next to him. The room was dark, but there was golden glow coming from above him. Edward turned his eyes up toward the ceiling, and he saw a figure of a woman.

"Edward, you care for her so much, and for Connor as well. You must find him before they turn him against you."

"I'm trying, where can I find him?"

"The red woman has him. She will use his mind and his body for her own desires."

"Who is the red woman?" In an instant the woman was gone, just as someone opened up the door to the room

"Edward? Hey you awake, we have the list of name narrowed down." Edward jumped up, heading out into the hallway where Carlo was waiting on him. Once they were both back next to Ezio, Rebecca and Shaun walked in. Carlo surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to help. What can we do?" Shaun was bit intimidated by Ezio and Edward, they both were monstrous men, so he kept his sass hidden.

"WE are just about to look over the list of potential suspects. Alright first we have Winter Rellings, but it's doubtful he's our guy. The last reports we got on him placed him in Greece just hours before the attack. Next is Antonia Belinza he was confirmed alive by Luna just a days ago, and we know he turned Clay over to abstergo. We also know that he and Luna had a torrid affair, so he's got motive. Then there is Sebastian Moran, he has plotted against the brotherhood for a long time, and he's in New York. Our final suspect, is Scarlet Bardin. She's a rouge Templar who decided she'd rather make herself rich than to deal with Abstergo's rules, and she and Luna crossed paths a few times." Edward then pointed to her name on the list.

"The golden ghost woman, she woke me up. She said The Red Woman had Connor. She's the only woman on the list." Rebecca then added with a smile.

"Scarlet is also a shade of red."


	17. Scarlet

Shaun had spent the last few hours trying to compile a comprehensive list of places Scarlet could be hiding Connor, and he found a large warehouse that she had bought a few years back. She had the electrical updated, and the basement worked on, but the rest of the warehouse was never touched. Shaun has a sneaking suspicion that she was using it for cover but the problem was that there was rumor that the entrance to the basement was hidden. Edward watched as Carlo got a team together, and then they all left, leaving for the hour-long drive to this location. There was a second scene that was a possibility, so Carlo had a team head there as well, hopefully finding nothing.

Carlo, Edward and their team made it to the location given to them by Shaun, and when they arrived, they knew it would be hard to find the entrance. The searched the building floor by floor, and no one had found any indication that the site even had a basement, but Edward knew he could see thing others couldn't, so he would go along behind them searching for the entrance himself. Carlo was ready to give up, but Edward refused to leave until he checked out every square inch himself. They had looked for an hour, and now it had been another forty-five minutes, but Edward finally found it.

"How did you do that?"

"I have a gift for it. Let's go." The group started descending the stairs, and soon they were looking at a long corridor, lined with doors. They broke off into small groups, and Carlo was relieved most of the rooms were empty, but he was sickened to find out they each had an animus in them. There were a few rooms with people strapped into the machines, but of the 17 people they found, only three were still alive. They started extracting the people, and soon Edward saw something. He and Carlo headed into a seemingly empty room, but Edward saw a hidden switch on the back wall. Soon he and Carlo were walking down a shallow set up steps, and just as they got to the bottom, a shot was fired, grazing Carlo in the arm. Edward lunged at the shooter, taking them down quickly, and he realized this must be Scarlet. Carlo got up, quickly, coming over and taking his blade to Scarlet's neck as she laid on her stomach.

"Edward, you get Connor, I've got to talk to Scarlet." Edward released her to Carlo, and he jumped into pulling Connor out of the machine. Connor was still groggy, and he wasn't sure what was real, and what was from the animus. As Edward tried bringing Connor back to reality, Carlo leaned down to speak to Scarlet through his gritted teeth.

"We came here to rescue one man, and we find seventeen others being held. but only three were alive. You have wasted enough lives you wicked bitch. Who is paying you for your information? Tell me and I may just spare this precious little life of yours."

"You won't hurt me Carlo, we have history." He pressed the edge of his blade to her throat, drawing blood.

"You're right, we have history, and what history is that. Oh right, you leaving me for dead. Maybe I should just repay the favor." She could feel the blood on her flesh, and she knew now was not the time to try to reason with Carlo.

"It's Antonio. He has a buyer who is paying me, but I only deal through Antonio. He's threatened to do worse to me than kill me, so if you're going to, please do it, spare me from his sick mind." Carlo looked at her, pulling her hair so she would face him and he could see real fear in her eyes. He had dealt with Antonio before, knowing the devious things he was capable of.

"I'll spare you from his hand, by taking you with me."

"Carlo, I owe you."

"I know, just remember that when I come asking for payment." She glanced at him over her shoulder, and she admitted, he was more handsome than she remembered, but she knew that ship had sailed long ago. Soon they heard Connor raising his voice at Edward.

"You were nothing more than a coward, a thief who only helped himself. I do not want you near me or Luna."

"Now you listen here, I learned from my mistakes, and this is my chance to make things right."

"No, you had your chance. Just stay away." Edward watched as Connor stumbled off, still groggy as he headed down the hall, and Edward shouted after him.

"I simple thanks for saving your ass would be nice." Connor kept walking, rushing up the hall to get to Luna, hoping she was outside waiting on him. Edward helped Carlo take Scarlet up the stairs, shoving her into the van on the floor at everyone's feet. Connor had gotten in the passenger seat, and Carlo could see rage in his eyes, but also that he looked weak. Edward slid into the back of the van, looking over Scarlet, knowing she was the reason Connor no longer trusted him. He wanted to just end her right there, but instead he watched her, thinking he'd have his day.

Carlo took everyone back to the pit, and Connor looked at him, grabbing his arm as he got out of the car.

"You told me Luna is in the hospital."

"She is, but you and I have to get checked out here before I'll take you to her. The police are involved, and right now they think you were in Rome for work when her apartment was broken into. So, what we are going to do is go in, get you looked at, clean you up and put some food in you. Then I will take you to her." Connor looked at Carlo wanting to argue but finally he let go and got out of the van, going in and directly to the medical station. The doctor, looked him over, saying he was going to be alright, but he had to replenish his fluids, Connor went and showered, putting on the dress clothes Carlo had set out for him. Connor then sat down to eat even though he had no appetite, he did so only so that he could get to Luna. Just as Connor was finishing his dinner, Edward walked over and sat down.

"I'm going with you to the hospital." Connor stopped eating, scowling as he looked at Edward in disgust.

"I do not think that would be wise Edward." The blond man leaned forward, his look pleading as he looked at his grandson.

"I promised Luna I would come back with you, and I do not intend on breaking that promise to her. Please understand I know I made mistakes, but I worked hard to right those wrongs." Connor glared at him, not wanting to be in the same century, must less the same room or car. Carlo then came down, able to see the tension between Connor and Edward.

"Let's go guys." He got them out to his jeep, driving them directly to the hospital and Connor was not happy he had to follow Edward up to Luna's room. Edward walked to just outside the room, and when he looked in to see Luna laying there, he just stopped. He turned around to Connor, seeing the anxious look in his dark eyes.

"She is waiting for you, go on. Go get her." Connor stood there, looking at Edward, and he thought back to what Rebecca said about Desmond, how there is no perfect assassin. He then put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Let's go in together." Edward looked at Connor, and pretty soon Edward walked in and looked at Luna, sad look on his face. Luna looked up, nearly ready to cry as she saw Edward, but just then, Connor walked in. The tears streamed down her face as Connor walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him as he got to her. Edward smiled as then Luna looked up at him pulling away from Connor as she spoke.

"Thank you." Edward walked over, hugging Luna and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled away, leaving them alone as he met up with Carlo and Hugh in the hallway.


	18. Treasures

Shaun had spent the last few hours trying to compile a comprehensive list of places Scarlet could be hiding Connor, and he found a large warehouse that she had bought a few years back. She had the electrical updated, and the basement worked on, but the rest of the warehouse was never touched. Shaun has a sneaking suspicion that she was using it for cover but the problem was that there was rumor that the entrance to the basement was hidden. Edward watched as Carlo got a team together, and then they all left, leaving for the hour-long drive to this location. There was a second scene that was a possibility, so Carlo had a team head there as well, hopefully finding nothing.

Carlo, Edward and their team made it to the location given to them by Shaun, and when they arrived, they knew it would be hard to find the entrance. The searched the building floor by floor, and no one had found any indication that the site even had a basement, but Edward knew he could see thing others couldn't, so he would go along behind them searching for the entrance himself. Carlo was ready to give up, but Edward refused to leave until he checked out every square inch himself. They had looked for an hour, and now it had been another forty-five minutes, but Edward finally found it.

"How did you do that?"

"I have a gift for it. Let's go." The group started descending the stairs, and soon they were looking at a long corridor, lined with doors. They broke off into small groups, and Carlo was relieved most of the rooms were empty, but he was sickened to find out they each had an animus in them. There were a few rooms with people strapped into the machines, but of the 17 people they found, only three were still alive. They started extracting the people, and soon Edward saw something. He and Carlo headed into a seemingly empty room, but Edward saw a hidden switch on the back wall. Soon he and Carlo were walking down a shallow set up steps, and just as they got to the bottom, a shot was fired, grazing Carlo in the arm. Edward lunged at the shooter, taking them down quickly, and he realized this must be Scarlet. Carlo got up, quickly, coming over and taking his blade to Scarlet's neck as she laid on her stomach.

"Edward, you get Connor, I've got to talk to Scarlet." Edward released her to Carlo, and he jumped into pulling Connor out of the machine. Connor was still groggy, and he wasn't sure what was real, and what was from the animus. As Edward tried bringing Connor back to reality, Carlo leaned down to speak to Scarlet through his gritted teeth.

"We came here to rescue one man, and we find seventeen others being held. but only three were alive. You have wasted enough lives you wicked bitch. Who is paying you for your information? Tell me and I may just spare this precious little life of yours."

"You won't hurt me Carlo, we have history." He pressed the edge of his blade to her throat, drawing blood.

"You're right, we have history, and what history is that. Oh right, you leaving me for dead. Maybe I should just repay the favor." She could feel the blood on her flesh, and she knew now was not the time to try to reason with Carlo.

"It's Antonio. He has a buyer who is paying me, but I only deal through Antonio. He's threatened to do worse to me than kill me, so if you're going to, please do it, spare me from his sick mind." Carlo looked at her, pulling her hair so she would face him and he could see real fear in her eyes. He had dealt with Antonio before, knowing the devious things he was capable of.

"I'll spare you from his hand, by taking you with me."

"Carlo, I owe you."

"I know, just remember that when I come asking for payment." She glanced at him over her shoulder, and she admitted, he was more handsome than she remembered, but she knew that ship had sailed long ago. Soon they heard Connor raising his voice at Edward.

"You were nothing more than a coward, a thief who only helped himself. I do not want you near me or Luna."

"Now you listen here, I learned from my mistakes, and this is my chance to make things right."

"No, you had your chance. Just stay away." Edward watched as Connor stumbled off, still groggy as he headed down the hall, and Edward shouted after him.

"I simple thanks for saving your ass would be nice." Connor kept walking, rushing up the hall to get to Luna, hoping she was outside waiting on him. Edward helped Carlo take Scarlet up the stairs, shoving her into the van on the floor at everyone's feet. Connor had gotten in the passenger seat, and Carlo could see rage in his eyes, but also that he looked weak. Edward slid into the back of the van, looking over Scarlet, knowing she was the reason Connor no longer trusted him. He wanted to just end her right there, but instead he watched her, thinking he'd have his day.

Carlo took everyone back to the pit, and Connor looked at him, grabbing his arm as he got out of the car.

"You told me Luna is in the hospital."

"She is, but you and I have to get checked out here before I'll take you to her. The police are involved, and right now they think you were in Rome for work when her apartment was broken into. So, what we are going to do is go in, get you looked at, clean you up and put some food in you. Then I will take you to her." Connor looked at Carlo wanting to argue but finally he let go and got out of the van, going in and directly to the medical station. The doctor, looked him over, saying he was going to be alright, but he had to replenish his fluids, Connor went and showered, putting on the dress clothes Carlo had set out for him. Connor then sat down to eat even though he had no appetite, he did so only so that he could get to Luna. Just as Connor was finishing his dinner, Edward walked over and sat down.

"I'm going with you to the hospital." Connor stopped eating, scowling as he looked at Edward in disgust.

"I do not think that would be wise Edward." The blond man leaned forward, his look pleading as he looked at his grandson.

"I promised Luna I would come back with you, and I do not intend on breaking that promise to her. Please understand I know I made mistakes, but I worked hard to right those wrongs." Connor glared at him, not wanting to be in the same century, must less the same room or car. Carlo then came down, able to see the tension between Connor and Edward.

"Let's go guys." He got them out to his jeep, driving them directly to the hospital and Connor was not happy he had to follow Edward up to Luna's room. Edward walked to just outside the room, and when he looked in to see Luna laying there, he just stopped. He turned around to Connor, seeing the anxious look in his dark eyes.

"She is waiting for you, go on. Go get her." Connor stood there, looking at Edward, and he thought back to what Rebecca said about Desmond, how there is no perfect assassin. He then put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Let's go in together." Edward looked at Connor, and pretty soon Edward walked in and looked at Luna, sad look on his face. Luna looked up, nearly ready to cry as she saw Edward, but just then, Connor walked in. The tears streamed down her face as Connor walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him as he got to her. Edward smiled as then Luna looked up at him pulling away from Connor as she spoke.

"Thank you." Edward walked over, hugging Luna and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled away, leaving them alone as he met up with Carlo and Hugh in the hallway.


	19. Drunken Nights

Connor had been gone for three days, then that turned into five, then eight. Luna grew increasingly worried by the hour, wondering why this was taking so long. She had talked her father into letting her come to work, even if it was just clerical, that way she could keep her mind busy. She sat in the office, typing away as she went over some of the orders that had been carried out. It was late that afternoon when someone darkened her doorway, she looked up to see Edward leaning against her door frame, arms crossed.

"No word yet?" She simply shook her head, and he could tell she hadn't slept well at all. "How are you holding up then?" Her eyes moved back to him, her voice weak and soft as she spoke.

"I'm worried, so is my dad. That alone is enough to terrify me." Edward came over and sat down, smiling as he put a single daisy down on her desk.

"Hugh doesn't seem to be the worrying type, that is scary. Connor's tough, he's probably on his way home to you now." She picked up the flower, twirling it around as she looked at Edward.

"Thanks. That look you had, leaning on my door, he looks just like you when he does that." Luna went back to work, trying hard not to break down crying. Edward could tell as he leaned forward, speaking softly to her.

"Come on missy. Let's go grab a bite, you can tell me all about this Antonio." She shifted slightly, not really hungry but agreeing anyway. She had found out that Antonio was the one who wanted Connor taken but it didn't feel coherent to her. She was sure he had a buyer for the information and he was just the middle man, but who else would know Connor was even there, after all they had kept everyone off the grid. She and Edward made their way down to the cafeteria, Luna grabbing a salad and Edward taking a moment before settling on a burger. They sat down at a small round table, Luna filling in Edward on everything she could think of about for two. She leaned back in her chair, looking at Edward once she finished telling what she knew.

"Well there you have it, that's all I can tell you about Antonio. Tell me what you know about this assignment Connor is on with Carlo and Ezio." Edward sat back in his chair, taking a long drink of water before he told her.

"This is just hear say, but from what I gather, they were on some sort of recovery mission. Something to do with an old map." Luna leaned forward, resting her head on her hand as she tried to remember all the locations on the map Connor had drawn. She let out a breath thinking at least it had nothing to do with Abstergo or Antonio. Edward could see the exhaustion in her eyes and it pained him to see her so upset. "The boy is going to make his way back to you, I have no doubt." He could see her eyes mist over as she looked at him. She stood up, heading back to her office as he followed behind her. He walked quietly until she got to her office and he followed her inside, sitting across from her. She sat there trying not to look at him as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept well at all, I just can't alone. After everything that happened, and then dad had to send him out. I feel so vulnerable now." Edward leaned forward, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say without sounding creepy.

"Missy, if it would help you, would you like to come stay at my place. I don't have an extra room but you could take the bed and I'll take the couch. If you would rather stay at your place I understand that too. Just know that I'm here."

"Thanks, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just going to head home tonight, besides your only a floor away." Edward stood up, walking to her side as he spoke softly.

"You just yell if you ever need me. I'll come as quick as these legs will carry me." He walked out of her office, leaving her as she controlled her tears. Six hours later and Luna was on her way home, riding along with Claudia and Yusuf back to the apartment building. Claudia insisted she eat dinner with them, and she accepted, not wanting to be rude. After dinner she helped clean up before joining Claudia drinking a glass of wine. Claudia was happy to see her finally relax, seeing Luna smile for the first time in a week. Before the two girls knew it, they had finished the bottle and talked well into midnight.

Luna walked out into the hallway, looking at the steps and then turning and looking down the hall. She knocked on the door, leaning against it as she went into a fit of the giggles. The door opened and Luna fell in onto Edward's chest. She looked up at him, laughing as she hooked her arm around his neck.

"Deadly you are, with those blue eyes and blond hair. Not to mention that ink." Her fingers were travelling across his tattoos slowly and Edward could smell the alcohol on her breath as he helped her into the living room and onto the couch.

"You've had one two many missy." She laid back on the sofa, studying him as he shut the door and went into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. She got up, wobbly but standing, and she made her way to the door, leaning against it with one hand.

"No, I've not had enough, that's the problem. Not once, not a single time and now this." Edward turned around, leaning against the counter trying to figure out what she meant. Luna slowly strode over to him, admiring that he like Connor slept in just a pair of shorts. She pulled her hair band out, letting her dark hair fall around her as she stood there taking every detail of Edward in. Now she realized it had to be hard and odd for Connor to see his grandfather as a young man, standing before him as flesh. "How old are you Edward?" She took a few more steps toward him, noticing he was avoiding eye contact now.

"Old enough to know you're drunk and you just need to sleep this off." She was now directly in front of him, the smell of her shampoo wafting over him. He turned her around by her shoulders, leading her towards the living room and back onto the sofa. Once she had sat down he went back and finished her cup, bringing her in the coffee with cream. He sat the cup down on the coffee table, looking at her propped up there as she had a lustful look in her eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips, taking in a deep breath as he watched. There was no need to lie to himself, he desperately wanted to taste the wine on her lips, but he sat down in an armchair as she shifted her gaze to the steam rolling off the coffee. He watched as Luna sat up, taking a drink of her coffee, setting it back down before she gave him a serious look.

"Maybe I should just go up and go to bed. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Luna stood up, tripping lightly as she walked towards the door causing Edward to jump to his feet to steady her. In that moment Luna's hands slid down his chest as his arms slid around her, keeping her upright. She giggled softly as she looked up into his blue eyes, her cheeks now dusted with a blush as she licked her lips slowly. Edward swallowed hard as he watched her, telling himself this was just the alcohol that was making her behave this way. She moved her hand up his chest, her fingers sliding around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms. Luna smiled as she dropped kisses across his neck, hearing him gasp and moan each time she did so.

Edward moved with her against his chest, taking her to the bedroom and laying her down softly. As he was bent over her, pulling his hands out from behind her back, she gave him a heavy-lidded look. He reached back, taking her hands off his neck so he could stand up to the sound of an aggravated moan leaving her throat. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him so that he wouldn't have to resist her. Luna threw herself back, wishing she could just get a little relief, the wine now do most of her thinking. She stood up, stripping down to just her bra and panties, and then she looked through the dresser, finding one of Edwards t-shirt's to put on. She made her way out into the hallway turning to see Edward laying on the couch looking at her. Luna walked over, picking up the coffee cup and taking it into the kitchen where she made herself a glass of water. She stood there, drinking nearly the whole glass before she turned and walked back into the living room. She leaned over the back of the couch talking to Edward.

"I won't bother you anymore tonight, but I can't sleep alone. Join me in bed please." There were tears in her eyes as she walked away, heading back into the bedroom. She left the door open, dim light from the hallway cascading into the room in a sliver. She crawled into bed smiling as she heard footsteps in the hallway, then she saw the room go dark. She heard Edward moving around, finally feeling the bed shift under his weight as he slid next to her. Edward was laying with his back to her when her fingertips slid ever so lightly over his back. He felt her against his back, her arm around his middle as her legs moved just behind his. Her breath was hot against the back of his shoulder as she spoke softly in a sleepy voice.

"Thank you for this, I'll figure out a way to repay you." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, humming softly as she snuggled against him. Edward closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, not wanting to be tempted by her flesh but he was finding hard not to roll over and just taste her lips. He let his hand rest over hers, her fingers twisted with his as she hugged him close, her soft hums letting him know she was drifting off and for the first time in days, she finally slept through the night.


	20. Tension

Luna woke up to the sun shining in on her and she felt a body next to hers. She opened her eyes, hoping it was Connor and that everything she remembered from the night before was a dream. She knew she was wrong when she saw the tattoos on his back, she was still curled up next to Edward, and right now she tried to think of everything she did the night before. Edward could feel her moving, so he turned over so he could see her expression. Once she felt him shifting she closed her eyes so that he thought she was still sleeping, but it wasn't really working. Edward pushed the hair back off her face and she slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

"Don't worry, nothing happened last night. Although I will say you seemed pretty determined at first." Luna smiled at him, averting her eyes from his as she traced over his tattoos.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been a little frustrated lately." He knit his eyebrows together wanting her to elaborate, but when she didn't he asked.

"What has you so frustrated missy?" She shrugged her shoulders as she tried to avoid saying it, but as he had this thumb on her chin turning it up at him she knew she's have to give him some answer.

"It's been a while, since, you know." Her eyes met his and he admired the shade of pink her cheeks had become. He could see that she didn't want to embarrass herself, so he decided to tease her softly. His fingers slid down her arms as he tried to keep her eyes on his.

"While since what? You've teased an old man relentlessly." Her cheeks darkened as she bit her lips, trying not to think that he was half-naked here in front of her. She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest, slowly teasing the top of his shorts as she hoped he would get the hint.

"You know." He was caught up in the sight of her, the way her hands felt against his skin and the sent of her shampoo. He leaned closer subconsciously, not realizing he was licking his lips as he looked at her. Luna pulled her hands away from him, slowly sliding back so that she could climb from bed. She then found her jeans in the floor, pulling them on before slipping on her flats and grabbing her shirt. She started making her way out of his apartment, not looking back as Edward climbed from bed and followed her. She got out to the hallway and Edward looked out the door at her, watching as she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

Luna went up to her apartment, showering before she headed into work that morning. She hoped Claudia didn't see her leaving Edwards place that morning, but she stayed in her office anyway, wanting to keep a low profile. After several hours she decided to head home for the evening, not wanting to be at the office late on Friday. She stopped by her dad's office, asking if he had heard anything from Carlo, but the look on his face told her he hadn't heard anything.

"Luna, I've sent a few of our best trackers after them. I will keep you updated and when I know something, you will." She left his office and started on her way home, but in the elevator she was faced with the uncomfortable. Edward joined her as well as Ruth, her dad's secretary. Ruth could feel the tension between Edward and Luna, but she had her own things to worry about. What most people didn't know was that Ezio and Ruth had gotten close and she was worried about him being gone so long without word. Ruth got off the elevator, Edward holding the door for her and Luna. Once they were all out of the elevator Edward reached for Luna's arm, holding her back so he could talk to her. She stopped to look at him, seeing he concern on his face.

"Please, just tell me I didn't do anything to hurt you or upset you." She shook her head no as she looked at him.

"No, Edward no. I just couldn't trust myself to be alone with you like that anymore. I mean, how am I supposed to control myself around you when we were laying there half-naked." Edward took a step towards her, now realizing she had meant the night before.

"Wait, so you and Connor haven't actually trounced that conquest?" She pursed her lips together as she raised her brow, lowering her gaze as she spoke.

"Not even once, that has left me, needing some attention. That's why I acted like I did last night, the wine went to my head pushing me to it. I was sort of mad at him about it the last time I saw him. He left and went to work, I haven't seen him since." Edward could see she was upset thinking that Connor left thinking she was upset at him, and now more than a week had passed with no word. He slid his arms around her, seeing her slowly unravel as she thought about it.

"Come on, let's go get you home and out of this cold." She nodded as she trembled in his arms, walking with him step for step as he led her home. Edward got her home, taking her up to her apartment. Once he got her inside, he went into the kitchen making her a glass of scotch before sitting next to her on the sofa. She took the glass and took a long sip as she cried next to him, laying her head against his shoulder. He had no clue what to say to comfort her, that was not his area of expertise, but he wanted to do something. He slid his arm around her, pulling her close as she tried to talk between her tears.

"I just want to talk to him. I need him to know I understand. I know he didn't want to hurt me. I hate he left and I was mad at him." Edward pulled back, turning to look at her and cupping her cheeks to look at him.

"Why would you say he didn't want to hurt you?" Luna sucked in a deep breath,her fingers gripping his shirt as she tried to calm down.

"Physically, I had broken ribs and he was afraid I'd get hurt worse if we." Her voice stalled as she looked up at Edward, surprised by the compassion in his eyes. He understood how she felt and she could see he wanted to help her. "I told him I wasn't that fragile, he either wanted to be with me or not." Edward slid his arms around her again, his lips against her temple as he thought about what to say.

"Missy I'm sure he knows that you were just upset." She slid into his arms further, leaning against his chest as she took in a deep breath. She missed that he no longer smelled like surf and salt, although the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. She pulled back slightly, grabbing her drink and downing the rest of the glass before she looked at Edward.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" He didn't know what to say, he was sure Connor would understand why she was upset, but honestly the boy was very private with his feelings. Suddenly he felt her fingers on his thigh and he looked at her, not sure what she was doing. Before he could question what she was doing her lips crashed into his. Edward put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her slightly but he quickly got lost in the taste of her tongue sliding over his. One of his hands tangled in her hair while his other slid down her back, landing flat against the small of her back. Luna pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him back hard as she broke the kiss. As she caught her breath Edward sat back and then he stood up.

"I think I better just go." Luna simply nodded as she got up and followed him to the door. She opened the door for him but when she saw a man in the hallway, she shut the door, putting her back against it as she looked at Edward.

"We have a problem. No one comes through this door." She moved to her entry way table, opening the drawer to unlock her biometric safe. She pulled out a handgun and handed it to Edward, and he knew by her look that whoever she saw in the hallway was dangerous. She grabbed her cell, calling Shaun Hastings to see if he could give her any insight.

"Oh hello Luna, what do I owe the pleasure of you actually calling for my intelligence?" She knew he could go on, so she cut him off before he could keep going.

"Shaun shut up and listen please. Are you still working on the inside? Simple yes or no."

"Yes, but."

"No but. Listen I just saw something impossible, unless Juno learned a new trick."

"I just got off the phone with your dad. Juno brought her own army." Luna turned and looked at Edward with a pained look in her eyes, tears on her cheeks as she spit out the word Fuck. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"Call dad back, tell him we're bringing him another prisoner, one of her army." Luna walked back to the drawer she had pulled the gun from, finding herself a bottle and rag as she looked at Edward.

"We're taking him in alive." Her voice was soft and faint as she stood close to him. Edward but the gun away as Luna got her rag covered in the chloroform. She waited for Edward to open the door. The man was just about to knock as the door opened, and it seemed in that moment the man was stunned as he looked into Edward's eyes, trying to find the right words. Edward didn't know what Luna was doing as she stood off to the side but Edward kept his gaze ahead at the man he spoke to.

"Can I help you?" The man seemed to snap out of his trance as he looked at Edward.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Charles, he was last seen going into this building." Luna came to Edward's side, wearing nothing but a button up shirt as she slid her arms around Edwards middle.

"Who's he looking for babe?" Edward knew she was trying to throw this man off his game in her state of undress, making them appear as lovers. Edward played her game as he kissed her forehead.

"He's looking for his friend Charles." Luna looked at the stranger, her eyes heavy with concern.

"Do you have a picture of him? Maybe if I could see what he looked like I'd be able to help." The man pulled a picture from his shirt pocket and in that moment Luna took a step towards him, noticing his eyes traveling up her legs. He unfolded a photocopy of a picture, handing it to Luna as she watched him, licking her lips. She took the picture and looked it over, moving so she was side by side with the stranger, showing it to him.

"I don't think I've seen him, it's hard to tell from this picture though." She handed the photo back to him, his hand lingered for a moment as he smiled at Luna and suddenly she had the rag over his nose and lips. Within seconds his body went limp and Edward picked him up, bringing him inside as Luna put her clothes back on. She tossed a pair of handcuffs at Edward and he put them on the stranger. He then watched as Luna called for a van to pick them up with their prisoner, and once the car arrived Edward carried the stranger downstairs. Once in the van he teased Luna, asking her why she kept handcuffs in the bedroom and her smile told him he wish he could find out on his own. Then he watched as she looked at the stranger, finally asking her when they were nearly there.

"Who is this guy?" Her eyes looked so sad as she looked at Edward, taking a deep breath as she finally spoke up.

"He's your son." Edward sat back as he looked at the man laying in the floor of the van, not sure why his son had turned out to be a Templar.


	21. Bad News on the Rise

Saturday morning the sunlight came filtering into Edward's room, but he was still awake laying there. He had stayed up most of the night trying to think of all the mistakes he had made in his life, wanting now to make sure he did everything right. He also thought a lot about Caroline and how he had left her alone. He hated that he never knew his daughter, but hoped that somehow he could make up for that. Now he was filled with questions and he slid out of bed, hoping Luna would be able to shed some light on things.

After a shower and some coffee, Edward made his way upstairs, knocking on Luna's door, but several minutes passed with no answer. He then heard someone climbing up the stairs and when he turned around he saw her. She was in a pair of tight grey yoga pants, and a sweatshirt that he was sure Connor would wear. As she got closer he could tell she had been out on a run.

"You were out running alone?" She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, motioning for him to follow her.

"Why, would you have joined me?" Edward followed her in, watching as she went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He stood in the doorway looking her over, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he had been up all night. "So, what had you up last night?" He smirked as his eyes met hers, seriously wondering why Connor hadn't laid her down yet.

"Besides the thought of you and those handcuffs." He watched as her smile spread, pink dusting her cheeks. "I've been thinking of Caroline. I have so many questions I was hoping you'd be able to answer."She nodded as she smiled at him, hoping the few answers she had was enough.

"Let me just shower first, give me ten minutes and I'll be back out." Edward sat on the sofa as she moved toward the bedroom. She pushed the door, not paying attention that it didn't close all the way. She got undressed and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before rushing out to get dressed. She never thought about the door as she walked around her bedroom in just her bra and panties looking for a pair of jeans to put on. Edward watched her through the door as she pulled on her pants, dancing on one leg and hopping around as she put her other foot in. He admired the way she wiggled into the jeans, her hips moving back and forth before she turned to grab her shirt off the bed. He stole his eyes away before she moved towards the door, her shirt barely over her stomach as she walked into the living room.

"So, you have questions. Would you like a drink?"He raised a brow at her, smiling at he looking at her.

"It's not even eleven in the morning." Luna stood up and walked towards the kitchen, making two glasses of whiskey before sitting back down next to Edward. She gave him a glass and held her glass up to him. He raised his glass before taking a sip and she took a long drink. She set her glass down and then turned to face him, waiting on him to talk. He finally got that she was waiting on him, so he sat the glass down, looking at his clasped hands.

"What happened to Caroline? Did Jenny ever forgive me?" Luna pulled her legs up under her, talking softly.

"Caroline died of cancer, but when she did, Jenny went to live with you. So far from what we understand history is remaining unchanged. So right now I can tell you that Jenny goes on to live a very happy life. You remarried and then had Haythem. Edward I can't tell you specifics about how they were feeling, we don't have journals from them, just you." She watched as he processed what she had just told him, a sadness in his eyes as he took a drink of the whiskey. She could see his eyes mist over as he sat there so she reached over and took his hand, moving closer to him.

"Hey, I know that this has to be difficult for all of you, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. But please know this, this can be a way for you to be exactly who you want to be, and you don't have to do this alone." The weight of it all fell onto him all at once and he slowly started to get up, but Luna pulled him back onto the sofa. He turned to see her blue eyes looking at him, glossed over with her own tears. "I told you, you don't have to do this alone." Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he broke down. Luna ran her fingers through his hair as he moved, laying his head in her lap.

Nearly an hour later and Edward had fallen asleep and Luna stayed there with him. She stayed there, playing with his hair until he woke up at one that afternoon. Once he sat up, Luna pressed a kiss to his cheek before jumping up and running to the bathrrom. She came back and sat down next to him, taking his hand as she spoke softly.

"You feeling a little better?" He let out a small laugh as he nodded.

"I do actually. Thank you." She leaned against him as she flipped on the t.v., hoping some mind numbing television would help him relax. They got into a Marvel movie and before too long her phone rang. She jumped up to answer the call, happy it was her dad.

"Hello. Tell me you have some news."

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry." His tone broke her heart, and she sat there as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No, don't do this to me. You tell me he's on his way." Edward watched as her knees gave way, sliding to the floor.

"Pumpkin, they found evidence of a fight, but they didn't find the guys. It looks like there was an ambush, but the guys must have gotten away. We are still looking." Luna dropped the phone as she fell to the floor, and Edward came over and scooped her up in his arms. Luna clung to his neck as she cried, Edward carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her down but she refused to let him go, finally he spoke softly to her.

"I'll lay with you missy, but let me get your phone." She couldn't speak, she just nodded as she curled up on her side, holding her pillow as she cried into it. Edward picked up the phone, talking to Hugh for a moment before he joined her in bed. She rolled over and put her head on his shoulder, feeling more secure as he wrapped his arms around her back. Hugh had explained the situation to Edward, so he knew she was distraught with the thought that she'd never see Connor again. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt and he rubbed her back just trying to sooth her. Some time later she was calmed down and she curled into his side, her lips on his neck as she spoke softly.

"Thank you for staying with me." He rolled towards her, bring her to his chest as he spoke.

"Missy, I have to believe he's alright, he's too good not to be. They all are, and he will come home to you, he has to." Luna slowly moved so that she could look into his blue eyes seeing a lustful look in them and she needed to get them into a different situation where she wasn't so temped by him. She pulled back, offering a small smile as she spoke.

"You want to." She couldn't think of what to say but it seemed he was on the same wave length as she was.

"Would you like to go eat?" Her mind said yes, get out of bed, but that isn't what happened. Her lips crashed into his as she slid closer. Her hands ran through his blond hair, tangling in it as his hands slid down over her behind. She moaned softly into his mouth as he squeezed her ass, pulling her into his hips. The bulge in his jeans was starting to grow as she threw her leg over his hip, pulling at him until he moved over her. He let his lips move to her neck, pulling away once she pulled at his hips. He shifted now off of her, both of them laying back frustrated.

"We just can't. Now with what has gone one with you and the boy." Luna got up from the bed, sitting on the edge as she thought of Connor and what he would think.

"You're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. I obviously can't be trusted with you one on one." Edward slid out of her bed, walking towards the door.

"Look, I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that he made his way out to the hallway and down to his apartment. Luna fell back onto the bed as she tried to figure out to deal with this until Connor got home, if she could.


	22. Coming Home

It was another three days before Hugh's recovery team had called with an update, letting them know they had found the guys. Hugh had no idea what condition the guys were in, so he decided not to tell Luna right away. The recovery team said they would be home the following evening, so he wouldn't have to keep his secret long. Wednesday evening came and Hugh stayed late at the pit to see exactly how they guys were. First he saw Ezio walking in, beaten and bruised, then two of the team members came in carrying a body bag, taking it down to the medical team. Hugh studies the bag as it was carried down the hall, the person inside was far too small to be Connor. He fought back the tears as he watched it disappear around a corner, then Ezio was by his side.

"Carlo set us up. He was acting as a sleeper agent for the Templars. He had men tracking us, and when we found out, he tried to kill us." Hugh just shook his head as he stood there in shock, surely something was wrong, this was just a bad nightmare.

"No, no. I know Carlo, he wouldn't do that. He's a good assassin. No." Ezio could only put a hand on Hugh's shoulder, not sure what else he could say. He kept his gaze down the hall where the body bad had been taken and he tried to make sense of it, but another thought came to mind. "Where is Connor?"

"He was taken to see the doctor, he was pretty banged up. Carlo attacked us while we were sleeping, but luckily Connor is a light sleeper." Hugh rushed towards the medical wing, wanting to see Connor with his own eyes, talking to Ezio as he walked.

"Go home, get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow, Ruth would really like to see you I'm sure." Ezio nodded before he left, making his way over to see Ruth while Hugh went to check on Connor.

As he got to the door of the exam room he could hear a commotion going on and then Connor let out a loud yell. Hugh pushed his way into the room, but what he found was not what he expected. Connor was sitting on the exam table, and two nurses where holding him down as the doctor pulled his shoulder back into socket. Now Hugh understood perfectly why Connor was making such a noise. He walked over and put a hand on Connor's arm, looking him in the eyes and Connor could see he was happy and relieved to see him.

"Luna is really going to be happy to see you." Connor had an almost nonexistent smile as he looked at Hugh, happy to hear Luna had wanted to see him again.

"I cannot wait to see her. Where is she? I hoped she would have been here waiting." Hugh smiled down at the dark-eyed boy, thinking that this guy really did make his daughter happy.

"She didn't know you were coming back. I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure how badly you all were hurt, or if worse had happened. Instead of worrying her I just didn't say anything." Connor went to stand up but the doctor stood in front of him, pushing him back down. They argued for a moment about Connor getting checked out and finally Connor gave in, waiting until he got the green light to go home. Finally at two in the morning Connor was given the alright for him to go home and he started walking out the door. Hugh watched as he walked out, knowing he needed to be alone with Luna.

Once Connor got back to to the apartment building, he bound up the steps two at a time until he got up to Luna's door, Connor kept his key on a long leather cord around his neck, so he silently removed his key and opened the door, but the sound of the television welcomed him. He shut the door and when it clicked Luna jumped up from the sofa, scaring him as he scared her. She stepped on the sofa, jumping over the back to rush to Connor throwing her arms around him. He slid his arms around her as she jumped into his arms, grimacing as he held her. The pain was well worth having her against him again. He felt her lips on his neck as tears fell on his shirt. He walked over to the sofa with her, sitting down with her in his lap.

She never said a word to him, her lips met his instead as her fingers traveled over him. He pulled her closer, taking in her scent, the feel of her in his arms once more. He pulled her away, wanting her to look at him so they could talk, but it took a moment. Once he could see her, they both sat there catching their breath before they could speak. She broke the silence first, taking him by surprise, crying as she started.

"Don't you ever leave like that again. I haven't slept because I've been so worried. I thought I'd never see you again, and I need you to know that I love you and I understand you didn't want to hurt me. Now that your home, you better be prepared to stay in bed with me for days." Connor soothed her hair back, his hand landing on her neck as he looked her over. He never said anything, his actions spoke volumes. His lips found hers in a deep heated kiss, soft and sensual that started a fire in her core. He slid her off his lap once he pulled his lips away, only offering her a simple explanation.

"I would like to go shower right now." Luna nodded as he got up, not knowing the hell he may have been through. Once he was in the bathroom she got up and shut off the television, locking up. She then made Connor a sandwich and glass of milk, worried that he hadn't eaten. She sat in the bedroom waiting on him, and when he came out of the bathroom she smiled with her surprise. He came over and sat next to her, devouring the sandwich and downing the milk and she starting thinking that there might be things that were bothering him.

"Connor, do you want to talk about what happened?" He froze, just for a split second and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hiding something deep inside. She watched as his jaw flexed, his chest and arms tense then relax. This was going to be hard for him, but she knew it would help to talk about. She did though, offer him an out. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but when you do I'm here. I will always be here for you."

Connor laid back in the bed and Luna curled up next to him, her head gently resting on his shoulder. She felt his fingertips gliding up and down her arm while he pressed his lips to her head. His arms then slid around her, pulling her closer. She felt him taking in a deep breath, yet she was afraid to push him to much, knowing he wasn't very open with his emotions. She was floored when he shifted, moving to his side so that he could face her. His touch was soft and gentle as he turned her chin, his lips so close to hers, but still not touching them. Luna stared up into his chestnut eyes, trying to get a feel for what was going through his mind.

His other hand slid up her back, hot against her bare skin as he pulled her body flush against his. His lips finally found hers in a slow kiss that grew and deepened until it had her moaning and feeling feverish. His hands sent electrical currents through her skin as she slowly started pulling at her shirt, Luna sat up to pull it away and toss it aside. Connor leaned up on his elbow behind her, his lips now planting kisses up her back. One of his large hands slid around to her stomach, delicately gliding over her skin as he moved closer, his lips now traveling to her shoulder. When his land left the front of her body to swipe the hair off her neck the air around her suddenly felt cold and she needed his body to warm her.

As his lips went to her neck his hand found her stomach again and she pulled at him, wanting him closer. Connor very easily took the hint, sitting up and pulling her back to his chest as his other hand urged her to turn her head to kiss him. Luna turned in his arms, straddling his lap now that she was facing him, all the while her lips never left his. He had gotten out of the shower, coming to bed in only a pair of shorts and already through the cotton Luna could feel the impressively large size of his growing erection. He finally pulled his lips free, and with a firm but gentle grip he pulled her shoulders back so that his lips could feast on her neck and chest. A long moan escaped her throat as his lips found her sensitive nipple for the first time.

His lips moved from one breast to the other, taking his time to get to know every inch of her skin and how she liked being touched. He paid close attention to the sounds she made, wanting nothing but to give her all the satisfaction she wanted and then some. Connor loved feeling her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. She slowly started rolling her hips against him, wanting to desperately to feel every inch of him inside her. Her head dropped back as she felt his length pressed up against her, and it was driving her wild. His hands were traveling all over her soft skin, wanting to commit every detail of her to memory. His lips moved to her neck as she started whispering curses, begging him to keep going.

His hands slid to her waist, slowly pulling down her sleep pants as well as her panties as his hands rounded over her ass. Luna shifted so that he could pull the rest of the clothes off her body. Connor moved her onto her back as he pulled his own shorts off, not wanting to delay the intimate contact any longer. Before he could slide over her, Luna was back on her knees, watching him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. As soon as he sat down, she moved over him, lining him up with her slick core as her lips pressed against him. He held hips, not wanting to miss a single moment as they finally took this step. He pulled his lips from hers, watching as he slowly pushed her hips down. Her nails raked over his shoulders as he stretched her, filling her up. The sensations were nearly overwhelming as Luna kept moving her hips, his name dripping from her lips.

Connor let her move at her own pace as she tilted her hips back, letting his long erection hit just the right spot inside her. Her arms moved around him, pulling herself flush against him as he spoke in her ear. He was speaking in his native tongue, lost in the moment until Luna said his name.

"Konnorónhkwa."

"Connor."

"I am yours. I love you." She was so caught up in the heat of the moment that it a second for her to process what he said. Once she did, she slowed down as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Oh, I love you too." Her lips melted against his as he felt her walls tightening up around him. He was finding it hard to hold back as he slid deep into her snug warmth. His hands pulled at her hips, urging her to move faster as he laid back on the bed. Luna fell forward on his chest, moving faster as curses started leaving his lips. Luna sat up moving at a frantic pace as she took his hand putting his thumb in her mouth before placing it over her throbbing clit. Her hand moved over his, showing him what she liked and he took note. As he strummed on her little bundle of nerves he felt her walls clamping tighter and her urged her harder. She put a hand on his chest, the other one holding her hair back while she moaned out his name, her body going rigid as she came.

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he snapped his hips up to meet hers. She leaned down and kissed his neck, speaking softly to him,wanting him to feel the same release she had. He let out a long groan as he came, his hands tight around her. Once he started to relax again he shifted to his side, holding Luna close as he kissed her temple. They both cleaned up before sleeping that night, both of them desperately needing the rest.


	23. Chapter 23

Connor and Luna stayed in bed for two days, only getting up to eat and shower. Any time he would start to think about what had gone on while he was on the mission he would get quiet before he'd pull Luna back into his arms, loving her body to forget about Carlo and what happened. She was starting to see a pattern to his behavior so she pushed him gently.

"Tell me what happened." He turned to her, his eyes showing his pain for a moment before his lips crashed into hers. Her hands were firm on his chest as she pushed back on him, breaking their kiss. He gave her a puzzles look, but he knew what she was talking about.

"Do you really want to know?" Luna sat up, turning to face him, pulling at him so he would sit up too. He put his back up against the headboard as she moved closer to him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it, she wanted to hear what he had witnessed. He started talking, taking her hand in his, playing with her fingers as he started telling her his tale.

"Your father wanted us to retrieve some of these pieces of Eden, so we started on our way. We got four of the seven pretty easy, but the last three were going to take some planning to get to. We made camp and started planning, but Carlo seemed to be distracted. Ezio and I knew something was going on, but we were not sure what he really up to. We never though he was conspiring with the Templars, but that is exactly what he was doing. That night I was sleeping when I heard him talking to someone. I woke to find him standing just outside the tent, gun in his hand as he told his friend he was going to eliminate us. I laid quietly waiting on him, and when I heard him coming in, I struck him before he could shoot Ezio. He fought back, but I was able to take the gun from him and I tossed it aside. Ezio picked up the gun, holding it to Carlo, only shooting him once he tried to kill me by his blade. Once we tried to find who he was talking to we found that there were five men waiting for him. We fought them, leaving them dead as we traveled deeper into the woods, not knowing who would be coming for us. We waited for five days, finally your recovery team found us and brought us home. The part I feel most troubled with is the four pieces of Eden we did manage to find Carlo gave to his allies, one of the men must have left immediately before Ezio or I could stop him. They have weapons to use against us now." Luna sat there in stunned silence, Carlo was dead, he was working for the templars. How could that be? She had known him nearly ten years and there was never any hint that he was working against them. She felt the tears on her cheeks and Connor pulled her into his arms.

"You mean he gathered secrets against us for ten years? Oh God, all the things he saw, he heard. No wonder they were able to find Desmond so fast, he must have told them. I'm so sorry Connor, I don't care what artifacts they have now, I'm just happy you and Ezio made it back alive. Artifacts can be recovered or destroyed, but I couldn't do this without you." Her arms slid around his chest, holding onto him tightly. He pressed his lips to her temple, Holding her as she cried softly.

That evening Connor opened up more about his time away, telling her what specific artifacts were found and how they had found them. He told her about his abilities in more detail, not just what she had read from books and journals. They settled in for the night, neither of them getting a restful nights sleep. The next day they both went back to work in the pit, Connor and Ezio both giving Hugh their full statements on how their week progressed in the field. Luna was in her office trying to keep busy when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She never bothered looking up, figuring it was Ruth coming to ask for her to tell her father about anything Connor would have discussed with her, but she was wrong. It was Shaun coming over to talk to her, check on her.

"How are you fairing Luna." As she looked up to him she noticed he looked tired. She realized he knew how she felt, he had been there.

"How can you know someone so long and not know? Are we blind? I guess it's true. He who increases knowledge, increases sorrow." Shaun could see her eyes were pink and still puffy from crying and he remembered how badly it stung to find out Lucy was working for Abstergo.

"Hold on to the good, let go of everything else. That is what I've learned to do and it works." Luna couldn't help but smile, looking into his brown eyes as she leaned forward.

"Is that why you still work so closely with Rebecca?" His cheeks pinkened as a tiny smirk appeared on his lips.

"I suppose I keep her around because I owe her, for saving my life." Luna shook her head, not really understanding why it was so hard for him to admit that he loved Rebecca. He got up and walked towards the door, turning back to her and smiling before he left her to work.

That evening Luna and Connor were joined by her father for dinner, and for some reason that made Luna more nervous than anything. Surely he wouldn't say anything about her and Connor living together, after all she wasn't a child anymore. Connor was nervous as well, not knowing Hugh's intentions for that evening, as well as not being accustomed to current day social norms. He knew that in his time, men and women lived together once they made a commitment to each other, but now that seemed to come later. Surely he thought that the older man would not insist that they marry, although he was not opposed to the idea, he was just unsure how Luna felt. Hugh however shocked them both with his revelations that evening.

"I wanted to talk to you two about our plans to infiltrate Abstergo." Luna and Connor both looked at each other, wondering why he had come to them. "I want Ezio to work with me, watching from the pit as Connor, Edward and Yusuf go inside. We have a pass card to get in that we acquired from one of their spies. Luna you will help Rebecca hacking into their cameras, watching as well as trying to find a weakness in their mainframe where we can extract Juno, locking her back away. William said he is going to create some sort of distraction so that we could get our guys in." Luna shook her head no as she stood up, clearing the dishes from the table.

"No, no. I'm not letting him go. No, I just got him back and I'm not letting him go now. Edward and Yusuf can handle it, I know they can." Connor gave Hugh a sympathetic look before he stood up and walked to Luna's side.

"Have I not always returned?" He waited for her to face him, to answer him in some way and her small nod was enough. He then turned to Hugh, looking at him with a great inquisitiveness. "How did you acquire the pass card to Abstergo?" Luna turned around and looked at Hugh, telling him with her eyes that she had yet to tell Connor his father was there. Hugh took a deep breath as he returned his gaze to Luna, wanting her to be the one to explain.

"I suppose I need to tell you something Connor, something that happened while you were away." Luna sat down at the table, looking at Connor, knowing he was not going to be happy about this. "Connor, like Minerva and Jupiter brought you here, Juno brought her own army, so to speak. The pass card was taken from Haythem, your father." Connor leaned back on the counter, his voice raising as he spoke.

"My father is here, and you neglected to tell me until now. How long have you known? Where is he now?" Luna tried to understand he was upset because this was his father, a man who was a Grand Master Templar, he had every right to be upset.

"He's being held in the pit, they have a prison area. I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you I forgot to tell you." Her voice was soft, and Connor knew he was harsh on her, but he needed to know where his father was. Connor came to stand by her, his hand heavy on her shoulder as he looked at Hugh.

"Can I see him?" Hugh thought about it for a moment, not sure if it was a good idea or not, but finally he caved.

"I suppose you can, but I don't know what you think to accomplish, he's refused to talk to us, even Edward." Connor nodded at Hugh before turning to Luna, getting down on his knee to invade her line of sight, lightly turning her chin towards him.

"Will you come with me?" Luna nodded as she offered him a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, thankful he wasn't really angry with her. She forgot though that when Haythem saw her, she was half-naked and Edward was in her apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

Connor and Luna walked through the Pit on their way to meet Haythem, her nerves buzzing as she marched with him. Luna could hear the whispers, she knew people were now sure she and Connor were sleeping together, but she didn't care. She held her head high as they walked along, then she remembered Haythem had seen her and Edward together and they got to the hallway outside the cells, Luna held onto Connor's hand just a little tighter, and he simply thought she was nervous.

"There is no need to be nervous. It seems that your father and Dr. Shaw believes that I am wasting time by trying to speak with him. They say he has not uttered a word since you and Edward brought him in." Luna tensed up as they singed in at the security desk, her stomach a mix of butterflies inside and barbed wire wrapped around it. Connor watched as she absently signed her name, lost gaze in her eyes. The door to the hall was opened and Luna stepped in with Connor behind her, and he whispered in her ear. "Are you afraid he's going to hurt you for bringing him in?" Her eyes snapped up to his, nodding as she pleaded with her eyes.

"I will go in first, then if you want to join me you can. I will not force you to go in there with me, I would never do such things. I am happy to know you came this far." They stood outside the door, Connor smiling as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips quickly before he walked through the door, leaving Luna in the hallway. She slid down the wall next to the door, sitting in the floor, listening, knowing these wall were far from sound proof.

There was silence for a moment, then she heard that unmistakable British accent. "Connor, is that really you?" Another long moment of silence as she sat there waiting. "I suppose they sent you in to find out what that ghost woman said to me, to find out what plans the others had made."

"No, I wanted to see you, I have not seen you since," She remembered Connor came to them two years older than when he killed his own father, and she knew now why he didn't want to do this alone. "It has been a very long time for me. I wanted to see you with my own eyes." Luna curled her knees up to her chest, tears threatening her eyes as she realized this had to hurt for him.

"For me it's only been weeks since I last saw you, but you do look so much older. I have seen my father as well, you remind me so much of him." Connor nodded,

"He and I are finding we have much in common." Haythem nodded as he looked over Connor, the room going silent again.

Luna sat there for what felt like twenty minutes, but in reality it was only five when Connor emerged from the room where his father was kept. Haythem saw her, watched as she stood up and slid into Connor's arms. Her cheek was against Connor's chest as the door closed, and when she opened her eyes just as the door was nearly shut she saw Haythem looking at her. His eyes had looked right into hers, the look was nothing Luna could describe, there was concern and anger maybe, but something else too, she just wasn't sure what. She also knew from that one look at him that they had not been treating him very well.

"I will look after him while you're on this mission. I'll make sure they are treating him well." Connor looked down at her, not sure why she wanted to make sure he was treated well, after all he was a Templar.

"He looked fine. He has been treated better than when I was imprisoned." Luna took his hand, leading him out of the oppressive hall and back up to where her office was located.

"That maybe true, but if we treat him like dirt, then we are no better than the Templars. He is still a human being, we should leave him with some dignity, maybe then he won't see us with the hate that most Templars harbor." Connor thought that was the wisest thing he had heard since his time here in this world had started, and the fact that it came from her made him smile, she was clever.

Once they got to Luna's office, he sat across from her while she started typing at lightning speed on her laptop, her eyes scanning just as fast as her fingers were moving. He quietly watched, still unsure of this information super highway people talked about that resided inside the thin little box on her desk. A few minutes later she smiled as she glanced up at him, the sounds of her clicking on the keys finally stopping.

"What where you doing?" Luna let out a little laugh, nodding her head as she spoke.

"I just sent a message to Rebecca, asking her for a few of the binary codes to help us break into Abstergo's mainframe." Her computer dinged, and when she looked at the screen, her smiled faded quickly. She took a deep breath, muttering out under her breath. "Shit, this is a game changer." Connor watched as she got up and walked out into the hallway, he stood and watched her, seeing her go into her father's office. She was only in there for ten seconds before she was followed back down to her office by Hugh and Ezio, her father talking behind her.

"Are they sure it's Aita? Do they know where he is now?" Luna came back to sit behind her desk, typing out another message as she her father came to stand behind her. Ezio put a hand on Connor's shoulder as he walked by, almost a fatherly reassuring hand that told him he was proud. Ezio stood across from Luna, and Connor who was still in the doorway saw the frail Altair making his way down the hall. Once the ancient man made his way into the office, he looked at Luna, a seriousness in his voice.

"How did it work?" Luna waited for the little ding, her eyes scanning as she looked back up to Altair.

"They aren't for sure, but it seems that he was able to pass his electrical impulses into another body, one that he had trapped. If he did it, why can't we do it with Juno, find a body and extract her from the computer, give her a mortal body and then lock her away." Altair only nodded, turning and walking back down the hall, that seemingly the only information he needed to hear.

She answered the questions she could and asked Rebecca the rest and soon she and Connor were the only two left in her office. That evening went home she knew the plans were going to change, but how? She knew that these assassins were brought here to stop Juno, and that they were all prepared to die to save the world, but was she prepared to let go of one of them if she needed to?


	25. Chapter 25

Altair had sat down with Hugh and Ezio coming up with a strategy to get Juno back into her prison and in two days time the plan would be put forward. Connor of course was ready to go, but Luna was afraid to let him go just as Claudia was afraid of Yusuf going. Luna also didn't like the idea of Edward of going either but she knew like the other two he was willing to go to put an end to Juno's rule. She intended to make sure before he left though that she was spending quality time with Connor.

She was going to spend in much time with Connor as she steal away from him. He came home for a long workout after meeting with Hugh and Ezio to find Luna had made his favorite meal, that she knew how to make that was. He ate happily and ever quietly as usual before he looked to her sitting there watching him.

"You do not wish me to go."she couldn't hide the smile threatening the corner of her lips as she looked at him.

"I don't, but I understand. And I proud of you, Edward and Yusuf. I know it has to be hard on you guys, especially Yusuf." Connor looked at Luna, eyes dancing now that Luna must know Claudia's secret too.

"She told you then?" Luna nodded as she looked at Connor, raising her brows as she spoke.

"I'm surprised he hadn't asked her sooner." It was no secret that Claudia and Yusuf were living together, so it was truly only a matter of time before he proposed. Connor held her gaze as he held out a hand for her. She took his hand smiling as he got up and pulled her to her feet. Her blue eyes sparkled as he led her into the other room, but then he stopped and pulled his hand free.

"Why not go and relax while I clean up the mess you made of the kitchen." Luna looked at him in shock by what he had said, but soon she the stern look he had fade into something like that of an amused smirk.

"Did you just make a joke?" Luna smiled as she raised her hands up, palms toward him in surrender. "No, don't answer. I will just take it at face value, if you're offering to clean up my mess, I will definitely go and relax. After all, how often does that happen." As she turned and walked away Connor swatted her behind before he swiftly turned and made his way into the kitchen. This was a rare side of him to see, but Luna like it. She took advantage of his mood tonight, taking a long shower while he cleaned the kitchen. Once she was finished she decided to put on a silk nighty and robe on, hoping he'd like it on her, or better yet, off of her.

When Luna walked into the living room her hair was in damp waves over her shoulders, and Connor was still in the kitchen. She moved towards the doorway, leaning against it as she watched him. He had just finished putting the dishes away as he slung the kitchen towel over his shoulder. He then started putting the silverware away as he spoke to her.

"I am nearly finished, what would you like to do once I am done?" She stood there quietly waiting and when he closed the silverware drawer and turned to her, his eyes told her that he knew exactly what she wanted. He strode over to her, watching as Luna turned so that her back was against the doorway, Connor's tall frame blocking her from moving. She reached up and pulled the towel off his shoulder before slinging it around his neck, pulling him closer with it. With one hand on either side of her, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her skin tingled as his hands slowly moved to her shoulders, sliding down her arms then dropping to her thighs. He slid the bottom of her robe and nighty up, his callused fingertips finding her flesh. She dropped the towel, one hand now running up the back of his skull, her fingers tangling in his hair. He slid one hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

He scooped her up in his arms, her lips now finding his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. He soon had her in the bedroom, not quite ready to let her go from him as he stood by the bed. She pulled her lips away from him after pressing a few more kisses to his skin once he stopped moving. She looked up at him, searching his eyes to see if he was alright.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head, laying her down gently before he joined her in bed.

"No, I was simply thinking." She turned his chin towards her, wanting him to explain.

"You can tell me, you know that I'm here for you." His hand slid over her neck, brushing her hair back softly.

"I just don't like going on this mission any more than you want me to go, but this is why I was brought here, to your when so that I can help to lock away that Juno." Her fingers slid around his side as she moved closer, his lips pressing against her forehead.

"I have no doubts that you, all of you will return back to us victorious. I hate that you have to go, but that is just because I'm being selfish, I want you to be with me." He now moved his lips to hers, pressing back against her so that he was now over her, moving between her legs. He untied her robe with one hand, letting it fall open as he leaned back and watch her. He felt her fingers pulling at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before dropping it next to the bed. While he was up on his knees Luna sat up, taking off her robe and dropping it by his shirt.

What neither of them knew was what was happening at Abstergo Industries New York Office, or below the office rather, at that same time. There was sparks in the main computer system kept below ground, great arcs of energy passing from once side of the processors to the other. Rebecca knew something was wrong when she walked into the lobby, meeting with Shaun to exchange information. They stood there looking at each other as the lights dimmed and a buzzing sound traveled through the walls. Shaun looked at Rebecca, concern over coming him.

"You need to get out of here, go warn them that they need to hurry, perhaps sooner than later." A voice boomed through every speaking in the building, including the ones on the computers.

"Soon, you all will bow to me. The one who saved you all from the wrath of the sun, soon I will walk this earth again." The voice kept going but neither Rebecca nor Shaun had any doubts as to who it was. She looked at him, ready to flee for the door, but before she left she pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips before making her way down to the door. Once Rebecca was outside the building she realized the voice was outside too, and there was images on Juno's face on all the electronic billboards. Rebecca tried to call, but all the phone signals were down, so she got into her van and she drove towards the pit, knowing that there was no time to wait.

When she pulled into the ally, she jumped out of the van and made her way down into the underground layer the assassin's were using as their headquarters in the city. She ran until she got to Hugh's office, not even bother knocking as she flew open the door. Hugh stood up, his eyes full of fire as he looked at Rebecca who was standing there, hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, but we need to move now." Ezio looked at Hugh before speaking.

"Tell us why you believe so?" She looked up, tears threatening her eyes as she stood upright.

"I think Juno's getting tired of the computer. Her voice was everywhere for a two block radius, even her image was everywhere she could project it. She trying to get out now."

Ten minutes later and Luna's phone was ringing, but she ignored it while Connor pulled her nighty off of her, but within two minutes there was a pounding at the front door stopping Connor's lips from traversing across her chest. He closed his eyes before he pushed himself up from the bed, Luna sliding his t-shirt on as well as her robe as she followed him to the door. Connor only barely opened the door when Yusuf pushed it open and came in.

"Connor, we must go now. Juno has started terrorizing the people within Abstergo and Rebecca fears that she may kill them in order to free herself. The time to go is now, but must put an end to her."

"Go, made sure Edward is ready and I will meet you in the lobby in five minutes." Yusuf was gone and Connor shut the door before he turned to Luna.

"I have to go." He started moving towards the bedroom, walking past Luna so he could grab a shirt and his things. He was putting on his blades on when Luna stepped towards the door, and she knew he was right, he had to go. He grabbed his gun holster, something new Luna had given him, and slid it around his shoulders. He slid a jacket on and turned to see her standing there with tears in her eyes and he froze. Luna ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she jumped in his arms.

"Promise me you'll be safe and that you'll put an end to that bitch. Then you get your ass back here to me." He nodded as he agreed his lips moving up her cheeks to kiss the tears away.

"I promise. I will be home soon." He put her feet back on the ground and she walked him to the door, kissing him deeply before he left. Once she closed the door she slid down it, crying once she was sure he was downstairs. This was sure to be the longest night of her life.


	26. Chapter 26

Luna sat an cried for an hour after Connor left, but soon Rebecca called her into the pit so that they could try to get into the computer systems somehow. She dressed and made her way into their headquarters, solemn look on her face as she walked in and Rebecca hugged her tightly.

"I know how you feel, Shaun is stuck inside with that demonic bitch controlling all the electronics." Luna was beyond worried now.

"If Juno is in control, how are our guys going to get in? And we hack into the system now, she is the system. " She followed Rebecca to her office seeing that the other woman had already managed to hack into the video feeds. She stood there behind Rebecca stunned as she saw what Juno was doing. Soon William, Hugh and Ezio had joined them as the watched the screens. There was a camera watching Shaun at his coffee stand and Luna put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder as his equipment all started going at once, in any other context it would have been hilarious to see Shaun scramble but this was horror.

"We will get him out safe Rebecca." Ezio stood on her other side, his hand holding her other shoulder as she nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I know. Now let me see if I can't find her weak spot." Luna sat down at the computer next to Rebecca's, typing away at lightning speed as they both tried to find a back door into Abstergo's system. Luna kept getting shut out and Rebecca wasn't having much luck either. Finally Luna was able to get right into the mainframe and Rebecca thought it was too easy, then a though occurred to her.

"NO, Shut it down, Shut it down!" But it was too late, all the lights began to flicker, the televisions all blinking to blank screens one by one. Then the sound came, like a microphone put in a speaker, feedback ringing loud over the entire speaker system. Luna kept typing away on her computer, shaking her head in non-belief.

"SHIT. NO, NO, NO. This can't be happening. No." Hugh came over, William by his side as they saw what Luna was looking at. All security systems were failing, all prison doors were opened, all vaults were opened and all control had been taken over by Juno. Luna grabbed her blades from her desk drawer, a forgotten relic most modern assassins had abandoned, but she knew she needed them. She slid them over her wrist as she rushed off down the hall, Hugh calling after her. It was no use, she refused to answer and he moved back over next to Rebecca, both of them trying to regain control of anything.

Luna walked down the hall were the cells were kept, the guards standing their with guns drawn. There were only two people in the cells, and Luna wasn't afraid of either. She walked over to the door of Scarlet's cell, closing it and then turning to one of the guards.

"Sit your ass here, back to the door and shoot her if she tries to get out, understand?" Toby, the guard stood there and stammered for a moment before his brain kicked in.

"Yes of course." he rushed over to do as he was told, Jacob the other guard following Luna.

"Would you like me to do the same with this prisoner?" She turned a cold gaze to Jacob, and he stopped in his tracks.

"No, this one is with me." She got to Haythem's door and he sat there, his back against the wall like he was just waiting on her. "Hey Haythem, I think for the time being our causes are aligned, would you want a chance to get out of this room?" He turned to her, his dark eyes raking over her as she stood there.

"What makes you think our causes are aligned?"

"Juno has found away into our building and I know if she can find a body to take over, she will do the same to this world. She's not human, not like you or I. Her kind inspired gods, there is no limit to what she is capable of, and if I'm correct you want to live like I do. There you go, causes aligned, want to help me end her?" He let himself offer her a crooked smirk, reminding her of Loki.

"What would you have me do?" She walked away and Haythem sat there, not sure if she was coming back or not so he stood and made his way towards the door. He got to the threshold and saw Jacob, the young guard who had once taken a few swings at him, with a gun drawn and pointed at him. He looked around not sure why Luna had come to him or why she left but now he turned and went back into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, finding himself hoping she came back and that was unlike him. But this woman, whoever she was, he was sure he had seen her with not only his father but his son, how could that be? Who was she really, and where did her heart lay? Just then she was at his door, smile on her lips and a bundle in her arms.

"Here are some clothes as well as shoes, I hope they fit, you looked to be the same size as Edward. And here are your blades." Haythem stood and looked at her, not sure why she was needing his help, but he was sure if she was then Edward and Connor both must be in trouble. He stood to dress but waited for her to leave. She crossed her arms as she turned her back to him, but she never left the room.

"I'll have you know if you try to stab me and leave me here for dead they second you're in the hall you'll join me in hell." Haythem shed the shreds of clothes he had on as he watched her.

"I won't, there is too much about you I want to know." She turned slightly and he could see her smile.

"We'll talk on the way, are you dressed?" She stood there, waiting although she knew he couldn't be totally dressed yet.

"Enough to be decent." She turned to watch him slide his shirt on, her eyes taking him in, seeing not only Connor in him but Edward as well.

"Tell me what you can about Juno first, we have to stop her or soon enough we'll all be dead."

Luna stood there listening to him as he spoke, telling her what Juno had explained to him, she needed an artifact, something called an apple to help her find a suitable body. She thought she could enter Desmond, and she had but the transference had used up his body and now she somehow came to be stuck inside Abstergo's computer, she searched through their data banks, knowing that the Assassin's had the device she was searching for, but she needed a way to retrieve it. They made their way down the hall, Haythem explaining that Juno had brought him through so that he could act on her behalf. Luna turned, lightning fast as she pressed him back against the wall.

"You cross me for her and she will end you, you cannot trust her." Luna felt the edge of his blade pressing into her side and instinct took over, she raised a knee to his side but he anticipated her move, blocking it and deflecting her force so that she turned, with her back to him he pushed her against the wall across from him, but she brought her feet up, running up the wall as she had seen in so many movies. She was shocked it worked as she pushed off, turning herself over him but she still had her wrist and he pulled her to the ground with a force. As she hit the ground all the wind was knocked from her lungs and Haythem pulled her into a dark room. Once inside he moved over her, patting her down to see if she had the apple on her.

She started to move, sucking in air as she fought his hands. One of his hands found her throat, squeezing her windpipe as his other hand started to pull at her shirt. She tossed from side to side, but the lack of air was causing her to go dark. His hands groped around her waist hastily and then stopped. He held her throat for a few more seconds, waiting until there was no more fight left in her. She tried to listen, tried to open her eyes only to find that they were open but the world outside of her head was black, then she was gone.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic details of violence. Thank you for continuing to read.

Connor, Edward and Yusuf had made their way into Abstergo's building via the back door and soon Rebecca was able to get some radio contact with them.

"Edward, Can you hear me?"

"Aye. We're in the building but the lights are flickering like mad, machines running all over the place." Rebecca's eyes flicked back up to the monitors, seeing Shaun still crouched behind the counter of his little coffee stand.

"That's Juno's welcoming party. Look on your way down to the main computer could you guys get Shaun? He's surrounded by machines running on high and I think he may just have a heart attack."

"Sure thing, tell us where to go."

She helped them navigate throughout the building and once she saw Shaun with them, she relaxed and was able to focus, Rebecca told them to get back to the pit but her communications were cut off before she could tell them she mean now. Shaun told them he could get them down to the mainframe and soon the four men were weaving their way down long hallways and dark stair cases. The got to an elevator and Shaun started to notice the sounds coming from the hall behind them were getting quiet, the other men noticed too and Yusuf was the first to speak up.

"Should we risk taking this el-ee-vate-or? Most all other machines have stopped their chattering." Shaun pushed the button on the wall panel, smiling as he heard a ding while the doors opened up.

"It looks as though she has found another way of terrorizing the tenants, I think we're safe, it's only two floors down and this is the only way in." The other three men hesitated, technology was not something any of them were scared of, but they were weary. Edward took the first leap of faith so to speak, taking a tentative step onto the elevator and soon the others joined him. Shaun opened the panel on the wall and soon had the carriage slowly lowering them down to the bottom floor of the building. Once they were downstairs they looked at the small walkways, looking around at the rooms that had been sealed off with glass doors.

They searched the rooms, and in one they found a man, or what was left of him. He was laying in the shower in a pool of his own coagulated blood. Shaun knew who it was immediately and he felt almost sorry for him. There was broken pieces of mirror all over the floor and a large piece sticking out from his left hand. They all knew for sure that this man had taken his own life. It was Aita, it was the sage.

They turned and soon found themselves looking at the room for the mainframe, none of them sure about what would be waiting on them at the other side, but they all knew they couldn't let Juno stay free any longer. They each readied themselves before looking at one another, a mental way for each of them to say they were ready and soon they crossed the threshold into her domain.

Once the door shut behind them the room was filled with a deafening silence, they could hear the hum of cooling fans, but the sound was quiet enough they could still hear themselves breathing. Shaun who had seem the most of her had expected to be met with fire and rage, but this was more unsettling, where was she? They all started to walk towards the central processor and Shaun was still cautiously looking all around, surely she would have left traps for them. They each felt that growing anticipation, that feeling that leaves your stomach shaking and your mind racing. They were waiting. For two minutes they took small scuffling steps, trying to move slowly so that when something did happen they would be able to react accordingly.

Shaun grew tired of their hush, their small steps and shuffling feet so he strode over to the central computer, having in his mind that he had enough of Juno's threats. He had expected to be shocked or stuck down, but he wasn't so he started typing away. He again waited for a reaction from her, but again nothing and he had a terrifying thought, what is she was no longer there? What if Juno had found her way out? His stomach knotted as he thought about it, typing frantically to see the last actions the computer had taken.

"What the devil?" He typed faster still, searching and soon the others had joined him.

"What is it that you see?" Connor was standing tall over him, but Shaun took no thought in the men crowding him.

"This computer was hacked, and I think Juno used that signal to get out, but where? Who would want to hack into." He didn't finish speaking once he followed the path back. "We have to leave, right now! Let's go." The assassins all looked at Shaun, he was surrounded. He pushed at Edward, but he stood solid as he looked at Shaun.

"You act as if you've seen a ghost, why leave, we were sent here to stop her, where is she?" Shaun looked around the three other men, knowing that he was going to have to run as fast as his legs could carry him once he told them what he had found.

"She's transferred herself from this computer to the one in the pit, she's at our headquarters." Shaun was right, he ran as fast as he could then he pushed harder. They men got to the elevator and jumped in without hesitation. Shaun again manipulated the control panel and this time they rode the machine up to the main floor. They never bothered stopping once the doors slid open, they all four took off at a full sprint for the front doors and Shaun shouted for them to take the back alleys back to the pit. They ran from the Williams Street and Pine clear up to Spruce street where they finally stopped to breathe, and to let Shaun catch up. Once he did he tried to hold himself upright by holding onto Yusuf's shoulder.

"Why don't we take the subway eh?" His voice was still winded, but they all agreed. It was too far to continue running, and they needed to be ready for anything once they arrived. They made their way over to Park and took the green line up to 110th street, dumping them out just a few blocks away from their underground offices. They walked with a quick and steady pace, all of them trying to conceive what sort of conditions they'd be walking into.

As they walked, Haythem had backed away from Luna's lifeless body laying in the floor, his instincts taking over as he backed out into the hallway, finding the shadows as a comfortable refuge. He had to eliminate any threats to his mission, and he smiled as he made his way back towards the cell he's been kept at. As he neared the corner he saw that the lights were failing down to a dim reminder of what they should have been, and he knew Juno was helping him. He waited for the perfect time to strike, and when he saw Toby making his way into the cell that held Scarlet he smiled. He slinked through the darkness as Jacob turned, his back now to his stalker and Haythem used this to his advantage. The last sound Jacob heard was the slide of metal on metal as Haythem unsheathed his hidden blade. His left hand tangled in the thick of Jacob's hair while his right hand quietly and efficiently sliced through the young man's neck. The blood sprayed out in front of the body, killing the prey withing seconds, but Haythem needed to send a message to anyone else wandering the halls so he continued to slide his blade through the flesh and muscles until the body broke free and fell under its own weight, then with a carelessness like a child with unwanted toy, Haythem dropped the head to his left, hearing it roll slightly back down the darkened hallway.

He knew the sound would alert Toby, the senior guard, although he too was young, so he hid within the shadows again, this time well out of sight and he listened to Toby's reaction. He saw the body and gasped, fighting the urge to vomit but he held up strong. He turned and walked back into the cell, talking rapidly to Scarlet, telling her he was going to lock them in the room, to keep them safe but Haythem didn't let him finish. Haythem stood in the doorway, his finger over his lips as Scarlet's eyes met his. As Toby saw her flick towards the door he knew, he tried to draw his gun but Haythem was faster, pulling his blade across Toby's stomach and watching as the blade went deep. Toby looked down with shock as the blood started to flow easily over the wound, then he felt the heavy pull of his intestines trying to fall free from his body. Toby wrapped an arm around himself, then the other, trying to keep his insides from spilling, but he grew weak in his knees and he fell to them, falling forward he caught himself and that was when his stomach erupted in blood and guts all over the white tiled floor.

Haythem let Toby die slowly all while he kept his gaze on Scarlet. The woman felt his eyes raping over her and she felt as if she'd die just from the fright of him as she slowly backed herself into the corner, her breaths heavy and her heart beating erratically. Haythem simply put his fingers over her lips again and she nodded, not able to look away from him. He would let her live as long as she kept quiet and that is what she did, sliding to the floor with her hands over her mouth while tears flowed down her cheeks.

Now it was time for Haythem to find the pieces of Eden, to help Juno out of her prison inside the computer. With that he could take his place beside her, ruling over the whole of humanity just as she had promised him.


	28. Chapter 28

Luna woke up sucking in air and feeling weak. Her lungs burned while tears started to roll down her cheeks in streams. She laid on her back for a full minute catching her breath and looking around the room. She was in a storage room, the lights from the hallway flashing like some wild disco cast some wicked shadows, but she soon figured out what she was seeing. She slowly got to her feet fighting the urge to vomit and stumbled out into the hallway, hoping like hell that Haythem had made his way back down towards the prison cells. She rounded the last corner and her stomach lurched. Haythem had been this way alright, Jacob's body laying in the hallway was evidence of that. She looked down at the disembodied head that lay at her feet and she was filled with a mixture of rage, remorse and sorrow. She stepped over the head and walked towards Scarlet's cell.

The woman was pressed back into a corner with a looked of pure horror on her face. Luna slowly opened the door, and the sight of Toby laying in the floor stopped her in her tracks. He had been split open across his stomach, laying under him was a pond of blood and his intestines piled on top. She couldn't hold back this time, turning and emptying her stomach by the wall. She had seen far to much death already. She wiped her mouth of with the bottom of her shirt before she turned, here eyes raking across the body again. She felt that lurch in her stomach again but fought it as she held her hand out to Scarlet.

"Come on, you can't stay in here." Scarlet skittered across the floor like it was covered in mice and once in the hallway she screamed at the sight of the headless body. Luna pushed her into another room and soon she had her seated on a bed.

"When I leave I want you to close this door behind me and push the bed against it alright. How long from the time I shut your cell to when I came back." Scarlet was going into shock but Luna needed to know. "HOW LONG?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Luna nodded, that put her out for about three or four minutes.

"How long since you saw Haythem kill Toby?" Scarlet had started to tremble and soon she was hunkered down, rocking as she started to sob.

"I don't know, two minutes before you came." Luna knew that Scarlet was now scared for life and that nothing would ever be the same for her, and that broke her heart a little, but there was nothing she could do.

"You did good, now don't let Haythem through this door, not if you want to come out of this room alive."

Luna turned and checked the hall before closing the door and watching Scarlet pushing the bed so that the door would be harder to open. She nodded to the scared shell of the woman in the room before she went off in search of Haythem, praying he hadn't found the stair case down to the vaults. Luna made her way through the hallways, looking for any signs of him but she saw nothing. Just as she came to another hall she saw a shadow cross from one of the rooms to her left. She backed against the wall, staying within the shadows as she moved closer to the doorway. She listened for the footfalls, hearing them grow closer while she waited with blade drawn. She can now see a faint shadow on the floor coming from the door. She waited until a figure appeared next to her then she acted quickly, pressing her blade to their throat while she pressed the body against the wall, but it wasn't Haythem.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?" It was Harmony, a very skilled researcher, able to speak and translate six languages as well as the uncanny ability to coerce information out of people.

"Haythem Kenway is down here and he's armed. I thought I could get him to help, but I was stupid. He's killed Jacob and Toby, you need to get back in that room and lock it, I don't want anyone else dead tonight." Harmony nodded as she backed into the room she was about to leave and Luna turned back towards the hall. She stood still and listened, a door closed softly not to far away and she made her way down the hall. She turned and saw the stairwell door and panic overtook her. He was on his way down to the vaults, she had to stop him. She slowly crept through the door, closing it herself to avoid being heard by him. She started down the stairs and soon she heard the door close on the lowest level. She made her way down the steps, quicker now but still cautiously, and soon she got to the bottom level.

Coming out of the south stairwell she was happy to know that most of the artifacts, the relics left from those before were kept on the north side of the building. Luna tried to steer clear of the cameras, not knowing if Juno could use them to watch her or not. She used the shadows as her cover, but there were times when the cameras just couldn't be avoided. Each time she would get spotted by one, the floor would be drenched in darkness and she knew Juno was watching. Luna had to rely on memory alone to navigate through the floor, and she manged to do so without to many bumps. Two times she sought refuge inside one of the vaults, thankful those rooms had no cameras that were linked up with their core system. Each vault had its own internal closed circuit system that was only accessible from inside each room. Hopefully Juno wouldn't be able to find a way in. She could hear steps outside in the hallway so she backed further into the room, watching the light shining through under the door. There was a shadow cast, then the light was gone completely.

Luna held her breath waiting to see what was going on, if this shadow would come into the room she was waiting in or not. There was a creak in the door and Luna peered around two shelves, she could make out the figure of a man. The room was once again plunged into darkness as the door closed slowly. Luna found herself preparing to strike, but the footfalls sounded as if the man were walking around the other side of the room. Luna listened, moving towards the center walkway of the room. She could hear him hesitate, maybe letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, either way she needed to keep surprise on her side if she wanted a chance to stop him. The footsteps where closer now, just a few feet to her left. Luna squatted down and steps lightly through the darkness, but she hadn't done so in quite a while. It took her a few moments to get her rhythm back, but once she did she moved quickly, but her target was also moving. She had been crouched too long and now her thighs were starting to burn, how much longer would she have to stay like this, how much longer could she?

The footsteps got slower, but louder, he was getting close. She stilled her position and waited for him to walk by close enough. Her eyes had adjusted enough, but there were no windows in the room, no lights anywhere and all she could make out where vague outlines of black against black. Another step, only four feet away now, so she shallowed her breathing. Three and a half feet, now three and a long pause. Her legs were on fire, her back beginning to ache from the muscles being tense and her throat still stung from the hands that tried to crush the life from her. Another step and she didn't bother waiting, lunging at the man who was just a step away.

He caught her hand and directed it away from his neck, his strong arms grabbing her by the waist and lifting her from the ground. She could feel his breath in her ear and she brought her elbow back to meet his ribs with a forceful blow. Once impact was made he grunted as he leaned forward, her feet back on the ground while he sucked in a deep breath but Luna wasn't done. She threw her elbow back again, this time landing on the bridge of his nose hearing him cry out from the pain. She pulled from his arms, his hands now going up to his broken nose and Luna took advantage by pivoting on her right foot and kicking him in the chest with her left. He was knocked back a few feet until his back collided with a bookcase. The shelves teetered and fell with him over it and Luna made her move, lunging out over him with her blade drawn.

"Still your blade Luna." His thick Italian accent said and she stopped dead.

"Ezio, what the fuck were you doing sneaking around?" She felt him shift under her and she realized she was straddling his torso, holding him down. She stood up and offered the older man a hand, surprised at how spry he was for a man of his age, no wonder Ruth liked him so much.

"I was not sneaking, did you not here me walk in? Why were you sneaking around? You were the one being silent." She tore off a piece of her t-shirt and handed it to Ezio, sure that his mouth and chin were covered in his own blood.

"I thought you were Haythem Kenway. I fucked up and now he's lose with his blades." Ezio wanted to yell, to scream at her but now was not the time. They had to find Haythem and they had to stop him before he got to the artifacts.

"I think the time for stealth has past. Now we do anything we must to put an end to this, do you agree." Luna put her hand on his arm, her fingers following it up to his shoulder.

"I agree, let's go stop this now."

The two fumbled their way to the door and once they were back in the hall Luna could see the blood running down Ezio's shirt. His eyes hadn't swollen yet, and that was good, she needed him to help and black eyes can make seeing a bit tricky. They both started running, Luna out two steps ahead of Ezio and soon she rounded a corner and halted to a stop. Ezio nearly ran her over as they looked at the last door, a golden glow shimmering in front of it, Juno.


	29. Chapter 29

Ezio stood by Luna, both of them staring at the shimmering apparition in front of them. They made no moves for several moments, then Luna saw moved behind the presence, she shifted her eyes, focusing on the moment and that was when she saw it, Haythem moving towards them. He had a smug look on his face as he sauntered down the hall, his eyes trained on Luna. He moved through Juno and Luna felt Ezio taking a step forward, moving to block Luna from the man approaching them. Then from behind his back Haythem pulled out an apple. Luna felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but she refused to let her mind believe they had lost, not until she took her last breath. Hathem raised the apple while Ezio and Luna watched it pulse in his hand, like a heartbeat. Then without warning Ezio fell to the ground, Luna never saw the strike that kit Ezio, but she knew she'd be next. She knelt next to Ezio, checking his pulse before standing up and stepping over him.

"You are so lucky he isn't dead." Haythem made a passing gesture with his hand.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? I wasn't going to kill him, just get him out of the way for a moment." She thought he really was regal, even in modern clothes he just carried himself so nobly as they started walking in circles while Juno watched patiently.

"You want me, here I am. What is it you're looking for Haythem?" He took a step closer to her and she stopped pacing, standing her ground even thought her heart was fluttering in her chest.

"Who is better in that bed of yours miss? My father or my son?" She took a step closer, now just a few inches separating them as she peered up into his cold gray eyes.

"I've never slept with Edward, I saw you coming and created a distraction to trap you. Connor on the other hand, is more than any other man I've ever met." She ran her eyes down his body as he smirked, closing the gap between them.

"Mayhap you've yet to experience the best." She started back peddling suddenly aware that he was holding the apple close to her. She soon had her back pressed against the wall and she turned to where Ezio was still laying. She wanted to make a run for it, but she wasn't going to leave him there alone. She turned back to Haythem, seeing a hungry look in his eyes. She started moving to Ezio, listening to the sound of Haythem laughing.

"He isn't going anywhere miss. You are beautiful with a fire in you, I can see why both would want to spend time alone with you." She felt that lurching in her stomach again, but there was nothing left in it to come out. She kept her eyes on him, watching him as they started their showdown.

"So, you're going to do her bidding, set her free? Do you really think she'd allow you to rule by her side?" He smiled at Juno before looking to the apple in his hand. He raised the orb to eye level, watching as it glowed from her light, glimmering like the ocean at sunset.

"With this I will free her from the electrical prison she has spent countless millenniums stuck in. For that I will be rewarded by becoming more than just a mere man before you. I will live on, and she has promised me abilities far beyond any mortal comprehension." Luna swallowed hard, she had heard those sort of promises before when Juno last spoke to Desmond. She needed to get the apple away from him somehow, but how on earth could she possibly do that? She tried to come up with some sort of strategy, but she couldn't take her eyes from him, she found it hard to concentrate while he held up his weapon, studying it.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" She started to move again, this time slowly, not looking at him as she spoke like she was talking to no one in particular. "She has made those claims before. No, really she made bigger claims. At least she didn't lie to Desmond, she told him his death was to be quick and painless. She does not side with the Templars nor the Assassins. She stands for herself, wanting to shape this world to her liking. She would set out to enslave this world and you would only be one more to control." Haythem wanted to speak up, but he wasn't sure what to say. The glowing behind him grew brighter and a voice came from nowhere and everywhere.

"You think you can stop me. I can do so much more now that I'm no longer in the grey. I can control so much and I have seen so much more than I imagined. These people have created so much suffering, so much pain and I can end that. I can open their eyes to what life could be, to see what my people were able to accomplish. I can give them all the sixth sense, let them know how much better this world can be, all I need is a body. I need to have a flesh of my own, a way to communicate with the mass of trivial humans you all have become." Haythem was now looking at Juno, backing away towards Luna with a look of terror in his eyes. Luna knew that he now saw the mistake he had made, this Juno could be dangerous and she could end him in a breath, without thought. He didn't know what to do, should he give the apple to Luna, should he try to use it against Juno? He had only held it briefly, but he already managed to subdue Ezio quite easily, perhaps he could wield it against her, although it was her people who had created it. Once that thought entered his mind, his cast out any notions of using it against her, it would do no good.

He looked to Luna who had her attention on Juno, surprised to see her standing steady. There was a defiant look in her eyes, one that made him believe that she had a plan, and one that may actually work. A small smirk appeared on her lips as they stood there in silence, Juno seemingly waiting on one of the two mortals to speak. Neither did, they both stood there. Haythem appeared to be concentrating on Luna, so Juno looked her over, taking a closer look. The woman was only minimally arms, two hidden blades as well as a firearm on her ankle. Juno was unable to read her thoughts, she could not look into her mind. There was only an image, over and over, one single image playing through the woman's head. It was the symbol of the brotherhood of the assassins, but the reason escaped Juno. She could not fathom why this was relevant to the woman, not now, not at this time. Soon Luna smiled widely.

"So, you need a body to inhabit, whose would you take, Haythem's or mine perhaps? Well, it isn't that simple, I will not allow you to take mine, and Haythem, he's seen better days, do you really want that?" Luna knew Haythem was in top physical strength, she'd found that out first hand, she was really buying time, hoping to find a way out of this situation with the least amount of lives lost. "I mean just look at him, sure he looks fine but you know how life was where he came from. He could have some silent disease running rampant through his veins, not to mention his age. Sure people now are living to be 70, 80, hell even 100 years old. In his time, he could die any day now. Are you sure you want to take that risk. Take over that body just to die days later?"

Haythem knew she was stalling, talking circles like Hickey would do when he was drunk. He was impressed though, she seemed to have Juno's full attention all the while she wasn't saying anything important. Out of habit she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair and Haythem became mesmerized by the glow from Juno playing on the strands as they fell back down. The light played up the red undertones in her hair and as moments it seemed to catch fire as she played with it. Haythem stopped staring at Luna once he heard Juno's shrill laugh.

"You think I couldn't take your body if I so wished it? Your feeble mind is nothing I couldn't control." Juno seemed to be grown larger in the hallway causing Haythem again to back away, but Luna stood solid as she smiled. Again Juno tried to invade her mind, but again she saw nothing but the symbol of the assassins. Suddenly Luna cried out, screaming "NO." as she rushed forward. Haythem looked to where she was headed but a bright white light blinded him. The light was so glaring that he and Luna both fell to their knees, shielding their eyes, but the pain was still too much. There was the sound of Luna screaming, but then the light was gone. Haythem laid on the floor, afraid to raise his head to see what monstrosities Juno may have brought about. He could hear Luna crying next to him and he reached for her, his hand sliding across the cold tiled floor. He felt her but this time she didn't recoil from him, instead she reached to him. She held his hand for a fleeting moment then she was gone. He dared raise his eyes, seeing that the hard florescent lights had come back on over him and he squinted as he looked around.

He first saw Ezio laying before him, the man slowly moving as he groaned. He then turned to find Luna, and when he did he realized why she had cried out. There was a small frail looking elderly man laying on the floor holding an apple in his hand. He watched as Luna cradled the mans head, talking softly to him.

"There could have been another way, you did not have to do this." The old man shook his head no slowly as he looked up at the woman whose lap his head was rested.

"No, there was no other way. I was the most logical solution to this problem, and now that I have her held within my mind, she can die with me." She knew he was right, but the thought of Altair using himself as her prison troubled Luna. She hated to think that his mind was slowly being burned up from the inside from the two consciousnesses battling with it for use of the body it was encased in. She cried as his head fell to the side, his hand slowly letting go of the apple, gravity pulling it to the floor so that it could roll away on some unseen track of its own design. Haythem watched as she slowly placed the man's hands over his chest, speaking softly as she did. He did not hear what she said at first, but soon he heard the words he had learned to hate as a Templar, the creed the Assassins lived by.

"Never compromise the brotherhood. You've done well Padre. Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in Pace." She slowly closed the man's eyes before pulling away, tears falling down her cheeks. Haythem then felt hand pulling him into a seated position, but he remained quiet, he knew he would be caught and he was sure he would die. He looked up to see the dark eyes of his son and he could see the rage boiling beneath them. He watched as Connor walked away, going over to where Luna was seated on the floor. He whispered his own "Nai:Wen" to the man laying on the ground. He then turns his attention to Luna, placing one of his large hands on her shoulder while she wept.


	30. Chapter 30

Hugh and William called the cleaning crew to come take care of the mess left in Haythem's wake and a funeral home who was sympathetic to the brotherhoods needs came to retrieve the three left dead. Haythem was locked back up in his cell and Connor took Luna home to get her some rest. She went to bed and slept for 14 hours and when she woke she found she was alone in bed. She got up and went looking for Connor, surprised to see him sleeping on the sofa. She put her hand on his chest, pushing him slightly as she said his name.

"Connor." He stirred but he hadn't woken up and she moved closer, speaking softly now. "Ratonhnhaké:ton" his eyes opened slowly and when he saw her he sat up.

"I was beginning to worry that you had been struck ill by the apple." She moved so that she was on the couch with him, but he shifted, moving so that he was not touching her. She knew he was tired and perhaps stressed, as they all had been.

"No, I'm fine. How are you? I heard you guys rescued Shaun." Connor looked at her, harsh scowl on his brow as he spoke.

"We were able to get to Shaun before he was hurt, but then we found that Juno was no longer inside the computers. Shaun looked at the computer telling us we needed to go back to the pit quickly, and when we got there we found that she was now looking the relics that were hidden away." He stopped, not sure how to continue and Luna shifted, turning sideways to face him, seeing that there was more, he just couldn't bring himself to speak more of it.

"Hey, you can talk to me. I know you're not one to share your feelings, but I'm here for you, I'll always be here. Let me take away some of that pain." She touched his arm gently and he stood up, taking in a deep breath before turning to her.

"What if you are to blame for these feelings, what would you do then?" Luna was shocked by his words, was he upset he cared for her. That made no sense to her so she got up on her knees, reaching the end of the couch where he was standing and she placed her small hand on his back.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" He took a few steps away, turning as his words flew at her like angry daggers.

"You don't understand. No of course you do not. We all stood back in the shadows, we saw my father use the apple against Ezio. We heard his words to you. I heard him ask you who was better with your body, Edward or myself. As you slept I questioned Edward, he told me what had happened between you two. You kissed him, you laid in his bed and held onto him. Did you not wish for him to take you?" Luna was sitting there, tears stinging her eyes as she bit her lip. She was unable to look him in the eye, unable to even speak to him. "And now you have no words. Why? Tell me why I was not enough for you." Her voice was faint as she spoke.

"I was only scared that you really didn't want me. When all of this happened you had yet to do more than kiss me. You have more will power than anyone I know. The morning you left I was hurt and I tried to chase that pain away by drinking. Yes I flirted with Edward and the night I laid in his bed I was drunk, and when I woke up I prayed it was you I was laying next to, but it wasn't so I left. Then he could see how tormented I was. You left and I was angry, there was no way for me to talk to you, to let you know I loved you. Then one day he came and asked me about Caroline his wife, and Jenny his daughter. I could see his pain, and I think in that moment, to me he knew what I was feeling, so yes I kissed him, but then I stopped it." She paused as he looked her over, but she was unable to see a change in his eyes, he was still angry. "Then it happened again, I admit I was weak, but thank god Edward stopped things from going further. They had already gone to far. I'm sorry Connor, but you're no different. I was seeking a way to forget the pain, when you came back from the expedition you refused to talk about what hell happened out there, instead every time you thought about it you sought my body, letting me help you to forget for a moment. That was all I was trying to do but I couldn't because it wasn't you." He raised his hands and he spoke rapidly in his native tongue, and Luna couldn't hold back anymore. She sat back on her heels and cried, her hands over her face. She had no clue what he was saying, but the way he was spitting out his words she knew it wasn't good. He looked at her and he shifted back into English.

"I am nothing like you. I only wanted you to help me forget the pain, not just anyone whom I could have sex with." Her world torn into pieces as she stood on the couch, making herself taller.

"GET OUT. I WILL NOT STAND HERE WHILE YOU CALL ME A WHORE. I have done more than my fair share of bed sharing, I admit that, but that is my past and if you can't look past that then you can get your ASS OUT!" Connor stood tall, he had no clue what she was talking about, she talked little about her past experiences so he was by no means judging her for it, but at the moment that felt trivial. He was upset because she thought about sleeping with Edward, a man who was by blood his grandfather. He couldn't even get to the point of her thinking she could trust his father, and now it didn't matter. He left, the door slamming shut behind him, knocking one of her pictures off the wall.

As the door slammed, Luna collapsed down onto the couch and wailed. She had never been more hurt than she was at that moment. She had kept herself together while he was there, but she couldn't do it anymore as she wept openly. Claudia was the only one, besides Rebecca and Shaun who knew about what she had done in her past, how she used to get her information and how she completed her contracts. After she left the farm at 16 Luna and her mother spent two years in India and while her mother was busy working as a nurse for long days and even longer nights, Luna found something else that peaked her interest. By the time she was 18 she had become quite efficient in the Kamra Sutra, training with some of the other women there, learning how to use pleasure as a weapon. While training she had only "practiced" with one guy, and she'd grown quite fond of him. She knew it was simply because of the physical connect they shared, she didn't love him nor he her, but the sex was amazing. This was where her bad habit of using sex as a coping mechanism had originated.

Soon a knock at the door cut through the apartment, she laid there refusing to get up. She heard a key in the lock and she started to wipe her cheeks as she sat up. As the door opened she saw Claudia and Rebecca both walking in. She lost it again, and Claudia rushed to her side. Rebecca came over, sitting on the coffee table as she spoke to Luna.

"Claudia call me when she heard Connor and you having a screaming match. I left Shaun alone to come over, so you know I care about you, but I honestly have no clue what's going on. Did you sleep with Edward?" Luna's head dropped back as she let out a loud sigh.

"NO. I thought about it, yes. I mean god look at him, he is so fucking tempting. But my heart was somewhere else." Claudia brushed her hair back before putting her arms around Luna's shoulders.

"Connor just needs time to cool off, I'm sure he will come around." Luna looked at her then to Rebecca shaking her head no.

"I don't want him back here, not for a while. He fucking said I just wanted to have sex with whom ever I could basically. He may have just said I was a whore, some slut who slept around." Rebecca knew Luna was ashamed of her past, of what she was able to do.

"Connor knew about that? About India and Vijay and then all those contracts?" Luna looks at them with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No. He was talking about me wanting to have sex with Edward. Now I admit this is going to sound way worse, but he was pissed that I wanted to screw his grandfather. Oh God that makes me really sound like some filthy cum dumpster." Luna grabbed one of the toss pillows off the couch and used it to cover her face as she screamed into it. She then fell over on her side as she cried, taking in deep breaths of his scent left on the pillow he had laid on. Rebecca got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing three glasses and a bottle of wine she found on the counter. She came back in the living room, opening the bottle and pouring the three of them glasses as she spoke to Luna.

"Hey, you are going to sit up here and you will drink this glass of wine, and we women are going to get drunk and vent all of those nasty feelings out. Men are such pain in the asses, they say they love us unconditionally but sometimes I swear they just look for shit to get pissed about." Luna dropped the pillow, knowing if she didn't Rebecca would keep talking and she would soon get into some of Shaun's habits and Luna didn't need to hear about his kinks.

By the bottom of three bottles Luna was feeling better, still hurt, still upset he was gone, but better because she was nearly drunk. It was now early evening and she looked at Rebecca, then to Claudia.

"OMG Becks, let's take Claudia out to the cave. I want to go there now. Come on, let's put on our push up bras, our short skirts and go to the bar. We can sing and get drunk without paying for a single drink, come on." The three agreed and Rebecca who was still sober called Shaun, telling him where they were going and he made a few calls of his own. If the girls where going out, then there needed to be a few guys there to watch out for them.

Two hours later Shaun, Yusuf and Edward watched Rebecca, Claudia and Luna walk in. Rebecca had changed into a pair of tight jeans and a black shirt, Claudia had put on one of Luna's slinky little dressed on and Luna had on a maroon dress with leather jacket over it. Her heels where tall, her lips were painted dark to match her dress and Edward had never seen her look so wild. Rebecca lead them over to the other side of the bar and Yusuf stood up as he watched a few guys walk over. After a few drinks Luna took the stage, and what came next blew them away. She sang a very sultry edition of Get Stones while flirting with guys in the front row and when it was over she simply walked off the stage and out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, had this dream that lead to this thought that is now part of the story. Tonight's special guest star is....Drum roll please......Charlie Hunnam. Enjoy!

As Edward and Rebecca rushed out the door after her, Luna hopped on the back of a bike, riding away before they could catch her. Edward looked around for a way to go after her, but soon Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"I know where she's headed. Charlie will keep her safe." He turned and looked at Rebecca with a confused look in his eye.

"You know who was on the bike." She nodded, not sure how much she should tell him about Charlie, but she knew he'd find out soon enough.

"They're headed back to her place. She never goes to his apartment, it's part of their" She hesitated, not sure how to put it, "arrangement. Shit if I had known he'd be here tonight I never would have agreed to come here. I guess some people just enjoy the usual watering troth." Soon Shaun was outside with Yusuf and Claudia in tow, asking what was going.

"What was that about? Where the hell did she go?" Rebecca turned to Shaun, her voice quiet as she looked at him.

"With Charlie." Shaun ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Rebecca.

"Bloody fucking hell. Damned, well at least some good may come of it." Rebecca was confused, how could any good come from that. None would if Connor was back to the apartment.

"FUCK. We need to get back there, to make sure Connor isn't there when they walk in." Soon they were all piled in a taxi headed back to the apartment building and when they arrived Rebecca and Edward were the first two up the stairs. Rebecca couldn't hear anything but music playing behind the door and she reached in her pocket for the keys. Edward watched while Rebecca searched and soon he heard footsteps coming from the apartment. When the door opened, Edward stood there in shock, he was looking at a man who looked just like him. Rebecca just sort of looked at him and Charlie stepped out into the hall, that was when Edward noticed the man was without his shirt.

"Becca, hey. What do we owe the pleasure?" By that time Shaun was arriving at the landing and Charlie only nodded in his direction before he looked at Edward with a smirk on his lips.

"You know she's drunk right." Charlie turned his attention back to Rebecca, nodding as he spoke.

"I've noticed. Don't worry, I promise you that I will not force her into anything." There was a playfulness to his tone and the way he looked at Edward almost seemed like a challenge.

"Did she tell you about Connor." Charlie's gaze flicked back to Rebecca then to Edward.

"She did, isn't this him?" Edward stood up straight, ready to speak up but Rebecca cut him off.

"No, look I don't know if she told you what the fight was about, but we don't want her doing something she regrets because of him. But if he comes back and finds you here with Luna, well then the shit's going to get real." Charlie turned back around, looking at door to Luna's place.

"I'm not leaving her, not in the condition she's in." Rebecca reached to his back pocket, pulling out the bandanna that hung from it.

"And you were going to put this on the door knob I suppose." He looked at Rebecca as he sighed.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen she didn't want. You also know she hates to be woken up once she finally does pass out. Why do you think she asked me to meet her anyway?" Rebecca turned to Shaun throwing her hands up before she looked at Charlie again.

"When did she call you?" Charlie pulled his phone from his back pocket, holding it up for Rebecca to see.

"Not call, text. And I guess you girls were getting ready to go out. She told me to meet her at our usual place and once she got up on stage I went to grab my bike. Once we got back here she told me about the situation with Connor." He looked to Edward, now talking to him directly. "Sorry to assume you were the guy who ended up hurting her. Once I saw you I thought, this is why she called me, we do sort of look-alike." Edward nodded slightly, but as he spoke his voice was deep and menacing.

"It's fine. But I want you to know, if you do anything to upset her in any way, then you will answer to me." Charlie held his hands up, looking Edward in the eye.

"I could never hurt her, I owe her my life and for that I will do whatever I can to protect her." Edward looked to Rebecca who was nodding in agreement and Edward conceded this round.

"Alright, but just so you know, Connor is nowhere near as forgiving as we are." Charlie seemed to consider this for a moment and Edward turned to walk down the steps before he answered.

"Then perhaps he isn't what she needs." Edward turned back around, storm brewing in his eyes and Rebecca moved to stand between the two while Shaun whispered at her not to get involved.

"Listen here, Connor is a good man and he would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. He just hasn't quite learned out to talk to women yet, he's still learning." Charlie could see the contempt in Edward's eyes and that only served to make him want to push at Edward.

"That sounds like a boy then, nowhere near a man." Edward took two steps back up and he stared into Charlie, trying to read him. Charlie turned, tying the bandanna around the doorknob before turning to look at everyone again. "Goodnight ladies and gents. I need to get back to Luna." Before Edward could do anything the door was shut and they were stuck in the hall. Rebecca pulled at Edward, telling him to get some sleep. Once he was down a floor he grabbed Rebecca's shoulder.

"Who the hell is that?" Rebecca shrugged slightly, still not sure how much he needed to know.

"He's someone she cares about, they met a few years ago when she saved his ass. He was on the bad end of a gun, having owed someone, something. Anyway the guy who wanted him dead was one of our contracts and Luna took him down in front of Charlie. Luna sort of fell for him instantly and they became inseparable. Over time they both ended up getting pulled in opposite directions and they agreed that they would go their separate ways, but if one called for the other, they would show up, no questions asked. Look the rest is up to Luna to tell you, but I know she trust him, and so do I. We just have to hope now Connor will understand if he comes home tonight." With that she patted Edward on the shoulder before leaving with Shaun who was sitting on the steps listening too.

The next morning Edward woke up to the sounds of Luna upstairs yelling stop and he was at her door in seconds. He started pounding on the door, warning he was going to kick it down when Luna pulled it open.

"Why on earth would you kick my door down." He could see tears rolling down her cheeks and he pushed the door open, ready to attach his doppelgänger, but Luna grabbed his arm. "What the hell Edward?" He turned back to look at her, speaking through clenched teeth.

"I warned this guy not to hurt you in any way and I hear you crying for him to stop and when you answer you've been crying." She took a step close as she gave him an understanding smile.

"Eddy, he's not hurting me. I was telling him to stop tickling me. And these tears are from laughing too hard. I'm fine, I promise you. Charlie wouldn't ever do a thing to hurt me." Just then Charlie walked over, his hand on the small of her back as he spoke over her shoulder.

"Edward, good morning. Sorry if we interrupted you in any way, Luna is just quite ticklish and its fun to get her laughing sometimes." He had a smart ass tone and Edward watched as Luna turned and playfully smacked his chest. Edward looked away, not able to face their flirting while he knew how Connor felt about her.

"Have you talked to Connor?" Her expression faded and once again Edward was able to see the pain in her eyes.

"No. I've called him a dozen times, left voice mails and text, but nothing. I found out he stayed at the pit last night in one of the recruit bunks. Look I think he needs time to cool down as well as figure out how he feels, like deep down." Edward decided he'd go check on Connor later, but until then he'd still keep an eye on Luna and her friend.

"Just don't shut that door, he needs you." Edward then said his goodbye and Luna shut her apartment door, but she and her guest remained quiet the rest of the morning. Edward left for the pit sometime that afternoon and when he got to the pit he found Connor in the gym, venting out his frustrations on a punching bag. Edward walked over, talking as he watched.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connor stopped, turning to look over his shoulder than he went back to work.

"Why do you think I would want to talk to you, after all you were part of the problem." Edward took a deep breath, holding his hands up to Connor.

"Look, I don't want to see you lose her, she's good for you." Connor snapped, turning around and throwing punches at Edward, landing two on his jaw before Edward fought back. A fight ensued in the gym, Edward running at Connor and spearing him in the stomach with his shoulder. He then threw a few punches of his own, but Connor fought back, blocking the punches and managing to knock Edward backwards.

"You do not want me to lose her. Then you should have stayed away from her." He was over Edward instantly, throwing punches with anger behind them. Two other guys descended on them, pulling Connor off of Edward momentarily, but they were unable to hold him. Connor lunged back at Edward who had gotten to his feet, again knocking him over and punching him in the ribs. The two who pulled him off first grabbed Connor, and another one helped hold him back as Edward got to his feet.

"You're right, but at least I know who she really is and what it is she really needs. Perhaps you aren't man enough for her." Connor tried again to get to Edward, but the guys were able to hold him back while Edward walked away. Connor finally broke free but by that time Edward was gone so he went for a walk to clear his head.


	32. Chapter 32

For a week Connor slept at the pit and Charlie stayed at Luna's apartment, but Luna swore he was sleeping in the guest room. Hugh and Ezio had seen Connor change, becoming less talkative and more reserved than usual. Hugh asked Rebecca to talk to Luna, but the truth was that she saw Luna change too. She was going back to how she was before, almost reckless as she took a contract early that week. This is how she was when Luna met her and everyone knew if she was headed down that road what was coming, the clubs. She used to live at the clubs, up all night starting fights. Shaun and Rebecca sat down and they tried to think about how to get Luna and Connor back in the same room, hoping the rest would just sort of work itself out. They thought if Rebecca could get Luna out on Friday and Shaun could get Connor to come with him then they could push them together, make them talk it out, or shout it out.

Thursday evening Luna went out to gather some information and Rebecca thought maybe things were better. Luna had to ease drop on some guys at a bar and she had came back to the pit stone sober. Friday Luna stayed home from being out all night on Thursday and Rebecca and Shaun talked about how to get their friends together. Shaun agreed to bring them back to his place, asking Connor to come over to show him how to clean the new gun he just got. Rebecca went over to if Luna would come over to help her with something, to be honest Rebecca wasn't sure what to say to Luna, she figured she'd just wing it. She got to the building and started up the stairs when Luna and Charlie came down at her laughing.

"I can't wait to go out. Do you remember all the fun we used to have? And I promise I'll behave tonight." Rebecca heard them talking and she felt like this situation was slipping out of her hands.

"You only have to behave while we're out, if you want me to come back here with you, you won't have to behave then." She wrapped her arms him and Rebecca met them on the landing.

"Hey Luna, Charlie. Where are you guys going?" She could see how they were dressed, they were going out to the club.

"Out. It's Friday night Becca." Rebecca tried to improvise but was having a hard time.

"Well, why don't you come over to Shaun's with me. We can play cards against humanity." Luna looked up at Charlie, then back at Rebecca.

"As fun as that sounds, I haven't been out in ages, so we're going out." Rebecca wasn't sure what to say, she knew she needed to get Luna back over to Shaun's place but now that Charlie was there what else could she say.

"Alright look, I'm having some girl issues, you with Shaun and I want to know if you'd come help me." Luna stopped and Charlie tried to hide his snickering by turning, but it was useless.

"Becca, seriously? Um, I'm sorry but what do you want me to do?" Rebecca know this wasn't going to work, but she kept going.

"Come over, tell me how to set things up to get him to well, you know, come after me." Luna just laughed before looking back at her friend.

"It's not that hard, he's a hot-blooded man, I think. Try a short skirt and a long kiss, the rest usually works out pretty easy." With that Luna and Charlie down the stairs and Rebecca stood there trying to think of anything.

"PLEASE. Just come with me, please." Luna turned around, not sure why there was an urgency in her voice.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? Tell me the truth now." Rebecca sat down on the steps, waiting as one of the building's other tenants moved down the stairs and out of sight before talking.

"I want you to come to Shaun where he's getting Connor to come over so you two can talk or yell or whatever you have to do to work this out. Luna I just don't want you going down that dark ally way again." Charlie now was upset and he spoke up to Rebecca.

"Wait, are you saying I'm a bad influence, that everything her and I ever did was cause trouble? Because I think you know Luna better than that, some people grow up and when they do they realized how they used to live like a fucking asshole. I admit it, I was fucking trouble on two legs, but when you lose someone who means so much to you, you tend to take a step back to look examine the reasons." He then ran his fingers through Luna's hair and her eyes met his. "Luna's learned that this week, and I promise that if she decides I need to leave, that I'll go without question." Luna smiled at him before looking back at Rebecca.

"I'm going out. Maybe if Connor wants to know who I really am, you could bring him by. We're going to the warehouse, see you later." With that they were gone and Rebecca tried to think how hard it would be to get Connor out to the club. She decided to lie.

She rushed into Shaun's apartment, looking around happy to see him and Connor sitting at the table with gun pieces everywhere.

"Thank God you're here. Look, no time to explain but you need to come with me. Look Shaun and I have tried to get you and Luna here together to work this shit out, but she made a good point. You want to know who she was, who she is, come with me." He looked at her confused, having no clue what was going on.

"This was a trick? You lied to me?" He was looking at Shaun, anger washing over him. "And you two think you can meddle in my private life and that I will just go along with it? Do you not think that Luna and I have a say in this matter?" Rebecca stood up to him, walking over and standing in front of him.

"Tell me right now that you're not miserable without her and we will drop this? Tell me she isn't the only thing that made sense to you here in out time." Connor stood up, looking Rebecca in the eye for a long minute and when he couldn't look her in the eye anymore he turned, his jaw flexing and his eyes betraying him. "That's what I thought, so if you want to catch a glimpse of who she once was, you can come with me."

Twenty minutes later they walked into a club known as the warehouse and Connor was shocked at what he saw. There were bodies everywhere, pressed against one another, writhing with movements that looked like they were all involved with one giant clothed orgy. The music started changing, the beat slowly slightly as he scanned the dance floor. He looked across the crowd, getting distracted as his eyes would catch glimpses of someone who looked like Luna, but when she would turn her head he would realize it wasn't her. Rebecca grabbed his hand and he didn't fight it, letting her lead him through the crowd and over to a bar where she sat and looked at him. She told him what Luna had worn when she saw her and Connor kept his eyes scanning, then he stopped. He saw a man who looked like Edward, but the way this man was laughing, holding a woman close, it wasn't Edward. The woman he was holding turned to the bar and Connor felt his heart stop and his stomach knot up. He first felt a wave of sickness wash over him, that was Luna out there, her body pressed against this man who happen to look like Edward. He could see this man's hands traveling down her sides and grabbing her hips before he turned her around pulling her to him again. He watched as this man pushed her hair aside, whispering in her ear, his words making her laugh.

As her head rolled back with her laughter, anger came over Connor. He pushed his way through the crowds, not caring about the people calling after him. He was just a few feet away from Luna and her date when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back around.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking you asshole?" The man stood eye to eye with him and was just as broad. Connor looked at the man, he had a drink spilled down his shirt and Connor didn't know why this was his problem. "Do you understand me? Fucking Idiot. You owe me a drink for pushing into me and making me spill this one."

"I do not owe you anything." The man turned and looked at his friends and Connor turned back around walking towards where Luna was dancing, but again a hand pulled him back. As he turned Connor threw a punch, landing it square on the man's jaw sending him to the floor. By this time Luna and her date had stopped dancing and Connor turned to see her, their eyes meeting. He looked her over, his eyes landing on where her hand was being held by the other man, so his eyes travel up this man's arm and to his face. Just the sight of the smirk on this man's lips caused Connor to jump, lurching forward until he fist made contact with the man's face.

Charlie was shocked by the strike, and Luna felt the jolt as Charlie reeled back on his feet. She looked at Charlie before turning back to Connor, but he was busy dodging a few punches from friends of the guy he knocked out. She seen that they guys who were fighting Connor were quickly getting the upper hand and she looked at Charlie. He could read the look in her eyes, wanting him to help out the guy who just gave him a black eye and as much as he wanted to watch him get his ass handed to him, he joined him, for her.

Connor had been struck in the gut, knocking the wind out of him causing him to bend over and let out a grumbled curse in his native tongue. Just as he was eyeing the man who had socked him, he saw the blond man with Luna come rushing at the target and knock him over. He then started throwing punches at the man's head. Connor went to pull him off, but another man grabbed him and punched his face, landing the blow just over his cheekbone, cutting the skin instantly. Connor felt the warmth of blood trickling down his cheek as he turned and looked at the man with a wild look. The man just chuckled and Connor turned and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, turning him around so that he could pick him up and slam him back down onto a table.

The force of the man landing on it broke the table and Connor looked around to see the man with the drink on his shirt slowly getting to his feet. The man came rushing at him and Connor couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Soon both men were on the floor punching wildly at one another. Connor wasn't able to get the man off him, never quite able to land a square punch and he thought his arms would give out before this man would let him up. Suddenly the weight of the man was gone and as he looked up he saw the Edward-look-alike pulling the man back. Connor slowly got to his feet watching at the blond knocked out the assailant with two blows to the head. As Connor got to his feet fully, Charlie turned and looked at him, punching him in the eye as payback, then in the mouth just for good measure.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Luna stood in her kitchen, Connor on one side of the table, Charlie on the other. Both men were looking disgusted at each other and Luna walked over and tossed Ice packs on the table in front of either of them.

"Just once, ONCE, I'd like to go out dancing and not end up having to dodge the police. Is that too much to ask? I mean fucking seriously, look at you two!" Charlie opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't even say this isn't your fault, I know it's not. It's my fault and I know that." He shut his mouth again and Connor was looking at her now, seeing how tired she was. Charlie picked up the ice pack that laid in front of him, putting it over his eye as he sat back and thought of what to say. Connor stood, wanting Luna to sit but she kept pacing.

"Luna, would you please sit and let me explain." She wheeled around, pushing him back towards his seat.

"You sit down, I'm thinking. Besides what on earth would you need to explain to me Connor. I thought you were a man of few words because you kept everything in, but really you're an open book. I know all about you. Me however, you know nothing about." Connor sat back down, seeing Charlie smirk as he kicked out the chair at the end of the table. Luna turned and looked at him, sighing before she sat down. She looked at Charlie and Connor watched them, seemingly talking telepathically as their expressions changed. Charlie let out a breath, his eyes saying he was sorry while tears formed in her eyes and she took his hand. Connor had no clue what was going on between them but as she turned to him she dropped her head forward, her forehead resting on the table as she spoke.

"Look I need to figure out some things guys." She lifted her head and tears streamed down her face. "I do know I can't do this, I can't decide between the two of you and that sure as hell isn't fair. Look go out, meet people and enjoy life." Connor looked at Charlie before he stood up, walking over to Luna's side and leaning down to kiss her head. He then left without another word and Charlie sat there watching as she fell apart.

"I can't leave you like this and you know it." She looked at him, slowly shifting to his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Part of him hated her for this, calling him back into her life only to find out she had another man living with her but she knew he'd come anyway, knew he'd stay with her because she knew he loved her. He put the ice pack down, his arms scooping her up under her knees and back and he carried her to her bedroom, laying her down in bed, but she didn't let go of him. She pulled him down into a kiss and he tried to fight it. He pulled away and as he went to the door, she softly said his name. He turned around to see her laying there, telling himself he wasn't going to give into her and again she said his name, this time beckoning him with her finger. He swallowed hard as she sat up and pulled off her shirt then laying back and sliding her skirt off.

"Luna." She could tell by the sound of his voice he was fighting the urge to rip the rest of her clothes off, and that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Please." He stood there with his eyes closed, trying hard to just turn and walk away but Luna silently made her way over to him and when he felt her hands on his shoulders, he opened his eyes to see her standing close. She then kissed him softly, her lips quickly moving to his neck and he pulled her away.

"We shouldn't." He was trying to be firm, but her hands started sliding his shirt up and over his head and he let her take it off him. He took a step back and she looked up at him as she reached for his jeans, pulling him back to her. He looked away, his hands grabbing her wrist.

"Charlie please. Stay with me." He turned to see her looking up at him with her blue eyes open wide and he picked up his shirt. He simply shook his head as he left, knowing if he looked at her any longer he wouldn't be able to refuse her. He went to the spare room and shut the door, deciding on what to do. He moved around the room, packing the few things he had kept there and he never heard her come to his door. She leaned against the door frame watching as he tossed his clothes into a bag. When he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye he sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I think it's better I leave." She was still there in just her bra and panties, but she no longer gave him that lustful look.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry for doing this to you. You know I don't want to hurt you, it's just." She couldn't seem to find the words, but Charlie didn't need to hear them, he knew what she was trying to say, he filled the empty spot she had when she was lonely. He finished putting his things in his bag and he stood up. Luna moved from the doorway and she followed him to the door, opening it for him as he left. He made it a few steps down when he turned around and smiled at her.

"Just promise me you'll really think about it this time, what I told you the other night, alright." She nodded, remembering the conversation word for word about her and him as well as her and Connor. She then waited for him to say one more thing to leave her feeling better but not tonight. He turned and left down the stairs without telling her that he loved her and she felt the rest of her heart shatter as she shut the door. She went onto bed, laying there crying thinking to herself that she had to start all over again, with one or both of the men she just let walk away, but why did she let them walk away?

For four days Luna never left her apartment, and finally Rebecca got tired of waiting for her to come out of her funk. She got to Luna's apartment Tuesday afternoon, knocking loud twice but not getting any answer. She dug her key out of her pocket and opened the door, not really surprised to see the apartment spotless, Luna liked to clean when she was depressed, but she was shocked to find the apartment empty. Rebecca locked up and skipped down the steps to Claudia and Yusuf's door, knocking non-stop until Claudia opened to door.

"Rebecca, what is it?" She opened the door, thinking her friend would just follow her in, but Rebecca stayed in the hall.

"Have you seen Luna at all?" Claudia stopped dead in her tracks, turning around and looking at Rebecca.

"No, I thought you said she stays to herself when things like this happen." Ezio and Yusuf came to see who Claudia was talking to and Ezio could read the panic on Rebecca.

"Is everything alright Rebecca?" He asked but he was sure the answer would be no.

"Luna isn't home, she hasn't been in her office for four days and she didn't answer her cell when I called her this morning." Ezio and Claudia looked at each other and Claudia let out a worried sigh.

"I heard her moving around and vacuuming two days ago, but it's been quiet ever since. I even mentioned to Ezio last night, telling him I was worried about her but I thought maybe she only needed time to cope with her feelings. I'm so sorry, I should have called you right away." Rebecca shook her head, not wanting Claudia to worry.

"No, don't worry about that. She is more than likely around, if she was going too far I would have known, she would have left me a message, so I'm sure she is alright. I know her well enough, I think I might know some of her escapes so I'll go check those out, if you hear her or anyone up stairs though, call me." With that Rebecca was bounding down the stairs and out into the warm city, hoping she was right about knowing Luna's hide-aways.

Monday morning Connor received an envelope adorned with a familiar wax seal and he opened it carefully. Inside was a neatly folded letter containing only a time for the next day and an address. He was unsure about going, but what else did he have to lose. He packed a backpack, bringing with him a few weapons he'd procured as well as a change of clothes. He then set out to find the location where he was supposed to meet someone. Once he turned down the street written on the note he found that he recognized it. He made his way into the deli and a man pointed to a door on the back wall. Connor climbed the stairs and soon he heard a voice say his name. He soon found the same frail old woman whom he had met before and she simply nodded to a chair across from her.

"Come sit." She waited as she sat down his bag and took the seat before continuing. "You still have to protect her, her life is still in danger."

"She and I are no longer together." She looked at him, tilting her head and his cheeks reddened as he realized he interrupted her.

"You will be, she loves you dearly. Besides I need you two to go somewhere for me. Before you feel so free to interrupt me again, I know she is not with you, yet. She is on her way, should be here any moment." As if they were in a well-timed play, the door opened and Luna came up the stairs from the deli.

"Hello." Luna called out, but when she got to the doorway her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had company. Connor."

"Child, come here. I asked you both here so that you could go and retrieve something for me. Here are the coördinates I expect you back in two days time. Go on." She simple held out a slip of paper and Luna took it before looking at Connor, nodding towards the door.

"We won't fail you." The woman watched as Luna turned and she spoke softly to Connor.

"Open your heart and she will do the same, and she does love you, I saw it in her. Now go." Connor picked up his bag and soon he was out front with Luna, but he wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet. He watched as Luna typed the coördinates into her phone, smiling as the location came up. Connor looked over her shoulder, but he wasn't sure why she was happy to be going to a place called Rockport.


	34. Chapter 34

After a long car ride Luna pulled onto a road not marked on many maps, it wound its way through the woods and Connor couldn't help but feel connected to the trees outside his window.

"Where are we?" She smiled as she looked at him, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'll show you." She drove for a few more minutes and soon she parked. "We walk from here." He strapped his bag to his back, following as Luna found a path headed east towards the sound of water. After an hour came to the crest of their path, the view opening up below them and Connor felt his chest tighten and his stomach knot, they were headed to the Davenport Homestead. He started down the hill and Luna rushed to keep up with him as his long legs moved instinctively. He started heading over to where the path crossed the river and Luna ran to get to his side. He stopped at the bridge and Luna could see him having a difficult time not seeing it how it once was. He pointed at the river, smiling slightly.

"I saved Terry from downing in the river just there. It was winter and the snow was thick. When I made it back to the manor the old man had me sit in front of the fireplace for over an hour to warm me up." He felt Luna next to him and his smile faded, looking down at her as she looked over the water and bridge.

"I wish I could have seen it." He started to walk over the newer bridge, surprised that he could see the old saw mill just on the other side of the water. He started to jog across, but one of the boards gave way and his foot went through. He fell, the bridge engulfing his leg up to his thigh and soon Luna was next to him, offering him a hand. She helped pull his leg free, but the damage had been done. She could tell he was hurt by how he was standing, and she immediately tapped into every skill her mother had taught her.

She threw his arm over her shoulder and her arm went around his waist as she lead him the rest of the way over the bridge. Soon they had gotten to the house that Godfrey and Catherine had once lived in. Just as Luna was going to have him sit down, he pushed the door in, his emotions getting the better of him. He looked around the house using his eagle vision to try to see something, anything really from his time but the pain from his legs was demanding all his minds attention.

"Connor please, I need to look at that leg, make sure you aren't bleeding internally or that anything's broken. Sit please." He found a chair and tested it before sitting down. Luna started pulling at his jeans and he put his hand on her wrist. She knew she made have blown any chance with him and now seeing how he was looking at her broke her heart again. "You can take them off or I can cut them off. I need to get a look at that leg."

Connor let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled his jeans off his hips, letting Luna pull them down far enough to look over the abrasions on his leg.

"It looks like a contusion as well as some slight abrasions. I'm going to feel for knots and swelling, tell me if there is a spot that is more painful than the others alright." He nodded as her hands moved over his skin, her touch gentle as she felt his leg, her eyes watching him though. His jaw would flex along with the rest of his muscles when she would touch a tender area but he never made a noise. She pulled at the backpack she had brought, pulling out some of the contents looking for something. She then pulled out a can, spraying the small scrapes with Lanacane before tossing the can back in her bag.

"You're going to be fine, nothing looks broken or sprain, but you'll have a nasty bruise. You  **must**  tell me if you start to develop a bad pain or a deep ache, alright." Connor stood up, pulling his jeans back up before holding a hand out to her wanting to help her stand up. Luna took his hand as she stood, looking up into his eyes before he looked past her.

"We should continue, it's not far at all." She followed him as they walked along a well beaten path and she could see he was haunted by images of how full of life this place had been. She walked slowly behind him, watching him, how his eyes traveled all up and down the path. As they slowly rounded the top of the hill he stopped, looking around as if something was out-of-place.

"I cannot believe the house is gone." He looked around again for a point of reference then he started walking. Luna was afraid to go with him, but when he noticed she wasn't behind him he stopped and turned to her. "Please, I'd like for you to come with me." She nodded slowly as she started moving over to him. After a short walk they were standing in front of three headstones and Luna couldn't help but cry. Connor stood talk as he looked at Achilles plot, suppressing his own emotions as he stood there.

She could see the battle going on in his heart as he stood there with his minuscule head movements and his shifting his weight between his feet. She stepped closer to him, their bodies nearly touching before she let her hand slithering into his. He closed his fingers around her, using that connection as a grounding point to keep him from falling apart. They both stood in silence even as the sky darkened.

As the wind picked up Luna moved closer to Connor, the air growing cold. She scanned the horizon and she pulled at his hand. Connor looked down at Luna, her brows knit in worry as she watched the western skyline. He turned and watched the dark clouds rolling in and then he scanned the homestead. he spotted something a few yards away and he pulled at Luna, dragging her behind him.

They came to a small brick structure and Connor reached down, pulling at something until it finally broke free. He then slid himself down into the hole he had opened up and Luna looked back at the sky one last time before sliding in with him. She felt her feet hit the floor, but she hadn't fallen. Connor let go of her once she had her feet planted and he backed away.

"This used to be the armory beneath the manor. It survived somehow." Luna took a few steps, following him into a large dark room. The air was damp as she looked around, wondering how it survived, or how no one had seen the small window before. As she let her eyes adjust to the darkness Connor checked the pillars holding the earth above them up, making sure they wouldn't get buried alive during the storm.

"Do you think we're safe? I mean it won't flood will it?" He walked around the room, picking up a few pieces of odd and ends, looking them over.

"The rain coming in will be minimal and the structure looks secure." Luna pulled her phone out, looking at the screen trying to find a good signal. She walked back under the window, but still no luck. She shut her phone off and walked over to the middle of the room.

"By the look of the sky outside, we could be down here a while, let's talk about how to find this book she wanted us to find." Connor stood there watching Luna as she sat down in a chair. He tried to stop her, his voice coming to late as Luna fell onto the floor, the chair just crumbling beneath her weight. He rushed to her side, reaching a hand out for her and her eyes traveled up his body before she burst into laughter. Connor even smiled as he pulled her to her feet, the warmth of her body feeling good from the cool air.

"Are you alright?" She was still laughing as her hand landed on his chest, nodding at him.

"I think so. I'll make note, furniture that has sat around for two hundred and forty some years is not meant to be sat upon." The look in his eyes changed, the thought of how long it had been since he had last been there eating away at him. If he was being honest with himself, it was all he had thought about since moving out of her apartment. The world had moved on, but he wasn't sure if he could. Now that they had put an end to Juno he felt like he had no purpose anymore, like he was useless. He still knew nothing of technology and he had no desire to. He wasn't fond of movies and he didn't understand modern music. He just didn't belong, not in this time.

"You should be more careful." His cadence had changed, sounding much more like the Connor who had come to them at first that the man she had shared an apartment with, along with his stance change. He stood taller, more rigid as she read his pain in his eyes. She really looked at him now, he'd stopped shaving the sides of his head, his hair starting to grow out. He'd also taken the bead and braid out of his hair and Luna missed it. He pulled away from her, taking pieces of the broken chair and arranging them for a fire in the center of the room.

"Tell me about this place." Her heart felt like it had just been ripped from her chest, he had slowly adjusted to modern life, but he confused that adjustment for loosing himself in it and he was scared. She slowly moved to his side, squatting down next to him where he was hunched down trying to start a fire from the old chair and other pieces of wood he'd found. She could see the torment in his eyes, even in the dim light of the room they were in. His jaw flexed and his muscles tensed up, but she didn't back away, not caring how uncomfortable he was talking about his feelings. She knew he had to confide in someone, anyone, so he could move on. "Ratonhnhake:ton, please, you can talk to me. I know you may hate me right now, and I know that I can't possibly understand what you're going through but I am here for you. Please."

His eyes ran over her, she hardly used his given name and it sounded so foreign to hear it now, but it soothed him. He returned working on the fire and she let herself sit back on her bottom while she waited by him. It took him a few minutes before the sparks ignited the small pile of wood he'd created. He then moved lower, softly blowing on the hot embers until the flame was growing steady and hotter. As he sat back Luna touched his arm again and he knew she was some one he could talk to without fear of judgement.

"This is where I come from, but it no longer feels like home. All that I knew is now gone and I am stuck in a time that I know nothing about." Luna shifted so that her back was to the fire and she was sitting hip to hip with him, listening as he talked. "I do not know how I can continue to live in that hell you call a city. The sounds and smells alone are overwhelming when one is accustomed to the woods and open sea. I cannot seem to forgive Edward to talk to him, and my father was dead long before I came here, to talk to him now would feel as if I was speaking to a spirit." She had no clue what to say, there was nothing she could think of that could be comforting to him so she remained quiet, taking his hand in hers and slowly running her fingertips from his palm down his arm and back, just sitting there with him while he watched the fire.


	35. Chapter 35

Luna woke up draped in Connors arms as they laid on the dirt floor on her sleeping bag. The fire had died down to glowing embers encased in scorched wood causing her body to shiver from the cold. She slowly raised his arm and placed it on his chest before she stood up and stretched. She walked to the opening they had jumped down into before, the sky was still dark and she had no clue what time it was. She went back over and laid back down, curling into him as he smiled in his sleep. She didn't go back to sleep right away instead she laid there watching him until her eyes became so heavy they closed and she couldn't fight them open.

_"Connor, I was wrong for how I treated Charlie, but worst I was wrong for letting you go so easily. I should have fought for you but I was afraid you'd never forgive me. And right now I'm telling you that I'm done letting fear dictate my life. I need you to know that you are what makes my life worth living. You and only you."_

Connor woke up to the feel of Luna against him and he realised that he felt at home with her. He slowly looked down at her, not wanting to disturb her sleep and he smiled. Perhaps she had been right the night before, just because he adapted to this new life did not mean he was any less of the man he'd been before. He gently brushed her hair back before pressing his lips to her forehead, savoring this moment with her.

_"Just because you live here in this time now doesn't mean you have to let go of who you are. I don't care if you never want a single piece of technology, just as long as you want me. And I know you don't trust me anymore and I know that we have a lot of damage between us, but please know that I'd be lost without you. It's you, the man I met when Juno and Jupiter brought you here, that is guy I started falling for who keeps me safe."_

Her words echoed in his head, and he was slowly beginning to see that she was just as scared as he was. He then felt her body shiver and he pulled away from her so that he could check on the weather outside. It looked as if the sun would be rising any minute and that sky was clear, so he began to wake her, ready for their journey.

"Luna, wake up. If we start now we could sleep in our own beds tonight." She grumbled slightly as she sat up, scowling in the dark.

"It's still dark, I need more sleep." He couldn't help but smirk as he held a hand out to her, she was really not a morning person.

"The sun will rise soon." She took his hand, and he helped pull her to her feet before rolling up the sleeping bag for her. He got their bags packed as she pulled a few protein bars from hers, handing him one. He watched as she ate hers and he opened his, smelling it before biting into it. It was different, not something he particularly cared for but he knew they would need it on their trip.

He stood under the window, looking up as he tried to decide the best way out. Luna came over, her hands on her hips as she looked up at the hole above them.

"How are we getting out of here?" he stood there quietly for a moment before he took off his bag and tossed it out the hole with all his might. He then held his hands out before looking at Luna.

"I'll throw your bag out as well. Then I will get you out. It will be easy." She was skeptical as her eyes scanned his. She slowly shrugged her bag off her shoulders before handing it over to him. He tossed it out as well and then he turned to her, lacing his fingers together, creating a step for her. "Now you go. Come one Luna, you can do this." She looked him over for a moment before walking over and resting her hands on his shoulders. His body tensed up and she could see how he avoided looking at her, she stepped into his hand so he could hoist her up but part of her wanted to say in that hole.

She pulled herself out onto the soft ground, her fingers digging into the mud that now surrounded the area. She pulled her lower body out of the hole then rolled onto the back before turning to reach out to Connor. She grabbed her bag, looking for rope as she peered down into the hole, but he was nowhere to be seen. She then heard a sound behind her and turned to see him standing there with the black lines fading across his face. He held a hand out to her, helping her off the wet ground and as she stood up once again he averted his eyes and she knew they had a lot of rebuilding to do.

She wiped her hands on her jeans before grabbing her bag, handing Connor his as well before they started following a path towards the water. Soon they were walking down a sloped path and he began talking.

"Just over there, once we get past these trees was where the Aquila was docked. Faulkner would always be standing out on the dock going over some plan for the ship, wanting it always to be the best out in the open water. I did not know my grandfather was a ship captain until after the death of my father when I found his journal. I admit that being on the ship always felt natural, like it was a part of me, and it turns out that is was."

As they entered the clearing, no dock remained nor any sign of the Aquila and Luna glanced at him, seeing his pain once again. They past the remnants of some old shacks and when they started towards the cliff Connor stopped them, pushing Luna behind him. She had no clue why he stopped her, but the sound of a growl sent goosebumps down her arms. She stayed silent as he slowly reached for his hunting knife kept on his hip, his left hand still held behind him protecting her. They took a few more steps, Luna staying close to him as they rounded a tree. Without any warning Connor turned and shoved Luna to the ground as the wolf leapt towards them.

Luna cut her arm on a rock when she fell and the wolf no longer worried that Connor was there as it smelled the blood in the air. It turned and eyed up Luna laying there on the ground, stalking her slowly. Luna scooted back, now aware she was caught in the cross hairs as she stared the animal in the eye. The lean wolf snarled as he inched his way closer, licking its snout as if mocking her by licking his lips. She kept moving backwards slowly but soon her back was pressed against a log and she felt her heart leap to her throat. For the seconds the wolf stood there eyeing her, it felt like an eternity but the moment it hunched down to launch himself at her, time sped up.

As she realised that nothing had happened to her, Luna looked up and saw Connor standing there, panting as he looked down at the dead wolf at his feet. He turned and saw her looking at her arm while pulling her bag off her shoulders. He approached her and she glanced up at him as she unzipped her bag.

"Hey, it's not bad. I'm just going to clean it and wrap it before we get moving again. By the sound of the water we aren't far are we, a hundred yards or so." He crouched down next to her, his large hands wrapping around her arm gently as he looked over the cut.

"I am sorry I hurt you. I did not want the wolf to bite you." As Luna watched him she couldn't help but smirk, there was the gentle giant of a man whom she had missed.

"Hey. Connor, look at me. It's fine. I'll take this little cut over that wolf ripping my throat out. Don't worry, you didn't do this. That rock over there did." Connor looked up into her amused eyes while he took the first aid kit and began to clean and bandage her wound.

"I suppose you are right. I will have to throw that rock into the water so that it can never hurt anyone again." He laughed and for the first time there was no pain when he looked at her. He bandaged her up and helped her to her feet before he looked at the wolf carcass.

After Connor had taken care of the dead animal he kicked at the rock that Luna had fallen on, dislodging it so that he could pick it up and carry it with him. They then resumed their walk to the cliff, arriving at their destination just 10 minutes later where Connor dug at the spot Luna directed him to. After several minutes his shovel hit a hard object and Luna watched as he dropped to his knees, continuing to dig around the object with his hands. She knelt besides him and soon her hands were working with his to uncover a wooden box and pull it from the ground. He nodded to her, wanting her to open it but she just sat there looking at the symbol carved into the top of the box, it wasn't the simple symbol of the brotherhood that she was used to seeing, this was something totally new to her.

She paused for a moment before sliding the latch on the box, opening it slowly to find an old leather-bound book inside. She shut the lid to the box and began to put it in her bag before she looked at the symbol again, it now beginning to look familiar. She shoved the box into her bag and smiled at Connor, he then stood up with his rock he'd carried over and he walked towards the cliff, throwing it in the cold water churning below.

"Come on. Hey how's your leg feeling?" He walked over and helped her up, kicking the dirt back into the hole as he spoke.

"It hurts, but I can manage. How is your arm?" She ran her fingers over the bandage as they walked back they way they had come.

"Hurts like hell, but it could be worse. I think I bruised my backside yesterday too when I demolished that chair, it's a little sore to walk." She felt his arm against her, as he gently pushed her as he walked and she thought over time maybe they'll be alright.

The two-hour hike back to the car was quiet except when Connor would talk about people who used to live on the homestead. He would tell their stories and he and Luna would laugh before his mood would become somber again, he was alone without anyone he truly knew anymore. He'd grown to know and trust most of his fellow assassins, but none as much as the people he'd known in his own time. The last leg of their hike was quiet and soon they could see their car just a few hundred yards down the hill but Luna stopped, grabbing his arm as she squatted down and looked at the car.

"What is it?" His voices was quiet as he strained his eyes but he didn't know what he was looking for.

"The car, look at it. Do you notice anything different?" Connor let his eyes scan over all of the car, and soon he saw it a red blinking light in the grill.

"That light, what is it from?" Luna thought about it, two distinct possibilities sticking out in her mind.

"It's either a tracking device meant so that we can be followed or it's a bomb meant to blow us up." He started scanning all surrounding areas, trying to see any trace of who could have tampered with the car. After a minute Luna rose up and started walking slowly towards the car, Connor following close behind her. She approached the vehicle and laid down in front of it causing Connor to panic and do the same.

"What is it that you're looking for?" She pointed up to the small little module stuck the grill of the jeep.

"I was checking to see if this was a tracker or a bomb. It's a tracker." She reached up and pulled it from the frame, sliding out from the car and holding a hand out for Connor as he slid his large shoulders out from under the front end. "Get in, if they want something to follow, we'll give it to them."

They both climbed into the car and drove out into town where Luna found a van with Quebec tags, attaching the tracker to the underside side of it before she and Connor finished their drive back to NYC.


	36. Chapter 36

Luna dropped Connor off before making her way back to her apartment, and although he was still hurt by what she had done he regretted not going with her. He went to his room in the pit, not able to sleep. He spend his night laying awake in bed thinking about her, the night they'd shared and about who would have put the device on her car. He finally gave into the sleep just before sunrise, sleeping late into the morning.

It was nearly noon when Luna walked through the pit looking for Connor, finding Edward in the gym.

"Hey pirate, have you seen Connor?" Edward turned and smiled at her, happy to hear you sounding so cheerful.

"Can't say I have missy, have you checked his room?" She stood there for a moment, hating the thought that he was now living in the pit.

"Not yet." She turned and started to head to the door, but Edward called to her again.

"Hey missy, could I have a word?" She turned as he wiped a towel across his face, wiping away the sweat that had began to fall from his workout. He started moving her way, and she met him halfway. As they stood there looking at each other he smiled, remembering just how soft her lips had felt against his. "How are things with you and the boy?"

"Alright I guess. He doesn't exactly trust me, and I deserve that. I guess maybe I'm just trying to be there for him, after all he's having a hard time adjusting. What about you? How are you holding up?" Edward looked around nodding slightly.

"I don't know. This is just too much some times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I've got to meet some very wonderful people, some who've become important to me." She smiled at that familiar gleam in his eye.

"Well, who ever Miss Important is, you better shower first." He laughed as he grabbed her around the waist, hugging her tight as she laughed.

"He'll come around, for you he will." She turned and wrapped her arms around Edward, her forehead resting against his shoulder as she fought her tears.

"You really think so?" Edward pressed his lips to her forehead, hating seeing her so torn up.

"I do. And if he doesn't you come find me and I'll beat some sense into him." She pulled away and smiled as she quickly wiped her eyes, removing any evidence of tears.

"Thanks. I better go find him, we've got a delivery to make." Edward watched as she walked away, and he prayed he was right about Connor, because if not he really would try to beat some sense into him.

She made her way through the barrack corridors, asking if anyone had seen Connor as she passed people. Finally someone pointed to a door on the left of the hallway and she knocked softly and waited. She heard no movement from the other side and she listened carefully, smiling when she heard soft snores coming from inside the room. Luna slowly turned the handle, wincing with each minuscule sound as she opened the door. She opened the door until she was able to step inside the room and no sooner had her foot planted firmly she found herself being turned and pressed against the wall. She felt a body pressed against her for a fraction of a second before his voice resonated through her chest.

"Luna. I did not know it was you. I am sorry, did I hurt you?" His hands slid down her arms, turning her towards him and she smiled looking at him.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He could feel her scrutinizing him as he stood tall, not wanting to admit what was going on.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?" She looked around the room, devoid of any personal items and she knew he wasn't happy here.

"I just thought you'd like to accompany me taking this book to Claire." He had a barely noticeable smirk on his lips as he moved around the room.

"Let me clean up and we can go." She looked around, not sure if he was comfortable with her in his personal space or not.

"I can wait for you down in the gym." She turned towards the until his smooth voice stopped her.

"You are welcome to wait here, I will only a few minutes." He walked past her and out the door he went, making his way to the showers as Luna sat down on the edge of his bed. She again looked around at the bare walls, knowing he was so much more comfortable staying with her. She started rehearsing asking him to move back in, even if he just stayed in the guest room she didn't care, she just wanted him to be close.

As Connor approached his room he could hear Luna talking to someone, so he slowed his steps and listened to her, a smile creeping across his face as he heard her confessions.

"I know I fucked up any chance of you and I having a relationship...NO shit, what can I say to him. I know that what I did makes it impossible for you to see me the same way but I can also see you're not happy here. You can have the guest room back, I will do whatever you want if you just come back to stay" He walked in the door and cut her off as she saw him, his smirk giving away that he was listening to her.

"You can keep going, no need to stop just because I'm here." She stood up, looking up at him as he finally slid his t-shirt over his body.

"How much did you hear?" He was surprised at how small her voice sounded, turning to see her stare at the floor.

"Enough to know that you want me to move back in with you." His voice was flat and she was sure that his answer was no just from his tone.

"Yea. I can just tell that you're not comfortable here. I mean this room is so bare, there is nothing here that give any indication that you stay here."

"Let us take that book to Claire, then we will talk about sleeping arrangements." Luna raised her eyes to his slowly, and although she could see the same Connor she'd grown to care for, to love even she knew it would be a very long journey for them to get back to that stage of their relationship.

They two had taken a cab across town to the small little deli, making their way upstairs to find Claire sitting in front of the window, the sun warming her skin.

"Good to know you two can work together. Although I thought you'd return yesterday." Luna pulled the wooden box from her backpack, walking over and gently placing it in the old woman's hands.

"We got home late in the evening due to some unforeseen circumstances." Claire laughed as Luna sat down next to Connor.

"You may have not seen the storm coming, but I knew you two would find shelter." She slowly ran her crooked fingers over the engraving on the box, feeling every notch of the design. "And he will always protect you from any wolfs that may cross your paths." Connor was not one for nonsense, so he spoke up.

"What is so important about this book that you took the liberty of risking our lives?" The old woman smiled as she turned the book in his direction, holding it out for him to take.

"See for yourself Ratonhnha:katon." He tilted his head slightly as he gently took the book, opening it slowly as he and Luna peered at the pages. The both flipped through several pages and Connor couldn't take Claire's smug smile anymore.

"What is this? It seems to be just an ongoing list of names." Claire's smile faded and her look became stern.

"Than perhaps you should let me explain without interruption next time." He kept his mouth shut even though he wanting nothing more than to spit his word out back at her, but years of living with Achilles had taught him better. "I'll take your silence as an admission of your wrong doing. That list there is a key to everyone who survived from the first civilization. The death of Juno needs to be added. The hope that the prison she was lost in would keep her for an eternity seemed a logical dream, but even I knew that such prisons are only impregnable for so long. Once Desmond and the others opened that door, there was no going back. We can be thankful she was ended quickly." She slowly pointed to the book, a sad look on her face. "That is also how we know who bares the gifts from those who came before, like the ones you posses young man."

He slowly turned the pages, stopping once he saw it, his name written followed by the names of his mother and father, added sometime later were his abilities and he just stared at it. After his abilities was a note that added that he'd lead two lives in two times, the combined resulting in three children and he felt optimistic for his future. Luna tried to read his expression, but he was stoic as he sat there, not blinking just staring. She reached up and slowly brushed his hair back, he turned and his eyes met hers, and he could see nothing but understanding and love in them.

"Are you alright?" He closed the book and nodded before he stood up and gently placed the book back in Claire's hands.

"Thank you for allowing us to see such a treasure. If ever you need our help again please do not hesitate to find us." He turned and waited for Luna to stand as as she did he placed his hand on the small of her back, but before she could make it to the door, Luna stopped and turned around.

"One more thing before we go. The symbol on the box, I've seen it but I don't know where. What does it mean?" The old woman smiled as her fingers once again ran over the design on the box.

"It is of the First Civilization. It is their symbol for survive, what we continue to do."

She and Connor left, and when they got out on the sidewalk she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"Conner wait." He stood tall and looked in her eyes, seeing the question that she was dying to ask. Before she could open her mouth he offered her a smirk and simply took her hand.

"Let's go home."


End file.
